The Modern Four: New Beginnings
by Masquerade Ageha
Summary: Four high school teenagers are destined to save the world. Average teens with not so normal secrets. All they want is to have normal lives and to achieve their dreams but unfortunately for them life just doesn't work that perfect. Let us follow these four youngsters as they go on their big adventures and once again save the world. Modern Four (pairings Wilbur/Violet; Hiro/Penny)
1. Prologue

Modern Four Prologue

Four high school teenagers are destined to save the world. Average teens with not so normal secrets. All they want is to have normal lives and to achieve their dreams but unfortunately for them life just doesn't work that perfect. Let us follow these four youngsters as they go on their big adventures and once again save the world.

Wilbur, Hiro, Penny, and Violet: The Modern Four (pairings Wilbur/Violet; Hiro/Penny)

Meet Wilbur Robinson, son of the famous inventor Cornelius Robinson. He is smart like his dad and he is very athletic. He often gets into trouble due to his recklessness and outrageous behavior but at the same time he possesses great leadership. Though he doesn't often show his great abilities in inventing because he wants to focus more on his other abilities, he sometimes knows what to do in times of solving problems. He doesn't quite like to join in science fairs and such because he doesn't want to be known just as the son of the great Cornelius Robinson, he want to find his own purpose and aim his achievements on his own and without the use of the power and outstanding reputation of his father.

Next is Hiro Hamada. He is a very very very intelligent boy, so basically a genius, who actually knows... well probably everything, but focuses more on robotics and programming. He unwillingly attended high school because his aunt and his brother wanted him to experience a normal teenage life that Tadashi had which Hiro never experienced since he graduated high school when he was just 13, though Hiro doesn't want to because he says that he is obviously too intelligent enough to attend college but he followed his aunt's advice, with the help of his friends, in the end. But apparently what he doesn't know that his life is about to change and for the first time things just won't go his way.

Then there's Penny Forrester. She is a sweet girl who loves her pet dog and best friend, Bolt. She is a famous actress in a hit sci-fi action TV series in Hollywood called BOLT, but she wanted nothing more but a normal life. Her mother decided to let her attend high school with the condition of continuing her acting career. Now she is trying to juggle two lives that are both difficult and a complete chaotic, but are those the only lives she has to juggle?

And finally, Violet Parr is your typical shy girl but surprisingly popular in school. She is aiming to be a fashion designer. Seems normal enough, well guess again cause this sweet innocent girl is living a secret double life. She is actually a superhero, with real super powers. Though she has accepted the duties of being a super, she still wants and tries to have a normal life, but unfortunately for her, villains appear everywhere and there's nothing else she can do except fight and defend the town. Now she keeps on trying hard to hide her and her family's secret identities, but how the heck can she do that when there's a villain attacking the city every minute?

Fate will bless its power to these four not-so-ordinary teenagers for them to meet and face the unknown adventure that lies within their paths, while surviving the biggest challenge of their lives... High School.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The lines at first were of course taken from the movie. I had no idea how to do the prologue so I just took out the final scenes from the movie and added a few lines.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own any of these lines, except for the ones I've added. Other than that everything else belongs to Disney.**

 **(Must Read Reminders)**

 **MEET THE ROBINSONS:**

 **I have no idea what numbers I was writing for the measurement of the garage. I doubt it's even accurate so I purposely cut it by making Wilbur shove a rug to Carl's mouth**

 **THE INCREDIBLES:**

 **If you were somehow confused of the continuous flow of lines like at Violet's story when her parents were cheering for Dash, don't worry cause I don't know whose line was whose so it's up to you to decide or you can just watch the last part of the movie or you can just skip reading it and jump to the lines I added and wrote.**

 **As for the fight with the Underminer. It is not related to the video game or the ones written in the comics.**

* * *

 **Real Prologue**

 **Wilbur**

"I don't get it. Why'd you just let her go?" Wilbur asked Lewis

"Because I already have a family." Lewis smiled at him

Wilbur started the time machine again and they went back to the present or Lewis's timeline. The two went out of the machine and took out the Memory Scanner. Lewis hugged his future son as a farewell to him.

"I never thought my dad would be my best friend." Wilbur pulled out of the hug and tried his best not to get too emotional, "Now, now, don't make me come and bail you out again." He added

"I won't." Lewis said

"Remember, I've got a time machine. If you mess up again, I'll just keep coming back till you get it right." Wilbur gave the paper with the plans for the Memory Scanner back to Lewis before hoping into the time machine, "You got that motto?"

"I got it."

"Don't forget it."

"I don't think that's possible."

"You better get going."

"See you later, Wilbur."

Wilbur started the time machine and went up in the sky. He sky-wrote 'See ya later, Dad!'. He pressed the steering wheel's horn alerting Lewis to see his message before going back to the future.

* * *

The colorful vortex appeared around the time machine as it was returning to the future. He landed the time machine safely on the ground. He opened the garage and drove the machine inside. He turned off the lights and left the garage. He started to walk away but stopped as he remembered something important.

"Almost forgot." Wilbur typed the passcode of the garage door to lock it, "Can't let history repeat itself."

Wilbur entered the dinning room, seeing everyone was happily talking to each other. And noticing that there aren't any mashed potatoes on the wall means that he hasn't missed the show.

"Oh, hey, honey. How did everything go?" Franny asked her son

"Well seeing as Todayland is still normal. And you're not mindless bowler hat wearing zombies. And that I'm not grounded. Everything is excellent." Wilbur said as he sat down with his family

"Oh no, Wilbur, you are still grounded." Both his parents said to him

"What?! But I just saved the world!"

"Actually, you father did it, or more precisely his younger self did. And in fact, you were the one who caused all this, so don't play hero on me, young man." Franny said to him with a stern voice

"She's right, you know." Cornelius said

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Wilbur sulked

* * *

"Urgh seriously? It's bad enough to be grounded and risk public humiliation, now I have to clean the whole garage?! They do realize that this place is almost ¼ of the Robinson estate." Wilbur said as he mopped the floor

"Actually it is 13.3141592654-" Carl was cut off by Wilbur shoving a piece of cloth into his mouth.

"Whatever, Carl. I don't have time to learn the exact perimeter of this place. Let's just get this over with so I can play galactic energy Frisbee."

"I'd rather we take our time actually."

"Oh please, you're just scared that I'll beat you again."

"Yes, I am scared of you literally beating, hitting me with that thing. Your father had to repair my arm because of that incident."

"It was an accident, how was I supposed to know it would hit the garden and hit you directly with more force. I already apologized for that."

"Yes, and I said that I'll never play that with you again."

"Fine… killjoy."

"Am not!"

"Yeah… of course you're not… Mr. Party Pooper" Wilbur sarcastically said

Wilbur grabbed the wet cloth and went to the second time machine to clean it. As he wiped the glass he noticed something shimmer inside the machine. He opened the time machine to see what it was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Carl asked, "You're not thinking of going back to the stone age or somewhere just to skip your chore. You know your parents are going to ground you for the rest of your life if they found out."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I just looking for- aha! Found it!" Wilbur raised a golden pendant

"Wow, you found a pretty necklace. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it wasn't in here before." Wilbur placed it around his neck. It suddenly glowed as he put it on, "Whoa. Did you-"

"Lewis probably left it behind or something."

"I doubt it. I never saw him wear something like this." Wilbur looked closely at the pendant. It was round and it had odd markings in the front that looked like a snake and a rose. And at the back was a lightning mark, like on his t-shirt, and a 'W' on top of it. "Huh, it even has my initial on it. Whoever left it, must've left it for me."

"Maybe it was from your parents, you know, as a gift. See, they aren't so mean to you."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll thank them later. Right now, we should finish this." Wilbur placed it inside his shirt and continued to clean the garage

* * *

 **Violet**

"Hey." Tony Rydinger said to Violet

"Hey." Violet answered back

"You're… Violet, right?"

"That's me."

"You look… different."

"I feel different. Is different okay?"

"Different is great. Would you… uh…"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you… want…"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe… we, uh… could-"

Violet placed a finger on his lips to shut him, "I like movies. I'll but the popcorn. Okay?"

"Yeah. Good. A movie. Friday?" Tony asked, still processing what just happened

"Friday." Violet nodded as she sat down with her family

"Go! Go! Dash! Go! Run! Run!" they all cheered

"Go, Dash, Go!"

"Pour it on, son! Hit the gas!"

Dash was confused and ran faster.

"But not too much! Pull it back a little!"

"Pull it up!"

"Ease up! Slow down a little!"

Dash, even more confused, slowed down and was way behind the other racers.

"But don't give up!"

"Make it close- Second!"

"Go for second!"

"A close second!"

Dash finally understood what his parents were saying and rose up his speed. He won as the first runner-up.

"Whoo!"

* * *

"That's my boy!" Bob shouted

"You were great out there, honey. We're so proud of you." Helen said

"I saw you in the stands. I didn't know what the heck you wanted me to do..."

The ground began to shake. They stopped as the ground started to grumble louder. A large drill appeared out of the ground. People ran, panicking. The door on the machine opened and revealed a human-mole rat.

"Behold the Underminer! I'm always beneath you, but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness! All will tremble before me!"

Violet and her family put on their masks and changed into their superhero costumes. Together they charged at the villain in front of them.

* * *

Helen quickly grabbed the Underminer off the machine and threw him away. Bob hit and tried to destroy the machine. The Underminer brought out a small remote control machine and pointed it towards Bob, but Dash quickly stole it. Drills and robots rose up from the ground and started to attack them. Violet quickly used her powers to force the robots away.

"Aahh!" Dash screamed as he was surrounded by the droids

"Dash!" Violet yelled. She saw more droids coming towards her. She trapped them inside a force field and threw them to the droids surrounding Dash, making them explode. "Dash! Run!"

Dash quickly ran beside Violet, "Whoa! How did you do that?!"

"I have no idea. We'll talk about that later. Right now, show me that device." Violet said

Dash gave Violet the device, "What do you think that does?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's what the Underminer used to call those robots. He must've already activated it before you took it from him."

"Ah!" Dash yelled as a giant metallic drill was falling towards them

Before it hit them, Bob mange to catch it and throw it to the swarm of robots.

"It's like there isn't any end to these robots." Bob said

"Are you alright?!" Helen, together with Jack-Jack, said

"Yeah, we're fine… but how do we stop this? It's like these things are limitless."

"No, they aren't. Look!" Dash pointed at the broken droid, repairing itself.

"No wonder, there seemed to be no end to this. It just repairs itself over and over."

"I think there's a way to stop this." Violet showed them the device, "Dash took this from the Underminer. I think it controls those robots but I don't know how to activate it."

"Maybe it has some kind of password like Syndrome used on his computer." Bob said

"Yes, but I'm going to need some time to figure it out."

"Don't worry. We'll buy you some time."

Violet nodded as she watch her family fight the robots.

"What could his password be?" Violet wondered, "Underminer?" Violet typed on the device but it just vibrated and said, _"Access Denied"_

"Droids? Robots?"

" _Access Denied"_

"Drills."

" _Access Denied"_

"Violet!" Helen screamed

Violet turned to her family and saw the robot merging into one machine with drills on its arms

"Oh no. Urgh this stupid rat!" Violet eyes widened with realization, " Rat!"

" _Access Granted."_

"Yes! Kinda ironic though." Violet cheered, "Now to eliminate this giant rat." Violet typed on the device

" _Are you sure you want to initiate self-destruct on all droids?"_

"Yes."

" _Self-destruct will begin in 5… 4…"_

"Everybody run!" Violet alerted her family

They all heard what she said and they began to escape. Violet ran towards her family and made a shield around them.

"… _2…1."_

The giant machine exploded into a million pieces. Once the smoke was cleared, Violet removed the force field around them.

"That's our girl."

"Nice one, Violet." Dash gave her a thumbs up

"I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah, hey. Where did the Underminer go?" Dash asked

"I guess he escaped while we were fighting his robots, but don't worry, we'll see him again. I'm sure of it." Bob said

"Yeah just not today, I'm tired." Violet groaned

"Come on, let's go home. I'll order pizza!" Helen said and they all cheered

"Yes! I want a lot of want the triple chesse…" Dash said

Violet followed them when she saw something sparkling. She walked towards where the light was coming from. She saw a golden pendant and picked it up. It had a some kind of snake surrounding a rose and at the back, it looked a lot like Incredibles' logo but instead of an 'i' it had a 'V'. She put it around her neck and was shocked to see it glowed. She heard her parents calling her and ran back to her family.

* * *

 **Penny**

"Bolt!"

"I knew you'd come back."

"Bolt. Zoom, zoom."

"Bolt."

Bolt found a vent and opened it so they can use it to go out, but Penny became too weak and started collapsing.

"Bolt, just go on out."

Bolt stayed, asking Penny to go with him.

"Go. It'll be okay. You're my good boy. I love you." Penny said as she slowly drifted to sleep

Bolt rested beside her, refusing to leave her side.

* * *

"Have you seen my daughter? Has anyone seen my baby?" Penny's mom looked for her

* * *

Bolt was losing hope but he remembered what Rhino did before with the vent. He stood up and took a deep breath. He braced himself and as loudly as he can through the vent.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a fireman asked

"Yeah."

"What is that?"

"Quiet. Everyone be quiet."

Bolt barked again using his last amount of strength that he had left in his body.

"It's the superbark!"

"It's coming from over there!"

"Go, go, go!"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Over here! We found them."

"They're here. We found them!"

"All right, we got an RT coming through, people. Make a hole! For your own safety, keep moving away from the building."

The firemen placed Penny in a stretcher and was put in the ambulance.

"Bolt." Penny saw Bolt's unconscious body as he was placed beside her.

"I gotta get through. Sweetie! You're okay. You gotta be okay. You're gonna be just fine." Her mother reassured her

"She's stable, but we're gonna take her to the hospital just to be safe."

"I'm so sorry this happened. I can't imagine what you must be feeling. No mother should ever have to go through something like this, but I promise you we're going to make this work for us. I'm talking cover stories, production deals, executive producer credit. This is so great!" her agent said

Penny's mom throws him out of the ambulance

"Ow!"

"We quit." She said as she closed the door

"No, no! Wait! Let's not make any rash decisions. Let's put a pin in it."

* * *

"I'm afraid your injuries were more severe than we had previously thought,

my dear. We had to completely reconstruct your face." The doctor said as he unrapped the bandages of 'Penny'

"Have a look." The nurse hander her a mirror

"Well, at least Calico won't be able to recognize me." The fake Penny said

Calico appeared with an syringe in his hand, about to shot the girl with it.

"Calico!"

The syringe was broken into pieces by 'Bolt's laser-vision

"Bolt!" the girl and the dog quickly jumped out of the window but was captured by a tractor beam of a UFO. And a swarm of UFOs were flying away. The camera goes back to Calico, who removes his mask.

"Aliens."

The TV screen was turned off.

"That is totally unrealistic." Rhino commented

"Absolutely ridonculous." Bolt added

"You could say that again." Mittens said, Penny's mom started to scratch Mitten's back "Oh, yeah. Right there, right there. Over. Yeah, that's the spot."

"Hey, silly doggy." Penny said to Bolt and took a picture of all of them

"That's a keeper. You wanna go play outside? You wanna go play outside? Let's go!" Penny said

Bolt barked enthusiastically as he followed Penny outside

"Bolt! Come on, buddy!"

"Penny! Can you get the mail, please?"

"Okay Mom. Wait here Bolt." Penny opened their mailbox and grabbed the letters and bills inside it. She noticed a small box along with the letters. She picked it up and brought it back to their house. "Come on, Bolt."

Bolt grabbed his toy carrot and followed Penny.

"Mom, is this yours?" Penny waved the box

"No, I don't think so. I haven't ordered anything from the internet lately. Maybe it's from your fans again."

"Huh. Wouldn't be the first time though."

"Ever since you left the show, there had been hundreds of complains and fan mails kept coming through our doorstep, begging for you to come back."

"I know. I kinda felt bad to disappoint them like that though."

"But it's for the best you know. now you can finally have a normal life with Bolt like you wanted. And with a few additional members to our family." Penny's mom chuckled as she looked at Mittens and Rhino.

"Yeah…" Penny smiled

"They would understand. So what's inside the box?"

"I don't know."

"Then open it and see."

Penny ripped the wrapping off and opened the box, revealing a golden pendant with an unusual markings that is of a shape of a snake holding a rose with its body. She picked it up and turned it around. She saw Bolt's mark and a 'P' on top of it.

"Well, that's very pretty. Who is it from?"

Penny looked inside the box but found no letter or note. "I don't know. Whoever gave it to me didn't leave any note… weird. It's a shame, I would've thanked him or her for this. It's really beautiful." Penny admired the pendant as she put it around her neck. The pendant suddenly glowed. "Wow…"

* * *

 **Hiro**

Hiro and Baymax are inside the portal rescuing Callaghan's daughter. Baymax is hit by a large pile of debris, damaging his thrusters. It seems all hope is lost.

"There is still a way I can get you both to safety." Baymax said as he placed his rocket fist inside the bottom of the pod holding Callaghan's daughter.

Hiro realizes what Baymax was going to do.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"No, no, no, no, no, wait. What about you?"

"You are my patient."

"B-B-Baymax, no—" Hiro said trying to stop Baymax of his plan

"Your health is my only concern."

"Stop! No, I-I-I'm- I'm gonna figure out—"

"Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No! There's gotta be another way! I'm not gonna leave you here! I'll think of something!"

"There is no time. Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Please! No! I can't lose you, too." Hiro began to sob with tears forming in his eyes

"Hiro, I will always be with you."

Hiro tearfully huged Baymax and starts crying. And Baymax hugged him back and bid him farewell.

"I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro said with a heartbroken tone in his voice

Baymax fired the rocket. Hiro watch as his friend was left stranded in the portal. Hiro, along with Abigail, made it just in time before the portal exploded

"Hiro! Yeah they made it!" they all ran to him

They noticed that Baymax wasn't with Hiro.

"Baymax?"

Hiro couldn't say anything and just shook his head. His friends looked shocked and saddened by what happened. Afterwards, the police and paramedics came to help Abigail. Callaghan was finally arrested and he was disappointed at himself as he regretted everything that he had done, but he was relieved and glad to see his daughter alive and well. Hiro and his friends watch from the top of a building and left the place.

 _On the television_

" _A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters at Krei Tech Industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what would have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking, "who are these heroes and where are they now?""_

"Hey." Hiro greeted his friends who were chatting in the café

"Hi." They greeted him before leaving

"It's so exciting."

"Hey, sweetie." Aunt Cass hugged and handed Hiro his lunch before Hiro leaves for college

"Last hug." Hiro pulled his Aunt for a hug before leaving, "Bye." He said as he ran to catch up with the others

At the San Fransokyo Tech, Hiro took over his brother's former lab. He started unpacking his things. He took out the last piece of Baymax's armor, the rocket fist, that he kept to remind him of Baymax. He carefully placed it on top of a shelf and reminisced the time he spent with Baymax.

He did a fist bump with this just like what they used to do and said, "Bah-a-la-la-la…"

The finger opened up a bit and Hiro noticed something in it. He opened it and saw Baymax's chip which contained all of his personalities and memories, seeing thing gave Hiro hope and joy in his heart. He began to work and create a new body, after a while it finally worked.

"Ow…" Hiro said

Baymax's eyes slowly opened, "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion… Hello Hiro." He greeted

Hiro couldn't believe that he got his best friend back and ran towards Baymax to hug his balloon-like body. Baymax hugged him back, both glad to be reunited.

"Oh my!" Honey dropped the test tubes she was holding, "B-Baymax?"

"Hey! What happened? What's with the commo—" Wasabi and the others entered the room to see if there was an accident

"Baymax!" they all ran to their robot friend

"You're back!" Wasabi cheered

Baymax noticed Honey Lemon crying, "Are you in any pain? Tears are falling from your eyes."

"No, no, Baymax… we're just glad you're back."

"Excuse me…" they all turned around and saw Alistair Krei at their doorstep

"Mr. Krei?"

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, it's fine… what are you doing here? Is there something that you need?"

"Oh no, not much. I was just… um… I'm the one managing San Fransokyo Tech for a while just until Abigail recovers. It's not much but I wanted to make it as one of the things I'd do as an apology to her. And I want to personally thank you for what you have done to this city, for saving me, and for saving Abigail. I am truly grateful and I guess I learned that money can't solve everything. I guess I lost sight of that when I lost Abigail. Thank you for bringing her back."

"You're welcome. Thank you for building that showcase hall in honor of my brother, Tadashi."

"It's the least I could do for a hero." Krei smiled at them, and started to grab something from his pocket, "Oh… and I saw this at your doorstep, I think it might be yours." He gave Hiro a golden pendant

"Huh? I don't own anything like this…"

"Really? I thought it was yours, it has a letter 'H' at the back."

Hiro turned it over and that there really was an 'H', "Maybe it's yours, Honey Lemon?"

Honey took the pendant and looked closely at it, "No, it's not mine but… I think it really could be yours Hiro." Honey handed it back to Hiro, "It has the same design of Baymax's head armor."

"Wha—"

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. I will host another event for the celebration of Abigail's succession as the new head of SFIT. I would like the five— six of you to be the ones to handle a big exhibition to show off your skills as a great way to welcome Abigail."

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, he's got it bad for this girl." Wasabi whispered to his friends and they all giggled

"So I'm guessing you're in?" Krei asked

"We're in!" they all said

"When do we start?" Gogo Tomago asked while chewing her gum

"It will be held next month, since she'll be fully recovered by then. So I guess it's best to start working now. But I'd like to first show you the plans…"

"Okay, let's go."

Hiro placed the pendant around his neck and it suddenly glowed. Hiro was shocked by what happened. He held the object and stared curiously at it. "Wha-"

"Hiro!" Wasabi called, "You coming?"

"Uh… yeah!" Hiro ran to join his friends

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yay this is the first chapter (sort of) of my new fanfic of the famous Modern Four/ Futuristic Four which consists of Wilbur, Violet, Hiro, and Penny.**

 **OMG! I was on the verge of crying when I wrote Hiro's last scene. And I had to watch the whole scene from the movie which totally made me cry.**

 **After watching Big Hero 6 for the first time, I saw a lot of fanmade videos on YouTube and on Wikia. And I thought that it was really cool that they made another crossover group like the Big Four (Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida), which I am a big fan of. And I noticed that there aren't much stories on this site about this new group so I decided to write a fanfic about them just for fun.**

 **I don't really make fanfics that are in between the original movie, because it just screams déjà vu all over so I had to make their timeline after their separate movies.**

 **I know that it just contains the last scenes of each movie, which is kinda boring. I know. All I did for this chapter was to add a few scenes just to see how they got their pendants. AND because I really hate doing flashbacks because it's really confusing.**

 **I know. "What's with the pendant?" right? Well for now let's just say that it's a pretty big part of their new adventure, but of course they don't know that yet. I'm not going to explain much about it, because it will totally spoil the story.**

 **The prologue is pretty boring. Yes. But don't worry because things will get interesting soon.**

 **About the pendant. Story. Mystery. Whoever gave them that. It will all be revealed in time.**

 **Wilbur: Uh, believe it or not. I actually read the script and the story behind the pendant will take a while before it's revealed. Though it will appear a lot in the next chapters**

 **M.A.: What are you doing here?**

 **Wilbur: Telling the reader to not get their hopes up on finding out about the necklace because it was on purpose to keep the suspense of this story up.**

 **M.A.: Go back to the set! I'm trying to make an introduction here.**

 **Wilbur: If it's an introduction, shouldn't it include us? The stars of this story? (smirks)**

 **M.A.: Wilbur Robinson!**

 **Violet: Sorry. We couldn't get him to stay behind**

 **Penny: Well, there's nothing we can do now that he's here. You can come out, Hiro.**

 **Hiro: Okay. Sorry, Mariposa.**

 **M.A.: Seriously… can you just get that (points at Wilbur) out of here.**

 **Penny: No can do. The dog out of the cage and there's no stopping him from running wild. No offense Bolt. You're different from him. You're a good boy, aren't you? (rubs Bolt's belly)**

 **Wilbur: Ha. Ha. Very funny, Red.**

 **Violet: Wilbur.**

 **Wilbur: Okay, okay. Let's go. Oh let's just say goodbye to our readers first.**

 **M.A.: Fine. I apologize for this outrageous Author's Note because somebody can't seem to control himself.**

 **Penny: See you, guys.**

 **Violet: Hope you liked it so far**

 **Hiro: Bye.**

 **Wilbur: Be sure to read the next official Chapter 1 because it's about me. See ya.**

 **M.A.: If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions. Please write them down below and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Wilbur: Which take about a few days to update so take all the time that you need.**

 **M.A.: WILBUR!**


	2. Ch 1 (part 1) - Wilbur's Story

Chapter 1.1 – Wilbur's Story

"Welcome to the annual Todayland Technological and Academic Institute science convention. Our first presentation is from the Wilbur Robinson who is the son of Cornelius Robinson, the man who greatly succeeded in developing our city's technology and advancement, and the CEO of Robinson Industries." Mrs. Patterson, middle aged woman who has dark auburn hair who is Wilbur's science teacher, said.

"Yes." Wilbur grabbed a big box and walked in front of the stage. He placed the box on top of the table provided at the stage.

Wilbur Robinson. Age: 16. It's been two years since the 'incident' happened. Things were back to normal. Wilbur looked more mature since that day. He became taller, though still keeps the same odd hairstyle of his. He never lost his cheerfulness and sense of adventure, which others see as being very reckless.

"You may begin."

"Thank you Susan for that wonderful introduction of yours, and may I say that you are-"

"Can it Young Robinson, and start your presentation, which I hope will not explode like last the last five projects, but just in case, I already called the fire department." Mrs. Patterson smirked to Wilbur as she dialed the fire department on her phone.

"Right. Uh so..." Wilbur cleared his throat before speaking again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you something I can assure you have never seen before in real life." He grabbed the object inside the box and carefully placed it on top of the desk.

"It is, as some of you might've guessed it, a real live dinosaur egg." Wilbur added, "I used a special time travelling device to transport this egg from 200 million years ago."

"Where and how did you acquire such a thing?"

"I used my father's blueprints of his time machine as an inspiration to do this. I modified it to make the past or future come here to our time." Wilbur said, _"Which of course required the materials and equipment of the original time machine #2 itself, which Dad doesn't have to know. But it was worth it, now I'll just hurry back home and return the time machine to its original state before Dad come back from his business trip."_ He thought to himself

"Well, where is this… uh, time machine?"

"Oh it's over here." Wilbur pulled out his hoverboard that carried the time transporter. He pulled out the white cloth covering it and revealed a turquoise colored machine, shaped like a giant ring.

"Brilliant, maybe there's hope for the Robinson heir yet."

The whole place was filled with gasps of shock, amazement, and admiration. Wilbur could hear all the 'wow' and 'cool' coming from the audiences' mouths. He smirked as he successfully completed to show off once again. Then the room suddenly became quiet. They all stopped yelling and cheering as they all turn their heads to the desk. Only the sound of a crack can be heard. All of their eyes widened as the mysterious egg had begun to hatch. Wilbur took a slight step backwards from the desk as the crack became bigger and bigger. A strange creature started to come out of the egg bit by bit.

"Whoa!" The creature completely came out of its shell and it started to shriek so loud that the glass windows broke. The whole class began to panic and scream as the young dinosaur quickly jumped from desk to desk. They all ran around the classroom which turned the whole place upside down.

"WILBUR ROBINSON!"

"I am so dead…"

* * *

"This is the last straw Wilbur Robinson. I have had enough!" Cornelius angrily banged open the door to the lab

"But Dad, it was an accident. How was I supposed to know that the dinosaur egg will hatch in the middle of the class?" Wilbur followed his father, pleading

"Exactly! You didn't even think of at least using the machine to find out its exact age, but that's beside the point. What the heck went through your brain to make you do travel to the past and bring back a dinosaur egg?"

"That is an excellent question."

"Wilbur." Cornelius crossed his arms

"I just thought it'd be cool to bring an egg of an extinct animal and show it to my fellow citizens, since they haven't seen a real one unlike me." Wilbur nervously rubbed the back of his neck

"Why couldn't you just make a new invention or something?" Cornelius sighed

"But technically I did!"

"Don't get all smart with me young man, you know what I mean."

"Sorry dad." Wilbur mumbled

"It was dangerous Wilbur, you all could've been harmed. Thank God, the fire department was nearby. An amazing coincidence, you lucky they were there to help."

Wilbur chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah, lucky me…"

"The main point is that you aren't supposed to bring a dinosaur egg to class in the first place. And that's another thing..." Cornelius pointed at his son

"Great, here we go again." Wilbur grunted

"Wilbur if we've told you once, we've told you a thousand times, never use the time machine for personal reasons." They both said

"This is not a joke Wilbur, this is serious. What if you suddenly caused another rip in the time space continuum? You were so close to destroying the future world, your world, last time. It was a good thing I manage to prevent any time paradox happen."

"I know Dad. I'm sorry alright."

Even now it was still unexplainable how Wilbur could still remember all the events that had happened to them, but in the end it doesn't really matter anymore as long as they were all there and safe. And that was enough. It was a good thing that it has all occurred in one day or it might've caused a permanent brain damage on Wilbur for having two sets of memories.

"And what's worse is that not only did you steal a time machine **again** but you even completely modified it."

"Sorry Dad… again."

"I know you are but remember that no matter how much you wanted to share this knowledge to the world, you must always think of the consequences of doing so. You're 16 already. You should know that it is the responsible thing to do. Something I had to learn the hard way that a Time Continuum Task Force Officer had to come pick me up from the past to fix it." Cornelius chuckled as Wilbur smiled

"I thought the motto was Keep Moving Forward, when did you change that?"

"It's still our motto and it is your turn to follow it by fixing your mistakes."

"Oookay, so what do I have to do this time?"

"Oh you're not going to do anything." Cornelius walked towards his desk

"Huh? What?"

"You are going to do nothing. I will be the one to handle this and send you to a new school!"

"Oh, alright, you will- WHAT?! Dad, you can't be serious. You're transferring me to a new school?!"

"Yes. I have got it all covered. It's right here." Cornelius handed a folder to Wilbur

"Walt Disney Academy? A school for great young scholars and special teenagers with outstanding skills and expertise. This school can train the students' academic and athletic abilities and their own special skill that each child has that make them unique in their own way." Wilbur read the brochure

"Yup. It is perfect for you. I'm sure that they can handle your um... particular skills and abilities and personality."

"What's this some military school?"

"No, it's definitely not like that."

"Wait. It says here that it's in California. That's like on the opposite side of the world! Are you kidding me? Does this mean that I have to-"

"First thing, you are exaggerating that it's on the opposite side of the world, it's practically our next door neighbor… okay… yes… it's still really far from here but it will be just fine. And yes. You are going to have to live in a dormitory."

"This is a joke right?"

"Afraid not, son." Cornelius looked at his son straight in the eye

"Dad! You're sending me off to a stupid boarding school!"

"Well… not really. But trust me, it will be good for you."

"But why? Since when?"

"Well your mother and I have been discussing about this and your sort of a rebellious stage and we think that it's best for you to go to this school."

"Wait, Mom also knows about this?"

"Yeah… and so do your grandpa and grandpa… and your aunts and uncles… and the twins..." Cornelius averted his eyes from looking at Wilbur

"So basically, **everyone** knows this except me."

"Y-yeah…"

"Seriously? Even- don't tell me that Uncle Goob knows about this too?"

"Uh... yeah..."

It was kinda surprising that Wilbur and Goob actually became really close, probably closer than his other uncles. Goob became Wilbur's godfather and since then Goob treated Wilbur like his own son and he became like a second father to Wilbur, and of course forgetting everything that had happened that never happened, which isn't that difficult since Goob never really remembered anything cause the 'old Goob' suddenly vanished and a 'new Goob' was born, though he knows since Wilbur and Cornelius accidentally blurted it all out and though it gave him quite a headache, he was able to understand it.

"Are you all that much in a hurry to get rid of me?"

"What? No no no. It is absolutely not like that." Cornelius sighed as he placed his hands on Wilbur's shoulders.

"You are not being sent away because of your countless acts of getting yourself into trouble. Look, the reason why we are doing this is because we think that your current school is not the right one for you to be in because you are a very special kid and they can't see that just yet and neither can you."

"What do you mean Dad?"

"Let me ask you something, who are you?"

"That's… not a very excellent question Dad. Wilbur Robinson, of course."

"Good. Now, who does the world think you are?"

"Ah… well…"

"Well?" Wilbur thought about it for a while but he knew the answer from the start. It's not that he didn't realized it, he just didn't want to admit it so he just pretended to never notice it. But apparently his dad saw it too and he knew that Wilbur knows it himself.

"… Young Robinson, son of Cornelius Robinson… how did-"

"I'm your father after all. If I didn't know then I wouldn't be your father." Cornelius smiled, "And now tell me… who is **Wilbur Robinson**?"

"I… I don't know…" Wilbur thought

"Mhmm. I'll leave you now to think about it for a while, if you want to go to this school or not. If you still don't want to go then we won't force you but it's your decision. I'll see you later at dinner, I heard we're going to have roast beef tonight. See ya." Cornelius said before stepping on the transporter.

"Gre-" Wilbur was cut off by his father returning

"Oh and restore the time machine to its original state." Cornelius said before disappearing again

Wilbur was just sitting on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What were they expecting a young to do? Leaving this place to a world unknown, it's like a suicide mission. What was he even going to do there? Study? For what? To be like his dad like what everybody expects? To take over the Robinson Industries as the heir? Was that his fate? Was his only choice? But even if he chose not to take over, what was he going to do anyway. Wilbur never really considered any other possibilities he would have in the future because he always thought that his fate was sealed as the next president of the industries. But now? He was actually given a choice to change everything he thought his life was going to be. He never thought he actually had a choice to begin with but now it's different. He felt relieved but at the same time worried and even more pressured. What if it's a mistake to transfer to a new school? What if something goes wrong and change everything he and his dad worked hard on? Was he willing to take all that risk?

Wilbur sighed for the millionth time. He walked towards his desk and held the pendant that was, probably, given to him by his parents. He looked at the pictures he had when he would always take time travel trips to that past. The time when he visited Egypt before the Sphinx was completely built, his photo with Einstein, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, Abraham Lincoln, and George Washington. Then his eyes saw the picture of him and his dad, well the young Lewis.

"I really wish **you** were here, dad. You'd know what to do." He chuckled then his eyes widened, "That's it."

* * *

"Can you explain to me again why you are here?" Fifteen years old Lewis asked

"Because I need some advice?" Wilbur said

"Is this about a girl?" Lewis raised his eyebrow

"What?! Dad- Lewis No! No way! I can assure you it's not a girl."

"Okay so what is it?"

"It's about… umm… 'future' life decisions…"

"Then why don't you ask your father?" Lewis continued to create the blueprints for his next project

"You are my father."

"You know what I mean." Lewis said pointing the pencil on Wilbur

"Geez, you're starting to sound like my old man." Wilbur murmured but Lewis heard him Lewis glared at him.

"Then why don't you talk to your mom, you know that she's al-"

"Always right." Wilbur finished his sentence, "I know but I don't think they'd understand the pressure I'm in right now."

"And what makes you think I can help you?"

"Because **you'd** understand…"

"Hey, everyone I'm back! Is Cornelius here, Lucille?" they heard Franny say from the ground floor

"Oh, he's in the lab, as always." Lucille chuckled

"Looks like your Mom is back."

"Great."

Franny suddenly went inside the lab, holding a pile of music sheets, "You wouldn't believe the day I had, I- oh, sorry, I didn't know that we would be having a guest today."

"Neither did I… so how did the recital go?" Lewis said

"It was amazing, though Frankie was a little flat, but we could definitely work on that later. But we could talk about it all later, now what brings you here, Wilbur honey?"

In this time, Lewis _(I'm going to call him Lewis to avoid any confusion)_ and Franny had just started dating and apparently Fran knows Wilbur is her son after a surprise time travel and calling Lewis 'Dad'. It was quite a mess since Fran literally fainted. They explained things for quite a long time, before Fran was able to understand it all, luckily she didn't panicked or was freaked out as she is the mother of Wilbur. After a while, she got used to the frequent visits of Wilbur, though they decided to not tell his grandparents about it to avoid any drastic changes in the future.

"Umm… sorry. There's just so much to tell, I don't even know where to start."

"Then tell it from the very beginning. The storm before the bigger storm." Lewis said

"You mean the calm before the storm." Wilbur corrected

"Nope, when it comes to you, there's always a storm." Lewis smirked. Wilbur pouted and was about to answer back but Franny spoke first

"So tell us what happened." Franny said

Wilbur told them about what happened in the science presentation. Of course, that included telling them that he took the time machine and modified it, which made Lewis say that he will change the security code whenever he will go on a business trip. Then Wilbur told them about the talk he had with his father and the boarding school.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Lewis asked

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do or what I wanted to become since my whole life I thought that I will just inherit the Robinson Industries. I thought that was my fate, my only choice, but now when my Dad told me just now that I actually had more than one choice in my life… everything that I knew changed. It was easy for the two of you because you already knew what you've wanted to become since you were young. Mom, you wanted to become a great music conductor of frogs and Dad, you've always wanted to become an inventor, but me… I never thought that I could have a choice in life."

"It's okay. Wilbur, I understand." Franny hugged her future son

"You do?"

"A lot of people thought that I was crazy for teaching frogs music, and at some point I almost agreed to them. I even thought of just becoming a doctor like my parents, which everyone thought I would become, but I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, it started when I entered our school's science fair. I decided that it will be the last time I will teach music to the frogs because I had given up hope, but then I met a strange boy. I told him that I believe that frogs have more musical abilities that people then I realized that he might've also thought I was crazy, but you know what he said?"

"I think you're right." The three of them said at the same time and smiled at the memory

"And that gave me hope to continue my dream. Even though it came from just one person, it meant a whole lot. It gave me courage to face the world even if the world was against me, I knew that I wasn't alone. You're not alone Wilbur." Franny held Wilbur's hand and gave him a comforting smile

"Mom..."

Lewis grabbed Wilbur's shoulder and nodded.

"Dad…"

"You'll find your answers soon enough, Wilbur. I believe it as I believe in you."

Wilbur nodded to his past parents and stood up with his head held up high and ready to face the world. "Thank you Dad, Mom. I have to go now. I promise I'll visit you again sometime soon." Wilbur said as he headed to the balcony

"Okay, see ya later."

Wilbur jumped off the balcony. Time Machine #1 appeared with Wilbur inside. He set the coordinates back to his own timeline and was set to take off. He waved goodbye to Lewis and Franny before finally leaving. Lewis and Franny headed back inside, when they heard the time machine's honking. They turned around and saw Wilbur write 'See ya later' on the sky.

* * *

"Ha ha! You can't beat me little sis!" Gaston fired a roast beef at Franny

"We'll see about that. Hya!" Franny hit the roast beef away from her

"Give up!"

"Never! Or have you forgotten our family motto, brother?"

"No. But soon you will!" Gaston kept firing his roast beef cannon at Franny

Wilbur entered the room to see the dining room a total wreck, but then again it's not really a surprise anymore. The wall was covered with sauce and the floor with roast beef. His eyes widened to see the roast beef flying towards him, he quickly ducked down to avoid it. Good thing he had great reflexes.

"Hya!" Franny kicked a bowl of mashed potatoes that hit her brother straight in the face, "Bullseye."

Gaston waved his white flag and they all cheered for Franny.

"Nice one, Fran." Lucille said

"That was a spectacular show." Goob said

"Hey, Wilbur!" Cornelius greeted

"Oh hey, honey. Where were you? You missed the whole show."

"Sorry, Mom… I had some stuff to take care of."

"I see. Well, we still have some roast beef left. Have a seat." Franny said

"Okay, but umm… I would like to announce something to all of you."

They all turned around to face him. The twins, Spike and Dmitri, even appeared from the planters to listen to what Wilbur has to say. Cornelius looked at Wilbur with a smile and nodded to his son, encouraging him to continue.

"I… I have decided that I will attend the Walt Disney Academy."

"Are you sure honey? We're not forcing you to do this. You don't have to if you don't really want to." Franny caressed her son

"But I **want** to. I need to do this. I know I have to. I feel that whatever's bothering me my whole, the answers are at that school. I'm going." Wilbur stared straight into his mother's eyes with a serious face

"Wilbur…" Franny said. Cornelius put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Franny knew what her husband was thinking and saying to her. She turned back to Wilbur and said, "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Wilbur: Well I certainly did**

 **M.A.: Again?!**

 **Penny: Even after three years, you're still as childish as ever**

 **Wilbur: Hey!**

 **Hiro: She's right though**

 **Violet: In the next chapters he'll surely gain some maturity**

 **Penny: Yeah, but I don'y think he will in this part of the story**

 **Hiro: You mean where we randomly pop-up in the Author's Note and say things to our readers. Some are even spoilers**

 **Penny: Yes, he'll never be mature here even if he does show maturity in the story since that's what the author wants him to be**

 **Wilbur: Uh, I'm right here you know**

 **Violet: I second that Penny.**

 **Wilbur: Seriously even you Vi**

 **Violet: Haha sorry Wil, but she's right**

 **Wilbur: So no one is on my side on this. (looks at Hiro)**

 **Hiro: (looks away from Wilbur) Oh, I think Baymax is calling me for our next scene**

 **Violet: Aw, cheer up Wil. I'm sure you've got your fans to support you, right?**

 **Wilbur: Yeah yeah**

 **Penny: Anyway, guess whose story is next... Violet's story is next! See how her life turned out to be in two years.**

 **Violet: See you later guys. Don't forget to comment down below of what you think of this chapter**


	3. Ch 1 (part 2) - Violet's Story

**A/N**

 **I am so happy that you liked this fanfic. I promise to work hard on this but I can't promise that I'll be able to update everyday. Sometimes it might actually take a week or so. Please be really really patient. Anyways, I'd just like to say that the _Italicized words_ are the words the characters say in their minds. The chapter is actually pretty short. The A/N became too long that it made the chapter longer, so if the A/N's don't interest you, you can just skip the conversation. But I'd remind you that I sometimes leave clues and a bit of spoilers. I hope you like this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1.2 – Violet's Story

"This is quite impressive. I must say your skills have improved greatly, Violet dahling." Edna Mode said as she looked at the designs Violet made

"Thank you Miss Edna." Violet said

"Of course you are dahling, I was the one who taught you after all, and I rarely, almost never, accept anyone to be my student. But of course you are not just anyone, you are a very special somebody and a very skilled one in fact. If I weren't close friends with your parents, I would never have considered teaching you how to design and create such genius clothes." Edna smirked

"Yes, and I really appreciate what you have done for me." Violet Parr has been Edna's student or perhaps apprentice in designing clothes, outfits.

Violet has changed a lot these past few years, though she's still quite shy it's still a good thing though. She always wears a headband or sometimes ties her long hair in different hairstyles, and tries to create new fashion looks that made her really popular in school. Violet has always been interested in the world of fashion as she often reads fashion magazines and sometimes even draws some designs during her free time, but she never told anyone about this not even her family until recently after Violet graduated from junior high. Bob and Helen were very supportive with her decision that they even asked their good friend, Edna Mode, to teach her during her break until the day she steps in to the world of high school.

"I'm glad I could help, but now I would like to give you a proposition." Edna said in a serious tone

"What is it?"

"You see, there is a school for students who have special skills and talents such as yourself. And it can really help you to improve your skills in designing and at the same time you can meet people and gain connections that can aid you."

"Really?!"

"Yes. I would know since I attended the academy myself. It is called Walt Disney Academy."

"So you're an alumna of that school?"

Edna nodded, "And I can get you in there with my recommendation of you since I am a former student and a well-known international designer."

"That's amazing!"

"But…"

"But?"

"You see, dahling, there is a one small predicament…"

* * *

"CALIFORNIA?!"

"Yes, for the hundredth time." Violet sarcastically answered

"Honey, are you sure about this? Going to such a faraway school?" Helen asked her daughter

Violet and her family bought a new house after their old one was destroyed. The new house was actually a lot nicer than their previous house. They used the money Bob earned from his 'job' from Syndrome. And their lives were actually better ever since superheroes were allowed to go back and do their duty once again. Bob got a new job in a new company, formed after the whole incident with Syndrome, that helps Supers all over Metroville and Bob was currently the manager of the company. So they all lived quite peaceful, and if by peaceful meaning having the City of Metroville terrorized by villains everyday then, yes, it is quite peaceful. The Supers were accepted by the citizens again meaning that they can finally live in peace. The government decided to provide for the supers as a token for saving their town. Of course, Violet's family still continue living their lives as supers a secret while trying to live as normal citizens.

"Yes."

"But you know that means you have to live in a dormitory? I mean we certainly can afford it, but are you sure you can manage living on your own. I mean you have to be really responsible. And that will also mean that you will live with other people. Will you be able to take care of yourself?"

"Seriously? Mom, I'm a superhero. I believe I already proved more than a million times that I can handle things myself. I had tons of solo fights with villains before, and I handled it perfectly. And I babysitted Jack-Jack a lot of times and didn't set the house on fire, well there was the time when couch burned but I put it out and it was Jack-Jack's powers that did it anyway. If I can manage to take care of Jack-Jack, I can certainly manage to live by myself."

"Helen, she's all grownup now. She's sixteen now and she's practically an adult. Sooner or later we both knew that she would decide to leave the nest." Bob said

"Yes I know. But I was kinda thinking that she would leave the nest for college not high school… I…I haven't prepared myself for this." Helen sobbed dramatically and a bit sarcastic as Bob rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

Violet sighed, "Mom, seriously… nobody died. Oh come on Mom, please… I really want to go this school. It would really help my studies and it can help me achieve my dream of becoming a fashion designer." She practically begged and made the puppy pout face, which she didn't really want to do since she hadn't done that since she was five but she knew that it was the only way to get her parents to agree.

"Urgh… okay! Okay! Fine, you win." Helen sighed

"Yes!" Violet shouted

"But you have to promise me that you will be careful."

"I will."

"Promise me that you'll do your best in your studies."

"I will."

"You'll call us everyday, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"When are you supposed to leave?"

"I'm supposed to leave in two weeks."

"What?! But what about the documents, files to be signed? Your classes? Your dorm room?"

"Mom, chill. Edna told me that she got it all covered. I'll call her later to tell her that you gave me the okays and she'll handle everything afterwards so just relax. She's already in California actually something about dressing up another skinny Hollywood girl."

"Okay. That's E for you." Helen started to breathe normally again

"Hey." Bob said, "Have you told Kari and that Rydinger kid yet about this?"

Violet gasped, "Oh no! I forgot…" Violet stood up and quickly grabbed her bag and jacket

"Where are you going Vi?" Helen asked

"I'm gonna call them so I can personally tell them the news." Violet said as she headed towards the door

"Okay, I'll be back by ten." Violet said

"Before ten…" her parents corrected

Violet rolled her eyes, "I will. See you." Violet walked out of their house. She grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed Kari's number.

"Hey Vi! What's up?"

"Hey Kari, I have some major news. Meet me usual place?"

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. See ya there."

* * *

"You're leaving?! Vi, you can't be serious."

"I… am. Kari, look-"

"But what about the whole experiencing high school together? I thought we had the whole thing planned out?"

"Well…"

The two were at a small café where they often hang out since they were close to the owner. And you all know Kari, of course who often babysits Jack-Jack until the whole outrageous incident. She still contacts the family but never agreed to babysit Jack-Jack again though. She is the best friend of Violet. During some time in junior high, she did a complete makeover. She finally removed her braces and had her hair cut into a short bob and often wore hair clips on one side of her head.

"So when are you going to tell Tony? You are going to tell him, right?"

"Of course, I am… I'm just not sure how."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was kind of thinking asking him out to dinner and…"

"And then comes the 'breakup' line." Kari sarcastically said

"What?! I'm not breaking up with him!"

"Vi, it's obviously one of the nice-breakup clichés."

"Huh?"

"You know, the guy asks the girl out to dinner, they both have a little chat, then the guy suddenly becomes serious and says the whole 'we need to talk' thing which is a hundred percent not a good sign, then bam! The guy dumps the girl, then afterwards it's the whole 'it's not you, it's me' crap, yadayadayada end of story. Come on Vi, don't give him that kind of cliché idea."

"Then how the heck do I tell him without making it sound like a breakup, which we aren't, Kari?"

"Looks like you've got no choice but to tell him straight."

"Is that really the best choice? Wouldn't it look like breaking up in a snap?" Violet asked

"That's just a risk you'll have to take. It's sooner or later, but I suggest you do it sooner otherwise you'll just let the days pass through and regret it."

"I really don't have much of a choice, do I…" Violet sighed

"Hey, it's your relationship not mine." Kari drank her coffee

* * *

Violet went to Metro High where Tony was studying and where Violet was supposed to go to. She waited behind the benches at the field where Tony and his team were training. She heard the sound of the whistle announcing the end of the game. The players started to leave one by one. Violet spotted Tony and quickly went to him.

"Hey Tony." Violet said

"Violet! What are you doing here?" Tony smiled and pulled her into a hug

"Oh you know, I just wanted to surprise you. I saw your game, you were amazing."

"Nah, you should see me play at the homecoming match." Anthony "Tony" Rydinger is Violet's boyfriend.

The two became a couple after a few dates since they went to the movies together, after Dash's race. And after a while they became the most popular couple in junior high and they still are even after Tony graduated. Though he is only a year older than Violet, he was able to skip grades and advance because of his great academic skills. He is the captain of the football team and will be a junior at the start of the semester. He became the captain at an early year because of the outstanding athletic qualities he showed the previous year and in junior high.

Violet gave a nervous laugh, "Uh.… um… actua-"

"Hey, let's take a different path, I wanna go somewhere first."

"Okay… whoa!" Violet was quickly pulled by Tony as they ran towards the park.

Violet and Tony went to an old basketball court. They saw a couple of grade schoolers playing. The ball suddenly slipped from one of the kids' grasp. The ball bounced towards the couple and Tony caught it. He slowly dribbled the ball and then he ran with great speed, though not as fast as Dash towards the hoop and shot it perfectly.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"Think I can join you guys for one game?" Tony asked

"Yes!" He played almost every sport, but favored basketball more. He started at the basketball team but since the football team practically begged for him to save the team and school pride and honor after a huge lost at the nationals. When they were in junior high, Violet and Tony often went to this place to hangout and Tony would always play basketball. The game finally ended with Tony's team winning, obviously.

"Shall we go now?" Tony asked Violet smiled at him and nodded. They began walking down the street.

"You miss it, don't you?" Violet asked

"What?" Tony asked

"Basketball." Violet answered

"Oh, yeah. It's been a really long time, I haven't really gotten any chance to play again since I'm always busy with the football team."

"Then why don't you quit?"

"It's easier said than done. The whole team and most of the school depend on me to bring them back to nationals. It's hard when you know that a lot of people are relying on you."

"I know… but Tony, don't you want to do what you want and achieve your dream?" Violet asked, but felt as if she were asking herself

"Of course I do, but… right now I just can't. But it's okay because I know that someday, I'll get there."

"Haven't you already done enough for them? The team is already fine and back in shape like they used to, wouldn't they be already fine on their own?!" Violet gasped

"Violet?"

"I… sorry."

"Violet, what's wrong?"

" _There's no other way than to just say it straight."_ Violet took a deep breath and sighed, "Tony, I'm moving."

"What?!"

"I'm not going to attend high school here. I'm transferring."

"W-why?"

"I've decided to attend an academy that can help me become a great designer. My mentor told me about this and she encouraged me to go there because it would really help me achieve my goal in becoming a fashion designer. It's my dream."

"W-when?"

"Two weeks… my flight to California will be in two weeks."

"You've actually got it all planned out, haven't you?" Tony asked sadly

Violet couldn't say anything and just nodded.

"But… w-what about our high school life? We won't be able to spend it together… the school trips, the school dance, homecoming, prom? Come on Violet, they were expecting us to be prom king and queen. I really… don't want you to leave. I can't do this." Tony turned around and ran away

"Tony!"

* * *

It's been a week since Violet last seen or heard from Tony. She's been trying to call and text him the whole week but he still won't answer. Violet already spoke with Edna and fixed all the documents needed for the transfer. No matter what, she still wanted to do this. She was packing up her things when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Hey, honey. Kari's here to visit you."

"Oh… hey Kari."

"Hey, Vi." Kari said as she entered the room

"I'll leave you girls alone. If you need anything, I'm in the kitchen." Helen said before leaving the room

"Okay. Thanks Mom."

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr." Kari waved goodbye, "Why the long face Vi? I was expecting to see a happy face of a soon-to-be California girl."

"It's just that I'd hate to leave knowing that Tony and I still haven't made up."

"What? He still won't answer your calls?" Kari said

"Or reply to my texts. I even visited his house but his parents told me he wasn't there." Violet lied down on her bed, "I don't know what to do. I can't help but think that it might be over between us."

"Come on, Vi, don't be like that. You two haven't broken up unless the two of you both agreed to. Just give him some time, he'll come around."

"I hope he'll come around soon because I'm running out of time here."

"Okay, let's go." Kari stood up from the bed

"Huh? Where?"

"To the mall. I can't bear to have the gloomy Violet by my side, so we're going shopping. And besides, you'll need a new wardrobe to show off to California."

"Are you sure this isn't another excuse to go shopping?"

"Maybe… but cheering you up is on the top of the list." Kari said as she dragged Violet downstairs

"Hey girls, where are you going?" Helen asked

"Shopping. I'm bringing our Violet back. See ya Mr. and Mrs. P, Jack-Jack. We'll be back before ten!" Kari quickly ran outside and practically pushed Violet inside her car, and they were gone faster than the speed of Dash.

"uh…bye…" Helen was dumbstruck at the scene, unable to process what just happened

* * *

"Oooh that looks good on you Vi. You should buy it."

"Haven't we bought enough clothes, Kari? I'm already carrying ten bags." Violet said catching her breath

"But we haven't even begun! Come on, Violet." Kari ,still hyper as ever, pulled Violet to another boutique

"Can't we rest first?"

"Fine. I heard they've just opened a new ice cream store, do you wanna check it out?"

"Sure." Violet nodded

* * *

Violet and Kari were walking towards the ice cream shop when they noticed a familiar face, much to Violet's disgust.

"Hey isn't that your-" Kari

"Dash!?" Violet ran towards the table where Dash's sitting

Dash spitted out the soda he was drinking, "V-Violet?!"

"You're in deep trouble man." His friend, Justin, said as he stood up and began to leave

"H-hey, where do you think you're going?!"

"Sorry man, but I don't want to be the man in the middle when the two of you argue." Justin patted Dash's back

"Fine, leave me to face the war on my own."

"Sorry Dash, I'll call you later." Annabelle kissed Dash's cheek before she followed Justin

"Some friends you are…" Dash mumbled

"Dashiell Robert Parr! What are you doing here?" Violet yelled at her brother

"What? I can't hang out with my friends in the mall now?"

"No, not when you were supposed to be studying for the tests next week. Mom and Dad thought you were at your friend's house studying not slacking off with your friends. When they hear-"

"Don't talk about my friends like that, especially Anne. Just because you and Tony broke up doesn't mean that you have to break up every couple that come in your way."

"I am not insulting them. Tony and I didn't break up, we just had an argument that's all. Wait… did you just admit that you're together with Annabelle?"

Dash blushed and couldn't hide it even if he ran all the way to Europe.

"Nevermind, we'll talk about it later. Right now, this isn't about me, this is about you and your tests next week. You know that you'll have to repeat a grade is you fail this, whether or not you're in the track team."

"I know… sorry sis. I'll explain everything to Mom and Dad later."

"I'm sorry too. What were you doing here anyway?"

"I… I…"

"Dash?"

"Hey, do you wanna know where Tony is?"

"Don't change the sub- you know where Tony is?!"

"Y-yes."

"Where is he?"

"… I promised not to…"

"Dashiell Robert Parr, tell me where he is or I'll tell Annabelle and Justin your certain accident at a certain theme park where your field trip will take place next month."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

* * *

"Welcome to Super Fudge Sundae, how can I perk up your da- Violet?!"

"Pfft h-hi T-Tony…" Violet stuttered to prevent her laugh from coming out

On the other hand Kari just burst out laughing at Tony, "Nice outfit, Tony." Kari took a photo of Tony in his ice cream suit. "This would look great on the yearbook."

Tony's jaw dropped and was red from embarrassment, unable to figure out how they found out until he saw a blonde haired boy laughing behind Violet.

* * *

"Sorry about interrupting your work Tony." Violet said to Tony, who was no longer in an ice cream suit

"It's okay, Vi. I knew the little twerp wouldn't keep his mouth shut about this for that long anyway."

"How long have you been working here?"

"A month ago just when this store just opened, they were looking for new recruits."

"And you told Dash?"

"Nope. A few days after I started working, Dash saw me and I told him not to tell any of you in exchange, I will teach him lessons for his test. For a thirteen year old kid, he's pretty deviously clever."

"So Dash was actually taking his tests seriously, who would've thought? Why were you working anyway?"

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"I… uh… wanted to buy you this." Tony gave her a small box

Violet opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with sparkling crystals and in the middle was an amethyst gem, carved like a flower. "Oh Tony, it's beautiful. Thank you." Violet hugged Tony

"I'm glad you like it. I was planning on giving that to you on our first day of high school but…"

"I'm really sorry Tony. I-" Violet was cut off when Tony placed a finger on her lips

"I know. That's why I worked double shifts so I can earn the money to buy this early."

"I'm so so sorry Tony that I have to leave, but-"

"But you have to and I'm not going to stop you." Tony cut her off again, "It is your dream and you are only a few steps away from it, you shouldn't have anything to hold you back. So I'll be here to cheer you on each and every day." Tony finished

"Thank you… I love you." Violet embraced Tony

"I love you too." Tony said as he kissed her forehead

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wilbur: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why is it like this? I thought the pairings were Wilbur/Violet. Not Tony/Violet!**

 **Hiro: Why are you so affected?**

 **Wilbur: Wha-? I… I am not!**

 **Penny: Busted. (smirks)**

 **Violet: Hey guys, cut it out… we should get out of here before-**

 **M.A.: WHY are you here AGAIN?**

 **Violet: That.**

 **Wilbur: Hey Mariposa, can you explain why the heck Violet and Tony are dating?**

 **M.A.: First of all, to the readers who do not know yet, the nickname of my username is Mariposa details are on my profile. And as for you Wilbur, WELL if you had just waited for me instead of starting the Author's Note WITHOUT the author, I would have already explained the reason. (sighs) Anyways, as I was supposed to explain in the first place, the reason why I wrote Violet and Tony dating is because it is actually quite important since I'm writing this after each of their movies. In this case, it takes place after Violet's past which includes her having a crush on Tony and him asking her out at the end. So I can't just remove Tony like he never existed, and besides I kinda like his character.**

 **Wilbur: More than me? (puppy pouts)**

 **M.A.: (tries to look away) Eh… um… uh, well anyways! I would just like to thank the people who reviewed our story.**

 **Wilbur: Hey!**

 _ **Lavender Hope:**_ _ **Hey! I really like your story so far. :) You write the characters really well, and I can imagine the scenes playing out in my head when I read! Keep up the good work! I'll be waiting for more! :D**_

 _ **PS: you also have a follower starting now. ;)**_

 _ **Iron Rose Writer:**_ _ **Love it. Your AN's are HILARIOUS! KEEP it up. Can't wait to see what happens next.**_

 **M.A.: I am very thankful to you guys. I'm really glad to know that people are really reading this story and that you liked the story so far and I promise to not let you guys down. Though I can't believe you like this type of A/N.**

 **Wilbur: Told ya. I knew they love me.**

 **Penny: (shoves Wilbur) As if!**

 **Violet: Wow, it turned out to be a good thing to let the dog out of its cage every once in a while. I'm also glad you liked it, though I actually messed up some of the lines.**

 **Wilbur: Oh, I remember when the part when you saw Dash and his friends at the ice cream shop**

 **Violet: Oh please don't tell them that..**

 **Wilbur: Tell them what? That when you were running to him and he spits out his drink and apparently you were too close and he spitted his drink all over you. It was hilarious!**

 **Violet: Wilbur! No it wasn't! It was absolutely disgusting…**

 **Wilbur: Oh please… my family always get into a food fight and we still eat them after.**

 **Violet: Ew!**

 **Wlbur: And you think your brother's digusting… my grandpa-**

 **M.A.: OKAY! Before things get even more disgusting in here, I'll just say that on the next chapter will be about Penny!**

 **Penny: I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and you'll see my lovable doggie, Bolt, with of course Mittens and Rhino. I hope you'll like my story.**

 **M.A.: Please write a review if you liked this chapter. Please write if there are errors in my writing, I think there is because English isn't exactly my native language or my mother tongue so I'm still learning. So I'll see you-**

 **Wilbur: Wait!**

 **M.A.: What is it?**

 **Hiro: Well, we were thinking that since they liked the odd A/N's we are having, does this mean that we are allowed to be here now?**

 **M.A.: Well… since I used to do this to my other fanfics… fine, you have my permission.**

 **All: YES!**

 **Hiro: Wait, you used to have this kind of A/N's. Why didn't you allow us before?**

 **M.A.: Well, obviously it's because I know that a** _ **certain someone**_ **can't keep his mouth shut and spoil the whole story. But now that what's done is done, I'll just chain him to the wall the next time we have another A/N. But now, we should probably say goodbye to our readers cause we've already kept this A/N a bit too long.**

 **All: See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Penny: Bye-bye Bolt.**

 **Bolt: (barks)**

 **Penny: Good boy!**


	4. Ch 1 (part 3) - Penny's Story

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait but it's finally here. Yay! The final part of chapter one and it's of course our very lovable Penny. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or any other Disney characters.**

 **This is just a fictional story of a fictional movie.**

 **And pretty soon I'm just gonna get bored of writing disclaimer because I keep getting disappointed that I don't own it.**

 **Ruina – is a Latin word meaning 'destruction'**

 **The _italicized words_ are either the person's thoughts, someone reading something, or the animals talking**

* * *

Chapter 1.3 – Penny's Story

"She went over there! Let's go!" Penny ran with Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens

Penny, Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were in a secret laboratory in a building. They kept running down the hall chasing after the criminal. When they reached the end of the hall, they turned left and saw the wall going down, closing the entrance.

"Rhino! Strike!" Penny threw Rhino towards the entrance and the descending wall

Rhino's ball suddenly became bigger and bigger as he rolled towards the wall. Rhino went through the wall, breaking it in the process. Penny saw some of the villain's minions running towards them. They looked a lot like Dr. Calico's minions, wearing similar motorcycle helmets.

"Mittens! Scratch!" Penny commanded as she grabbed a small cylinder and pressed a button, extending it to become a rod. Penny began to attack them one at a time.

Mittens swiftly jumped and attacked the minions. She landed on her feet and blew on her claws, as the minions all fell down at the same time.

"Great job. Now let's go hunt her down."

They ran to the rooftop where they saw a young woman with long black hair with silver highlights, standing in the middle.

"Well, isn't this a surprise… the great Penny and her little pets have arrived… a little too late." The woman smirked

"You-"

"My plan has already begun and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Especially since I already have the one who has all the answers my father couldn't get from yours."

"No! Where is **he**?!" Penny clenched her fist, not letting the anger take over her

"Oh you don't have to worry about **him**. I'll take good care of the boy… that is until I have everything that I needed from him."

"No, you will not! Bolt-" Penny shouted but was cut off by the sound of a helicopter

Several armed minions arrived and surrounded Penny. A rope was dropped down from the helicopter. The woman grabbed it and was lifted up from the ground.

"Ruina!" Penny shouted

"Don't think this is the last time we will meet. You haven't seen the last of me! I will have my revenge! And I will finally take over the universe!" Ruina laughed in an evil manner as she ascended from the ground

"And we'll be there to stop you, daughter of Dr. Calico… Bolt! Speak."

Bolt put one of his legs behind and took a deep breath. He did the Super Bark. The machines and minions were blown away and exploded, but they saw Ruina escape from afar still laughing.

"I will find you… Brother…" Penny put up a strong face but a single tear fell from her eye

"And cut! Okay everyone that was great let's wrap it up."

"Great job, Penny. You were amazing." Penny's mom hugged her

"Thanks Mom."

"Wow! That was the best show you've done so far. The ratings of this show have already gone up. You and Bolt are just brilliant. I'm so glad to have you back on the show. I'm sorry for what happened before." Mindy Parker shook hands with Penny

"I'm just glad, I didn't have my old agent. I thank Natalie for that." Penny replied as she smiled at the tall red-headed girl beside her

"I still have a lot to learn though. I'm still just a beginner after all."

A few months after Penny quit the show and decided to live a normal life with Bolt and her new pets. The agency came knocking on their door and begging for Penny to return to the show. Apparently, the viewers didn't like the new look of the TV show, Bolt. In fact, they hated it so much that, people actually protested to either bring back the old duo or cancel the show. They obviously had no other choice. After receiving several persuasions from the agency, Penny decided to return but of course, with a few of her conditions. Number one of it was obviously a change of an agent. Another was to have a different director of the show. And the staff couldn't agree with more.

Penny's mom, Clarissa Forrester, disagreed with the decision of her daughter going back to the show after what happened at the fire accident. She refused any offer of going back to the world of Hollywood. But after a few months, she got used to the idea and fully accepted the fact that they were back in the limelight. And what mattered to her the most was that her daughter was happy.

The plot that they made so the real Penny could go back to the story was that after the fake-Penny was captured by the aliens and saved the world from the aliens taking over the Earth, they made peace with them but on the condition of the aliens removing her memories and thus restoring her former appearance.

"I'm gonna go and get changed." Penny waved to her mother before going to her trailer

"Ok, don't forget to head straight to the meeting room later, okay?"

"I won't." Penny closed the door, "Especially, since I've got a big announcement later on. Right Bolt?" she whispered and smiled at her dog, Bolt who barked and rolled over

Penny Forrester changed a lot after a few years. Penny was now 16 years old. Her hair grew longer, almost below her shoulders. She looked more mature than before but she never lost her kind and caring personality, especially towards her best buddy, Bolt.

Penny laughed at Bolt. She walked towards the table to get her camera and went back to Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. "Say, super bark." She pressed the button and the printed photo appeared. She placed it on her wall.

"Ok, now I'll just get changed and head to the meeting. Oh there's a whole bunch of treats for you guys at the table, go ahead and relax for a while." Penny said to her pets

The trio quickly ran towards the dining room to stuff their faces with mountains of treats.

Penny went to her dressing room and removed her uniform. The producers decided to make her some kind of super hero outfit as the story progressed. It was a red jumpsuit with short sleeves, black knee boots, black fingerless gloves, and a belt with Bolt's mark. Apparently, it was to boost the ratings of the show and it surprisingly did. A lot of costumes were sold all over the country.

She wore a simple t-shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers then tied her hair up in a ponytail. She packed her laptop inside her bag and set it aside. She opened her drawer and took out a jewelry box. She grabbed her golden pendant and it glowed as she placed it around her neck. She quickly left the dressing room, grabbing her bag and opened the door of her trailer.

"I'll come back soon and tell you all about the good news." Penny said to the three who were still busy eating. Penny laughed at them before leaving and riding her scooter to go straight to the meeting room.

" _So she's finally going to tell them, huh… I wonder how it will go."_ Mittens said

" _She'll be fine, besides I doubt anyone can't make her change her mind about this. When Penny makes a decision, it is final and that's that. There's no arguing with her."_ Bolt said

" _Waff was tha neffz agaff?"_ Rhino said with his mouth full of food though they managed to understand when he asked what the news was.

" _It's-"_

* * *

"You're going to a school?!" the whole staff, including Penny's mom, were shocked to hear when Penny announced that she has decided to attend high school

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" Clarissa asked her daughter with a worried face

"Yes." Penny replied

"Why?"

"I've been homeschooled my whole life. I want to know and experience living a normal life for once. I never got a chance to go to school after I left the show, because my fans definitely haven't cooled down especially with fiasco of my replacement." Penny explained

The staff suddenly got goosebumps remembering the disaster they had to go through.

"Mom thought I should stay at home for a while until the whole thing blows over and the people will learn to like the new 'Penny', but that didn't happen so now I have decided finally go to school." Penny added

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"For quite a while now actually… I want to go to a normal high school, and experience normal things like a normal teenager. I'm sixteen already, I'm practically an adult and I can make decisions myself."

"We know you are, but you are a superstar. You can't expect that when you quit and leave this place, and go to school everyone will treat you as normal. They will definitely go ballistic on you." Natalie made an explosion sound like she was telling Penny that will be going off to a warzone.

Penny laughed at her expressions and gestures, "I know that. I can't even leave the house without someone wanting an autograph or the press asking questions about my life."

"Exactly, and if they ever found out that you will be going to school, people will definitely talk about it, press will be all around you, you will be on headlines on every magazine, everyone will want to know your story, the ratings of this show will go up, your popularity will rise an- you know, it might not be so bad after all." Mindy Parker said

Everyone looked at her with one of their eyebrows raised.

"Sorry." Mindy mumbled with an embarrassed look on her face. "Old habits die hard."

"Well, I don't see anyone else complaining about that plan so I guess you all agree about me going to high school." Penny stood up to leave

"Wait. Penny, are you sure you can do this? Handling the press and fans isn't easy even with our help… when you step inside that school, you're on your own. Can you handle it?" her manager asked

"Don't worry. I got it all covered. In fact I already picked the school I'm going to."

"Where?"

Penny picked up her laptop and showed them an online brochure, "Walt Disney Academy."

"That's… uh… cool, I guess but why this school."

"It's a school for teens with special talents most of them are famous, some are even sons and daughters of powerful people, like CEOs and such."

"So it's a place for spoiled and snobby rich kids." One of the staff commented

"Most of the students here are but there are also a lot of young talented scholars and besides… I don't think the teens who came from wealthy families are **all** a bunch of snobs, who knows, maybe some of them actually have talents." Penny explained

"But why here? I thought you wanted to go to a 'normal' high school? Isn't this kinda beyond normal?" Clarissa asked

"Well, I can't really go to a 'normal' normal school, but at least it's still a school. I can still experience normal things… kinda. And I don't have to worry about student rampaging on me all the time because most of them think they are far more superior than I am… so, can I go?"

They, excluding Penny, looked at each other for a minute and let out a defeated sigh before smiling at Penny. She knew what that meant even without seeing them nod. She mentally celebrated for making them agree.

"Okay, you have our permission. But you still have to continue working here of course." Mindy said

"Yes!" she finally let out, "And don't worry, I never planned on giving up this job. It's my career after all."

They all laughed and talked about it when Natalie realized something.

"Wait." The seriousness of her voice made everyone silent and turned to listen to her, "It's in San Diego."

"Yeah… so?" Penny asked

"It's quite far, isn't it?"

"A bit… about a 3-5 hour drive from here, I think. Why?"

"Won't you get tired from going from your house to your school then here?"

"Well…"

"She can take a private plane, Nat." Mindy said

"But she'll be tired, probably a bit sick from jet lag meaning she's going to rest instead of working by the time she arrives because I doubt she'll be in the mood to work. And a private plane? Seriously Mindy? Everyday? 365 days per year, can you manage that?" Natalie said

"We'll think of a way-"

"What? I doubt that we can do anything to solve this unless Penny decides to move into a dormitory, of she wouldn- wait-" Natalie turned to Penny, "Y-you wouldn't!" she gasped

"Well… I… might've…" Penny didn't continue as she noticed that they already realized what she meant to say.

"No no no no no. Out of the question. No way. Your mother would not allow this. Right?" Natalie turned to Clarissa with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, I'm pretty supportive of this decision." She said as she drank her tea

"What?!" they all shouted, except Penny who grinned

"Penny and I have actually had this talk before when we were discussing about her schooling before she returned to her life as an actress. We both agreed to let her live in a dorm if she wants. It will really help become more independent and responsible because she will definitely not learn it here will all of you spoiling her." Clarissa narrowed her eyes on them which made them feel a bit guilty.

"Well… are you sure about giving your approval on this matter?"

"Of course, I'm her mother after all. I trust my instincts as I trust my daughter. You should believe in her too." Clarissa smiled at her daughter

"Thanks Mom. You're the best." Penny hugged her mom tightly

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I had no idea how to end this so I just end it like that. Like, I said in the previous chapter that the whole location and the academy itself is just fiction. I didn't base it on anything. I just did a bit researching on the map and its geography in the internet. I just picked out the best among the places I've picked in California and San Diego was the winner. I chose it because one it was a well-known place and I'm not that creative in creating fictional places.**

 **Wilbur: yeahh "Walt Disney Academy" isn't that very original and creative…(rolls eyes)**

 **M.A.: Can it Robinson!**

 **Now, where was I? oh right, the second reason why I chose this is because of the distance. It's more than a hundred miles from Hollywood (where Penny lives) so that's a good enough reason for her to live in a dormitory.**

 **Wilbur: (reading a notebook) Hey why not Malibu? It's a good place, especially the beach.**

 **M.A.: Wha-? How did you-? Give me that! (snatches the notebook back)**

 **Wilbur: What? It's not like it's your diary or something, though your diary is much more interesting to read.**

 **M.A.: You did WHAT?!**

 **Wilbur: Nothing. (looks away)**

 **Violet: Malibu's great. They've got some amazing fashion there.**

 **Penny: True and a lot of famous people live there too, and even Beverly Hills. Why not there?**

 **Hiro: Hey, Oakland's great too. I've been there a couple times.**

 **M.A.: Have you been eve listening to me? I just told you about the distance reason. Miami and Beverly Hills are a no because it's practically your next door neighbor. And so is Oakland to you, Hiro. I've got no problem when choosing a place from Wilbur and Violet's viewpoint because their city can be placed anywhere in America. It's your places I was worried about since Penny's in Hollywood and Hiro's in San Fransokyo is San Francisco and Tokyo which I just considered to be mostly San Francisco because it makes it a lot easier for me. It's practically your next door neighbors so I picked the farthest, sort of, from both of your places. I'm not really sure what's in San Diego, I've never been there though I would like to someday. I picked California because I just love it. It's got great places and Penny and Hiro both live there which makes it easier. I didn't exactly ace my geography lessons back in high school.**

 **Wilbur: Who'd even want to memorize every name of every place in this world? It's cool to know a few things but seriously? ALL OF THEM?**

 **Penny: For once, I kinda agree with you**

 **M.A.: (sighs) Oh before I forget. Let me introduce to you guys our newest member of the team, Iron Rose Writer**

 **All: (claps)**

 **M.A.: Iron Rose is my story's beta reader. Yay! It's actually my first time getting a beta reader and right now it feels awesome!**

 **Hiro: I hope Iron Rose will also do a great job on my story cause it's next. See ya.**

 **M.A.: Ooh, you'll get to see Baymax...**

 **Violet: Yes, but it's sort of a sad chapter...**

 **Hiro: Hey, don't worry about it guys. Yes it will be a bit dramatic but it's gonna be great.**

 **Wilbur: True, and after your story it's finally, YES! You guess it! The four of us are finally going to meet! And-**

 **Violet: And it was the most worst day of my life!**

 **Wilbur: Aw c'mon, Vi. It wasn't that bad. Actually, what you did to me was worse.**

 **Violet: I did not! You spi-**

 **M.A.: Anyways, please write your reviews, comments, suggestions, did you like this chapter or not? Please write it all down below and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Ch 1 (part 4) - Hiro's Story

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! Yeah so I kinda forgot to do the review reading session with the character last chapter because I was in kind of a rush and I was really busy that I barely had enough time to edit my stories but here goes last chapter's reviews.**

 _ **ATimeInFantasy:**_

 _ **I like it so far, I agree... there isn't any stories about them. I have a suggestion in late-later chapters Hiro should design individual outfits for them with the help of Violet of course.**_

 _ **Lavender Hope:**_

 _ **Yay! Congrats, Iron Rose!**_

 _ **And hey, I grew up in California! Well, I haven't been to San Diego, but the northern half; say, close to Sacramento. California's not all city and beaches. Northern California, mainly inland, has lots of trees, valleys, hills, farms, and a lot of (empty) field space in between the bigger cities. Can't say what San Diego's like, unfortunately. Sorry bout that. Oh, but a plane ride from San Fransisco to Los Angeles is super short(at least how I remember it; only been on that trip once when I was little, so I can't be sure.) It felt fast though.**_

 _ **By the way, have I mentioned yet how much I love the way you write the characters? Can't wait to read Hiro's part! And the chapter where they all meet! What happened with Wilbur and Violet? But don't tell me! I'll be waiting to read it! :D**_

 _ **And I agree with ATimeInFantasy. You should totally have Hiro and Violet do their hero outfits!**_

 **M.A.: Hmm… I'm still thinking about it, but the percentage of them having outfits is definitely getting higher.**

 **Violet: Hey, yeah. I really really want to finally show my designs to you guys but of course, like my mentor always tells me-**

 **Edna: NO CAPES!**

 **Wilbur: Whoa! Who's the cranky old lady?**

 **Edna: I am not! Do you know who I am?! (hits Wilbur with a magazine)**

 **Wilbur: Ow! And I thought there was only one Aunt Petunia…**

 **Edna: What did you say? (glares at Wilbur)**

 **Wilbur: N-nothing!**

 **M.A.: As I was saying! I haven't completely decided on whether or not they will have outfits. Instead, I'll let the readers decide on this… just write on the reviews if you really want them to have superhero outfits.**

 **Violet: Please!**

 _ **Lavender Hope:**_

 _ **Your A/N made me want to comment again. XD I'm used to waiting a while for updates, so take as much time as you need! Poor Wilbur, haha. :P I kinda like Tony too, and after this chapter, I'm a little sad that they're eventually going to brake up, but I'm interested to see how Wilbur and Vi's relationship will be like. See you next chapter! :D**_

 _ **PS: Ooh, does this mean I can say hi to them? Hi Penny, Violet, Wilbur, and Hiro! You guys are awesome! :D**_

 **Wilbur: Wow, I'm starting to like this girl. And yes, I know I am awesome. I'm the one who makes this team awesome!**

 **Penny: No you're not! (smacks Wilbur on the head)**

 **Wilbur: Seriously? Twice in one day?!**

 **Penny: Why? You wanna make it thrice?**

 **Wilbur: No… thank you…**

 **Hiro: Hey! Are you going to continue fighting or are you gonna let the readers read the story now?**

 **Wilbur: Oh yeah. I forgot that we are at the first A/N.**

 **Penny: Sorry, Hiro. Hehe…**

 **Hiro: Nevermind… let's just shut up and let them read in peace now.**

* * *

Chapter 1.4 – Hiro's Story

"-ro! Hiro!"

 _"Aunt Cass? Let me sleep… 5 more minutes…"  
_

"Hiro! Wake-"

 _"I don't wanna…"_

"You're gonna be late. Hiro!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate you pain?"

"Baymax- what-" Hiro looked around and saw his friends surrounding him "Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Um, we're supposed to be at SFIT in 20 minutes? Annual Robotics Competition? Today? Ring any bell?" Hiro heard GoGo said. He saw her holding a pillow, probably what she used to hit him.

When he was fully awake, he processed what she said in his mind. "Oh shoot!" Hiro ran to his closet to get changed

"About time he finally realizes it. C'mon guys we'll wait for him downstairs."

Hiro Hamada, finally a sixteen year old teenager, but looks can be quite deceiving because this little guy's a college student. He had grown up a lot since the past few years. He's become much taller than before, but still quite shorter than Honey Lemon. He still had a messy hairdo but he trimmed it clean on the sides a bit as his former hair was getting on the way when he works. Oh, and his Aunt Cass found out about Baymax since there wasn't any reason for him to kept a secret, but she still didn't know about them being the six heroes who saved the city.

 _"Man, I can't believe of all the days I overslept it just had to be today."_ Hiro quickly put on his pants and his jacket. He grabbed his bag and ran out of his room. Hiro came back and snatched his car keys and pendant on his desk, _"Almost forgot about this…"_ He put it on his neck and watched as it glows, _"Never gets old."_ He smiled

"Hiro! Hurry up!" he heard his friends yell from below

"Okay! I'm coming!" Hiro quickly ran downstairs

* * *

"Welcome to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Annual Robotics Competition! There are several groups who will present their creation. And our judges will be the ones to provide their scores based on the criteria. Whosever team wins will receive the Tech-Cup!" the announcer pushed the button on the remote, the floor opened and revealed the Tech-Cup inside a glass case.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Wasabi yelled

"Never thought, I'd be able to see it up close again." Fred said

 _"Yeah, it's just like how you described it Tadashi…"_ Hiro thought

"But that's not all, whoever wins will be our school's representative for the International Tech Championships." The announcer said. Gasps and shocked expressions filled the air. The tension suddenly became thicker and whispers filled the room.

"What?"

"No way…"

"Wow."

"I'm suddenly getting nervous."

"Now, here's our judges: we have here our very beautiful and very intelligent headmistress, Abigail Callaghan!" the announcer pointed to his front and a spotlight opened pointing directly below at Abigail sitting in one of the three judges' seats

"Next we have the man who helped rebuilt our school, and sponsored for this event, he is no other than the one the only: Alistair Krei!" another spotlight opened and revealed Krei sitting beside Abigail.

"And lastly this is the man who started all these technologies and inventions possible and known for never giving up, the founder and CEO of the world's top technological industry-"

"Cornelius Robinson!" Hiro whispered but mentally shouted

"CORNELIUS ROBINSON of the Robinson Industries!" the announcer shouted

"OMG! Guy! It's- i-it's-" Honey couldn't control her excitement and just screamed

"Yeah… we know." Go Go nodded, chewing the gum in her mouth

"This. Is. So. Cool." Fred said

"I can't believe this! We can actually get to meet him in person." Wasabi beamed

"That means… if we win this, not only are we going to compete in the Tech Championships… we can personally talk to Mr. Robinson. That'll be soo amazing."

"And who knows, maybe if he notices our abilities and skill… we might have a chance of getting into the Robinsons Industries." Wasabi said

"Alright! Now let's get this party started! We now have the presentation from Kamiko and Katsu, the famous twins of SFIT."

"Okay we are going to show you guys our greatest creation: the automatic molecular transportation." Said one of the twins

The audience gasped and cheered loudly for the show. Hiro became more and more nervous each time the cheers became louder. The other contestants got up in the stage and presented their works. Some were incredibly amazing while other… let's just say luck wasn't on their side.

"Lastly, we have-"

"Okay, cmon we can do this. This is what we have been preparing for. It's finally our chance to join the Tech Championships and we will not blow this off. Big Hero Six." Hiro raised his fist in front of his friends

They all nodded and put their hands together and yelled, "Big Hero Six!"

Hiro wore a glove with wires and buttons on his right hand. He placed a wire on the side of his head. "Let's go."

"And here they are!" the announcer yelled

The crowd screamed but Hiro's aunt was the loudest.

"Whoo! That's my nephew!" Aunt Cass yelled and shook the person next to her

Hiro groaned and covered his face with embarrassment. _"Why did I bring her here again?"  
_

"Hiro!" Go Go called him in a soft voice

"What? O-oh yeah, sorry..." Hiro cleared his throat and began to speak, "Uh... so... Hi. I'm Hiro Hamada and these are my friends Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi No-Ginger, and Fred Lee."

"Okay, enough with the introductions and let's just get this show on the road. A few years ago, a special microchip robotics was invented by one of the students in SFIT." Go Go said

"And let's just say that it was a success but only to be used for the opposite reason for creating it." Fred said

"It wasn't a very good experience for all of us, but now it's the start of a development for these robots." Honey said

"Ladies and gentlemen... I present to you... Microbots!" Hiro raised his arms and countless of microbots appeared

The audience gasped with fear and stepped away from the stage. Some even started walking towards the exit.

"I know that this invention was used to almost destroy San Fransokyo and none of us wanted to remember that tragic incident. I know that you see these nanobots as a threat but I want to change that sight. I want to change the way you see these tiny robots. I want people to see this as a sign of hope. The hope that was intended for the Microbots to be in the first place. I want to be able to show the world the reason why Microbots were created. And that is to help improve and develop our society." Hiro raised his hand and the Microbots began to move and form different kinds of machines, but unlike the previous Microbots, these can change their color to a specific type the controller wants each time it forms into a certain object and not just a swarm of black nanobots. "And to prevent anyone else from taking control of these bots, we created a program that lets a specific person to control these. The glove I am wearing scans a person's DNA and fingerprint which is impossible to copy even if a person is closely related to the other.

Hiro grabbed one of the chips and showed it to the audience as Wasabi explained, "As you can see, we modified it so it can change color and turn into different kinds of element to build a certain object. For example…"

Hiro waved his hand again and the Microbot turned into a motorcycle. Go Go hopped on the vehicle and began to start the engine, but stopped when a swarm of Microbots surrounded her and created a suit and helmet for her to wear. She began to drive around the stage. Hiro controlled the Microbots again and created an obstacle course. She drove to the obstacle course and passed it perfectly. Hiro snapped his fingers and a flaming hoop was created. Go Go smirked and raised her speed. She went through the hoop and landed safely. The audience shouted with amazement and clapped their hands.

"Oh yeah! I knew those flaming hoops were the bomb!" Fred cheered

"Thank you and we hoped you enjoyed the show!" the five held each other's hands and bowed to the audience before leaving the stage.

* * *

After a few minutes, the announcer appeared with an envelope in his hand. He was going to announce the winner. Hiro suddenly sick but stayed strong as the announcer began to speak.

"Okay, I now have the judges' decision on who will win this competition and will reveive the Tech-Cup. And will be given a chance to compete in the Tech Championships! Now for the moment we've all been waiting for… the winner of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Annual Robotics Competition is… Microbots created by Hiro Hamada, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred Lee, and Wasabi No-Ginger!"

"No way!" Hiro ran his fingers through his and gripped them tightly to contain his excitement

"Yes way!" Honey shook Hiro, "Hiro! You did it!"

"We did it! We won!"

"Way to go, Little Man." Wasabi patted Hiro's head

 _"We did it Dashi.."_

The six went up the stage once more and received their trophy, which was given to them by Cornelius Robinson. They all shook hands with the judges. Aunt Cass took plenty of pictures and kept screaming for them.

* * *

"Mr. Robinson!" they all ran towards the inventor

"Oh, hey. You're the kids who won right? Umm… Hiro… am I right?" Cornelius said

"Y-yes!"

"Congrats again by the way. So, is there anything that you want?" Cornelius asked

"O-oh right… I… uh…"

Cornelius's phone started to ring in the tune of the song 'The Future has Arrived'. "Sorry, I gotta take this… excuse me for a minute. I'll be back." Cornelius answered the call, "Hey Franny, what is it? I'm kind of in a-" Cornelius's eyes widened with shock and anger on his face, "HE DID WHAT?!... Uh-huh… Uh-huh… what? A-a dino-" He let out a frustrated sigh, "Did he use the-… great, this is just great… okay. I'll get there as soon as I can." he sighed once more before shutting it off and turning back to Hiro.

"So…"

"I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go. I have one heck of a family emergency." Cornelius groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Is it alright if we do this some other time?"

"Uh… no no. It's fine… um good luck?"

"Thanks." Cornelius patted Hiro's shoulder, "I'll need it." He said before walking swiftly away.

"I wonder what was that about?" Honey asked

"Don't know." Fred said

"Oh well, let's just go back home. Your aunt is waiting in the lobby." Wasabi held Hiro's shoulders and pulled him along with his friends

"Okay." Hiro sadly turned his head around watching his role model walk away

* * *

"Oh, I'm so proud of you guys. I knew you would win that competition…" Aunt Cass set the tray with cups of coffee down the table, "Tadashi would've been so proud of you." She smiled with a tint of sadness in her eyes

"Yeah… I remember him saying that he had always dreamed about competing in the Tech Championships."

"I remember. He kept babbling about it back in high school. And I would always wish he would shut up about it." Go Go laughed but later turned into a sad smile

"I know… we all miss him…" Honey rubbed her back

"Oh! Wait, I want to show you kids something." Aunt Cass went to the storage

"It's a shame we couldn't talk to Mr. Robinson." Wasabi said

"Yeah, it was like winning the lottery but losing the ticket…" Fred lied down on the sofa

"I know… I wonder what that family emergency was…" Go Go blew a bubble with her gum

Hiro let out a very frustrated sigh, "Damn… I couldn't even say one complete sentence to him. It was my chance, my once-in-a-lifetime chance, to meet and show him my ideas and I blew it. Why did I have to be so-" he covered his face with his hands.

"It wasn't you fault. It…just… wasn't the right time." Honey said to him

"I guess… but still-"

"I'm back!" Aunt Cass appeared, carrying a huge box with her.

"What's that Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked

"This is a box containing Tadashi's high school life. He made a lot of memories that it actually filled a whole box." She opened the box and took out a few albums

They all looked into it and saw a lot of albums and other stuff inside.

"Hey, look. It's his old San Fransokyo High cap." Go Go laughed and showed them

"He always did like to wear caps. I rarely saw him without it." Wasabi chuckled

"Yeah, he always gets into trouble because of it." Honey said and drank her coffee

Wasabi opened one of the albums, "Hey, guys, remember the school trip to the mountains?"

"Yeah, worst day of my life. There wasn't any signal there. It was like living in the stone age or something." Go Go said

"Then Tadashi invited us to explore the woods, and we got lost." Fred said

"Apparently there was a huge storm coming our way. Good thing Tadashi found a cave we could take shelter. He even crafted a bonfire and harvested food for us." Honey said

"Then in the morning when the teachers finally found us, we received a full week of detention." Wasabi said

"How about the time we all went to the carnival and rode the Oblivion roller coaster?" Fred asked

"I remember that like it was yesterday. I would never forget how Tadashi made us ride that thing ten times in a row." Go Go said

"Urgh… don't remind me… barfed like there's no tomorrow that day." Honey turned slightly green.

"What are you talking about? That ride was AWESOME!" Fred said

"That ride gave me my fear of heights!" Wasabi screamed

"Oh, so that's why you have acrophobia." Hiro stated

"Remember the senior dance?" Honey asked

"Yup. All the girls wanted to go with Tadashi to the dance, and literally chased him all over the school. It was war and getting in between those girls was suicide." Fred said

"It all worked out in the end though." Wasabi said

"What did you do?" Hiro asked

"They held a matchmaking business, and it surprisingly worked since the girls all got dates and stopped chasing after Tadashi. And these two were crowned 'Kings of Matchmaking' at the prom and became really popular." Go Go pointed at Wasabi and Fred

They all laughed and told stories about their high school life with Tadashi and Hiro felt even more out of place as he continued to listen to their stories. He was quite young and didn't understand much when his brother used to talk about school. It didn't interest him one bit as he was more focused on his studies.

"Hey, Hiro how about your high school life? Did you make any good memories back then? How about you friends?" they asked

"I don't know." Hiro replied

"What do you mean?"

"I graduated when I was just thirteen. Kids my age are just starting high school. I don't know anyone from my class in high school. I won all the robotics competition that was held at my school. After that, I became a bot-fighter and I never went to college until my brother encouraged me to. So I don't have much to tell you about my high school life because I never had one." He tousled his hair

"Whoa, seriously? That's kinda depressing Hiro." Fred said

"Really? I never thought about it, I-I just wanted to get out of that place… that's all." Hiro said and headed to his room, accidentally knocking off the coffee table.

"Hiro! Wait!"

"Oh dear…" Aunt stood up and started to clean up the mess and the others started to help

"What was that about?" Wasabi asked Aunt Cass

"You see… he didn't have a very pleasant high school life."

"Why? What happened?"

* * *

Hiro was lying down on his bed. Baymax was playing with a very bouncy ball, asking why Hiro was sad and offered him a lollipop. Hiro took it and smiled a bit. The two heard someone knocked at the door.

"Hiro, can we come in for a sec?" Honey asked

"Yeah, sure…" Hiro softly replied but loud enough for his friends to hear

They entered the room. Honey and Go Go sat beside him on his bed, while Wasabi and Fred sat on the sofa.

"Sorry, Hiro…" Honey said

"It's fine. There wasn't anything you did that you should be sorry about. You didn't know." Hiro kept his head facing the ground

"Why didn't you tell us that you were bullied back then?" Go Go asked

"I just didn't want anyone to know. Past is past, we should never look back." Hiro ran his hand through his hair and lied back on the bed

"Is that the reason why you didn't want to go to college when you graduated?" Wasabi asked

Hiro slightly nodded, "I didn't want to experience that again so I put all my frustration in bot-fighting. Tadashi was the only one who protected me."

"But Hiro, you don't have to look at the dark side of everything. Look what has happened now, you've got friends who will support you and fight alongside with you." Honey said

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Tadashi may not be with you now, but you still have us, your aunt, and Baymax." Fred said

Hiro looked at Baymax and smiled, remembering how hard Tadashi worked just to create him. And how Baymax took care of him like how Tadashi used to do.

"Hiro…" Go Go said

Hiro looked at them and saw serious expressions on their faces.

"We think that you should go back to high school."

"What?!" Hiro's widened as he immediately stood up

"We talked about it and think it's the best way to overcome and face your fears." Go Go grabbed both of Hiro arms and made him sit down

"We already discussed about it with your aunt and she instantly agreed." Honey said

"Are you crazy? Me? Go back to high school? I'm already in college! Aren't I already too intelligent for that?" Hiro raised his eyebrow

"I also think it's what is best for you Hiro." Aunt Cass was standing on the doorway

"Aunt Cass…"

"To tell you the truth, Tadashi and I had this talk before when you refused to go to college. We both thought it was because of your trauma in high school and apparently we were right. We both thought it was best if you returned to high school and gain friends, but knowing you… we know you would refuse… so we thought of trying to get you to college. When you were finally attending college and even made friends… I thought you finally and fully put the past behind you, but I was wrong."

"What are you talking about? I did put it behind me… for a long time now."

"Really? Then why is it that I never saw you with anyone else except for Honey, Go Go, Fred, and Wasabi. You never made any other friends except for the ones Tadashi introduced you to."

"I…" Hiro couldn't answer and thought for a moment _"She's right… I've always been the silent type. I hardly talk to anyone. No wonder I couldn't talk straight to Mr. Robinson. I'm the genius here who knows everything when it comes to math or robotics or programming… yet when it comes to me… I know nothing. I always had people telling me who I am before I even realize it myself."_

"You don't think I've noticed that? You trusted them because of Tadashi. Up until now you still believe that Tadashi is protecting you and that's fine, but cannot depend on him forever Hiro."

"I know that!" Hiro shouted, "I know that… but I can't… I'm scared…" Hiro started to sob and Baymax hugged him, trying to comfort Hiro

"Hiro… you have to be strong…" Aunt Cass raised Hiro's face to look at her and she hugged him, "Tadashi… he wouldn't want to see you like this… he has always protected you and he still does… but now you have to fight this battle on your own. But remember that you are never alone."

"Yeah…" Hiro smiled at her

"Hiro… go back to high school. I am positive that you will make friends there on your own and experience a new life that you never got to have. This is your chance…"

"But what about the Tech Championships? We were supposed to compete and represent our school. It's always been our dream."

"You still have a chance to compete." Honey said

"I don't think there's a high school that will compete in a professional competition…" Hiro said

"There is one actually…" Go Go took out a small box-shaped gadget and pushed the button that revealed a hologram of a school "Walt Disney Academy."

"It's a pretty cool academy with highly advance students with special talents. Some are from rich families. Others are young scholars. Some of them might be as intelligent as you, Hiro." Wasabi said

"And they will be holding a competition that will determine who will be chosen to compete for the Tech championships." Fred said

"So that means if I compete, I might get a chance to go and compete in the Championships!" Hiro jumped on his bed, but stopped when he realized something, "Wait, don't I have to take a test or something to get in?"

"That's where we come in." the hologram changed into Alistair Krei and Abigail Callaghan

"Mr. Krei and Ms. Abigail?"

"Hello Hiro." Abigail waved at him and Hiro slightly waved back

"Hiro, we just talked with the head of WDA and they agreed to take you in as their student." Krei said

"How did you-"

"Your friends called us and explained the situation. Afterwards we immediately talked with the head and we recommended you. They were honored to have a student with your intelligence. We told them that we would send one of students to research regarding that school for academic purposes that will benefit both schools." Abigail said

"You got it all planned out. But why did you help me?"

"Consider it as a token of our gratitude for saving me and serving San Fransokyo. Though it's sad to let one of my best students go, I know that it's the place you need to be in." she said

"And besides, when you graduate again from high school. You'll know where to find us." Krei said

"Thanks you." Hiro smiled at them

"So… you'll go?" they asked

"Yeah…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **M.A.: I hope you all liked this chapter. And we are finally finished with the first chapter. You've all met the four and seen their new lives. Tell me what you thought about it so far.**

 **Wilbur: Whoo! Glad it's finally over and the real adventure will soon begin. I can't wait. I will be in the next chapter. Be sure to stick around. XD**

 **Violet: Hey! I'll be there too you know… and don't you dare joke about that.**

 **Wilbur: About what?**

 **Violet: About… you know what I mean…**

 **Wilbur: Sorry didn't understand that. (grins)**

 **Violet: No! I am not going to spoil the story**

 **Wilbur: Speaking of-**

 **Violet: Wilbur! (casts a force field towards Wilbur that pushes him away)**

 **Penny: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!**

 **Wibur and Violet: Sorry Mari- oh wait… it's Penny.**

 **Penny: Have any of you seen Hiro? We're supposed to shoot for the next chapter**

 **Wilbur: Come to think, I haven't seen him since he finished the scene.**

 **Violet: And where's Mariposa?**

 **Wilbur: She was here a while ago. Oh there she is. She's hiding at that corner.**

 **Violet: Mariposa, what's wrong?**

 **M.A.: (cries)**

 **Penny: Whoa!**

 **Wilbur: Leave her alone for a while, she's been crying like that since Hiro and the others did the scene when they reminisced about Tadashi.**

 **Penny: Hiro…?**

 **Wilbur: Probably in the same state as her.**

 **Hiro: I'm right here.**

 **Wilbur: Whaaa! (jumps away)**

 **Penny: Aw… did Hiro frightened you? (smirks)**

 **Wilbur: (clears throat) He did not. And for your information, Red, I was just startled.**

 **Penny: Hiro where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, and your eyes are redder than my hair…**

 **Wilbur: Told ya, he's in the same state as Mariposa.**

 **Hiro: Was not. I got over the fact that Tadashi's gone for three years. My eyes are red because I cried too much when I did the scene.**

 **Wilbur: Apparently someone still hasn't… (looks at Mariposa)**

 **Penny: We better finish this A/N before it gets out of hand again.**

 **Violet: Good idea. So we will be the one thank Iron Rose for the spectacular work, seeing as our author is incapable of talking right now…**

 **Hiro: Thanks, the story improved a lot. You did a great job.**

 **Penny: Yup, and thank you to all the readers who continued to support this story.**

 **Wilbur: Be sure to read the next chapter. It's finally the four's-**

 **Violet: Fated Meeting**

 **Wilbur: I was gonna say that.**

 **ALL: See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Ch 2 (part 1) - Fated meeting

**A/N**

 **Hello again. I know it took a long time for me to update. Sorry about that. I've been quite busy. Really busy with school and all that. But now I might actually have some time on my hand to continue this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2.1 - Fated Meeting

 **Violet**

"Hey Vi, you got everything ready?" Helen asked, with the two year old Jack-Jack holding her hand

"Viwet!" Jack-Jack yelled

"Yeah, Mom… I just need to-" Violet pushed her suitcase to close it

"Just ask you father to do it."

"No no it's fine. I got it. I don't want him to destroy this one like he did the last three times. Urgh" Violet tried to close it one more time but failed. She gave up and sighed, "That is it, I've had it." Violet used her powers to manipulate an energy field that she used to force the suitcase to close.

"You're getting pretty good at that."

"Thanks."

"But do be careful when using them, people might see and reveal who you are." Helen said with a worried look on her face

"I know. I will." Violet used her powers once more to carry her suitcase and bag

When they got out of the house, they saw Bob and Dash trying hard to fit all of Violet's bags and other things inside the car.

"Are you sure you're going to need **all** of these, Vi?"

"Of course, I brought all the things I'm going to need."

"What's inside these boxes and bags anyway?" Bob asked

"Oh, there's my clothes, shoes… I also brought my sewing kit and sewing machine, a few fabrics, some posters, my favorite teddy bear. In my bag, I have my passport, ticket, a couple of fashion magazines, my laptop, and my portfolio- oh no I forgot!" Violet ran back inside the house

"Did you catch all that?" Bob asked

"Nope. I stopped listening when I heard 'shoes'. We all know how many those are." Dash answered

"C'mon let's get back to work." Bob said and Dash nodded

Helen rolled her eyes at them and went to see Vi, along with Jack-Jack.

* * *

"Where is it? I know I put it in here." Violet searched all over her room, opening ever drawer and closet there was.

"Violet, we're going- Whoa! What happened in here? This place looked like it had been hit by a storm."

"Sorry, I was look for something."

"What is it?"

"My portfolio. It had all of my sketches and designs that I was going to show to the professors so I could show them my talent."

"Do you mean the book that you left on the kitchen yesterday?"

Violet quickly ran out of the room and went to their kitchen. She immediately spotted the purple portfolio and shoved it inside her bag.

"Okay, I got it. Let's head to the-" Violet was cut off by her mother

"Ahem… aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, I packed everything that I was going to bring."

"Your room?"

Violet glanced at the room that was wrecked. She sheepishly smiled at her mother and slowly went to clean up her room. She used her powers to arrange all of her things back to their original place. Once she was finished, she joined the rest of her family beside the car.

"Normally, I wouldn't permit using powers to clean up the mess they've made… but since we're in a hurry, I'll let it go this one time." Helen smiled at her daughter

"No fair! How come she gets away with using her powers to do chores and I can't."

"C'mon kids, we don't wanna be late."

They all got inside the car. Helen placed Jack-Jack on the baby chair and carefully locked his seatbelt. Violet and Dash sat on both sides of Jack-Jack and put on their seatbelts. Bob began to start the car and drove to the airport.

* * *

 **Wilbur**

"Wilbur! Are you done yet?!" Franny yelled from downstairs

"Yeah!" Wilbur quickly ran down the stairs

"Are you sure you've packed everything?"

"Yes."

"You've got your ticket?'

"Yes."

"Your passport?"

"Yes."

"Clothes?"

"Yes."

"PJ's?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack some extra underwear?"

"MOM!"

"Hey, I was just asking. I just wanted to make sure."

"Where's Dad? I thought we were going to the plane together."

"You know your father had to go back to San Fransokyo for a meeting and apologize for suddenly disappearing because a certain young man was about to destroy Todayland. Again."

"Yeah, I already apologized for that… a million times. But seriously? Isn't it punishment enough to send me to another school, now I have to ride a stupid plane **by myself**?"

"Oh don't you dare complain William Robinson. At least you're not riding Art's Anchovy Saucer."

"Okay, Okay. I get it."

"Good. Now let's go or else you'll miss your flight. Where are you suitcases?"

"Carl." Wilbur called

They heard Carl yell. They saw him struggling to carry four large suitcases on top of the stairs. He suddenly slipped and fell. Wilbur's and Franny's head went up and down following each time Carl fell down at a time and then crash. The two shut one of their eyes with a pained look.

"That's gotta hurt." Wilbur said

"Ya think." Franny rolled her eyes at him

"Hey, Carl. Buddy. You okay?" Wilbur asked

"What were you thinking carrying all of Wilbur's things? Did you ask him to do it?" Franny glared at Wilbur as she helped Carl up

"No. Not this time." Wilbur shook his head

"I wanted to do it. It might be the last time I get do it for my best friend." Carl frowned

"Dude. Chill. I already told you that I'm not dying. Just leaving for school. I'll be back you know."

"What's with the commotion in here? A party? Did Fran and Gaston have another show I forgot about?" Grandpa Bud came with the rest of Wilbur's family

"No, Grandpa." Wilbur sighed

"I'm right here, Grandpa." Gaston said

"Ooh, you're right." Grandpa Bud said as he fixed his glasses

"I thought my train crashed into the living room again."

"Wilbur! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you." Tallulah came with her brother carrying a box

"Oh hey. Was there something that you need?" Wilbur asked

"We just wanted to give you a goodbye present. I've been practicing to bake and we would like to give you one of my creations." Tallulah showed Wilbur the cake inside the box. It was a beautifully decorated cupcake with Wilbur's face on it

"Wow. Cool." Wilbur took it and carefully placed it inside his bag

"Yup. I painted it myself." Lazlo said with a proud look on his face

Wilbur raised an eyebrow and the others looked at him suspiciously.

"Relax, I used icing on my paint gun. I even used the new one so it's clean." Lazlo said but trying to remember what he did, "Wait, did I? Let me go check." He mumbled and quickly ran back to the lab

"Hey, has anyone seen my teeth?" Grandpa Bud asked

"Frankie probably took it again. Anyways, I gotta take Wilbur to the airport. See ya." Franny gestured Carl to bring the bag to put inside the car

"Bye."

"Oh oh. Wilbur sweetie. Here." Lucille gave Wilbur a paper bag

"What is it?"

"Oh just a few of my new caffeine patches. It includes one of the strongest type of coffee. You can even add it to water and it instantly melts, though it'd be better to add it to a liter of water, it doesn't matter whether hot or cold. If you add it to just a cup… well, I'm still working on that."

"Thanks Granma, you know I love the coffee and cookies you always make." Wilbur hugged her grandmother

"Just a little something to remember me by."

"Come on, Wilur! You're gonna be late." Franny pressed the horn

"I gotta go." Wilbur looked one more time at his family, "See ya later." He waved goodbye to them before going inside the car.

Franny immediately started the car and drove fast to the airport. They didn't even notice Lazlo running back to the front door.

"Wait! I didn't use the icing! I- oh boy…"

* * *

"Okay kids… we're finally here." Bob said as he parked the car

"YES! FREEDOM!" Dash got out of the car and began stretching his muscles

"Weirdo." Violet muttered as she got out of the car

The trip was… bearable. Bob and Helen argued a lot on the directions, since Bob didn't want to use the GPS system and Helen kept muttering something about men and directions. Jack-Jack was… being Jack-Jack. He was really noisy the whole time until he drank his milk and went to sleep. At least one of the problems lessened. Dash was really really really bored. He kept asking 'Are we there yet?' for the thousandth time, which was really annoying. Bob and Helen tried to shut him up and keep him busy by making him play video games. He was quiet for a while… that is until he finished all twenty-one of them. Apparently, his feet aren't the only ones that are fast. Violet tried to block out all of the noise by listening to music with her headphones and reading the brochure of the WDA in the internet using her phone.

Bob unlocked the back door of the car and began to unload her things. Helen got Jack-Jack out of the car and placed him on the baby stroller. Dash helped Bob put Violet's stuff on the baggage cart.

"There… I think that's everything." Bob said

"Okay then… we'll take you to the check in counter. You can take it from there, right?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Of all the days E had to be gone, it just had to be today."

"Don't worry she'll be at the academy waiting for me. She did say that she had to get there early to finish up some last-minute documents to sign." Violet explained

Helen sighed "Nevermind. Let's just go."

* * *

"We're here honey… Wilbur, you okay?" Franny asked her son who looked like he's been running a hundred kilometers

"Uh…. Y-y-yeah Mom…" Wilbur's whole body was shaking as he opened the door and got out, _"Her driving skills are worse than Dad's. I'm starting to regret not taking Uncle Art's offer to ride the Anchovy Saucer."_ Wilbur's face was slowly becoming pale green.

Wilbur and Franny took out Wilbur's things and placed them carefully on the baggage cart. His bags were quite heavy so it took some time before they placed everything. Wilbur was struggling to keep his bags in place.

"Remind me again why I couldn't bring Carl with me. It'll be much easier if he was here. The school said we could bring robots and other inventions."

"We didn't bring Carl with us because there's no more room for him to fit in the car, not with all your bags in there. And you can't bring Carl with you to the academy because **you** weren't the one who created him – your father did."

"This sucks." Wilbur crossed his arms

"Wilbur… it'll be fine. You'll see…" Franny held both of Wilbur's shoulders and looked him in the eyes

"Okay." Wilbur sighed and wore his backpack on one shoulder, "Let's go." Wilbur said to his mom and began to push the cart

* * *

"I can handle it from here." Violet said to her parents

"Are you sure honey? W-we could take you a little-"

"Mom. I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry so much. If I were you I'd be more worried about your son looking at the airplanes airstrip." Violet pointed at Dash who was outside of the airport

"Dashiell Robert Parr!" Helen screamed, "Bob. Get him."

"I'll be right back." Bob, along with Jack-Jack, nodded and went out

"I gotta go." Violet said

"Okay." Helen hugged her daughter, "Promise me you'll call when you get there."

"I will. I promise." Violet returned the hug, "Uh… Mom… You can let go now."

"Oh! Oh sorry. You should get going." Helen let go and waved goodbye to her

"Yeah. Bye." Violet started to walk away. She turned around to see her mom and her dad and brothers, who have just returned, wave goodbye to her. She smiled at them and waved back before leaving.

* * *

"I guess this is where I'm headed." Wilbur said

"Now, please be careful out there. Don't do anything rash, okay?" Franny held her son's face

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine Mom, trust me."

Franny nodded, "Now remember where you will meet your father alright?"

"Yes."

"He will pick you up from there and take you to the academy. Be sure to make a good impression on the principal."

"Mom, you do know that will never happen, right?"

"Just try to be a good boy." Franny smiled at her son

"I'll try. This might be my chance to finally be able find myself."

"I know you will… sooner than you think. I believe it's in that school. But remember that no matter what… you are never alone." Franny hugged her son

"Thanks." Wilbur said as he hugged back

"Call me when you met with your father."

"Okay. I'll see ya later Mom." Wilbur waved with much enthusiasm

"Bye…" Franny waved back, "Good luck."

* * *

Wilbur noticed that he still got time before his plane arrives so he decided to walk around and look at the shops inside. He saw a bunch of souvenirs and trinkets that didn't really interest him. He went to the bookstore and a few magazines featuring his dad and the Robinson Industries. After a while, Wilbur became bored and decided to rest at a café. He bought a Frappuccino and a bagel. He also grabbed the cake the twins made. He took a seat and looked at things about the school he's attending on his computer. He took a bite out the cake and noticed something odd in it but just ignored it and continued eating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet checked out a couple of boutiques, trying some of their clothes and creating gorgeous new looks. People started to look at her and her great fashion. They bought all of the same clothes Violet wore. When Violet was about to leave a few salesclerks gave her a gift bag with some of their stores latest clothes. Violet refused at first because she was confused. The salesclerks insisted and even thanked her.

Violet went to other stores and the same things happened. She became even more confused at what was happening. Why the heck are they giving away free stuff like that? Violet decided to stop going into shops for a while.

* * *

Wilbur heard an announcement about their flight's arrival and were about to head to the waiting area. Wilbur packed his things and grabbed his cup of coffee before leaving. Just as Wilbur was about to head to the lounge he bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

"What the heck was-? Oh no my clothes!" he heard a girl's voice shriek

When he looked up, he saw a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. The clothes she was wearing were soaked with coffee. The shopping bags and clothes were scattered on the floor. He watched as the girl stood up and picked up her bags. Wilbur also began stand up and fix himself. The girl glared at him with eyes that looked like they were about to kill someone.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" the girl yelled

"Hey! I didn't do anything you were the one who bumped into me."

"What?! I did not!" she answered back

"Yeah you did. I was just walking and you came running and tackled me with those monstrous pieces of fabrics."

"Don't you dare call them that. You who obviously have no sense of taste in clothes have no right to just such creations."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Wilbur couldn't take it anymore and began walking away

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

Wilbur didn't answer and just kept walking.

* * *

"What a jerk." Violet mumbled

She headed towards the restrooms to clean herself up. She grabbed several tissues and wiped the coffee off her dress. She looked at the bags she had to see if there was at least one that wasn't damaged. Luckily most of them weren't ruined. She changed her floral dress into a pink tank top with a denim jacket, light blue jeans, and her doll shoes.

Once she was done, she headed to the lounge. She heard another announcement for all the passengers of her flight to board the plane. She went inside the plane. The stewardesses greeted her and showed her the way. She saw looked through the window and saw the wide open field.

"Wow." Violet was really excited and immediately began to look for her seat

Nothing can take the bright smile on her face. Except one.

* * *

"You again?!" Violet yelled as she just found out that the one sitting next to her is the worst man ever

"You have got to be kidding me…" Wilbur mumbled

"Of all the people in this plane… it just had to be you. Are you stalking me?" Violet put her hands on her waist

"Whoa! There's no way I'll ever stalk a girl like you." Wilbur said and made a gagging sound

"Like me?"

Wilbur stood up and walked away from Violet.

"How dare he walk away… again!… urgh." Violet began to put her things inside the compartment. She tried to push them all inside at once but it was too heavy and she couldn't reach it

Wilbur suddenly grabbed her bags and carefully placed them all inside, "Is that everything?" he asked

Violet just nodded and raised her eyebrow.

Wilbur sat down by the window and sighed, "They said that we can't move to another seat because all of it was already arranged. They said that we should've asked at the counter to change it, but it's apparently too late for that… so let's just bear with this two hour flight, okay?"

"Fine. Just… don't you dare disturb me." Violet took

"Whatever." Wilbur put on his headphones and began to rest

"Hmm…" Violet took out her laptop and her portfolio to review them

A few minutes later the attendant began to speak about the safety procedures which Wilbur and Violet didn't bother to listen to. Afterwards the captain announced that they were about to take off. When they were finally safe in the sky, Violet and Wilbur looked outside to see how high they were from the ground. They can barely see the land. White clouds surrounded them. It was peaceful.

Violet had another idea for her designs and began to draw. She kept drawing hoping it will please the professors in her new school.

Wilbur was getting bored. Really bored. Somehow his stomach was reacting probably from something that he ate. _"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that cake Lazlo and Tallulah made."_

An attendant came with an airline catering trolley offering something to the passengers.

"Is there anything that you would like Miss? Sir?" the attendant asked Violet and Wilbur

Violet shook her head and kindly refused.

Wilbur on the other hand decided to buy a few, "Yeah, I'll have Mentos spearmint, and a bottle of water, can you put that in a cup? Thanks." Wilbur grabbed his wallet and paid the attendant as she gave him the water and candy

Wilbur ate the candy hoping it will somehow ease his nauseousness. After a while it finally calmed down but when the plane suddenly shook, the feeling came back. Wilbur rushed to lavatory. Once he was calm again he started walking back to his seat. As he was walking, the plane moved once more and he started to feel sick again. He grabbed one of the seats to maintain his balance. The attendant approached him asking him to take a seat. He reached the seat where Violet was at. The plane shook again and Wilbur couldn't hold it in anymore. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

* * *

Violet was crying. Loudly. All of the passengers were staring at the lavatory trying to know what the commotion was about. The attendants were waiting by the lavatory to assist Violet when she comes out… **if** she comes out. Violet already changed her clothes again and tried to clean her soiled new clothes.

Wilbur was resting in his seat and drank his water. His sickness seemed to have finally passed. His new problem was the girl he threw up on. The crying was really annoying. Though he felt really guilty about it. He would apologize but apparently an apology might not be enough.

Violet came out of the lavatory. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. The attendants tried to assist her but Violet just kindly refused and started to walk back to her seat. She picked up her laptop and portfolio that were obviously destroyed. She stared at them and she looked as if her hopes and dreams were crushed. And to Violet… they were. She glanced at the boy beside her and frowned. _"It's all his fault."_ Violet thought.

The two sighed in unison. They both stared at each other but immediately turned away.

" _This is going to be a long flight…"_

* * *

When they finally arrived at the airport, Violet and Wilbur grabbed their stuff and went out to meet the people who will pick them up.

Wilbur saw his father beside a brand-new hover car, which was of course created by his father. He immediately went to his father and admired the new car.

"Dad… This. Is. AMAZING! It's the new type right? You finally completed it?"

"Yeah, I just did a few days ago. I wanted to show this to you."

"Wow. It's so cool."

"Come on. Let's get your things inside. I still need to speak with the headmistress to finalize your transfer."

"Okay." Wilbur helped his father place his bags inside

* * *

It wasn't hard for Violet to spot Edna from the crowed. There aren't many people who have bodyguards surrounding them.

"Miss Edna!" Violet called and waved to Edna.

"Violet dahling. It's so great to see you." Edna hugged Violet

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Oh, let me be the first to welcome you to California, dahling. Now come on, we need to speak to the headmistress of the school and get you settled to your new home." Edna grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her out of the airport

"What about my-" Violet wanted to asked about her things but Edna cut her off

"Don't worry about those, they will handle that." Edna said. Violet looked behind her to see the bodyguards carrying her things.

"Okay…" Violet followed Edna to the limo, "Wow." Violet was amazed how amazing and modernized the limo looked. It has a cupboard full of treats and such. On the other side, it was full of sewing materials. It even has a closet with Edna's latest designs.

"Come in now, dahling. I need to explain the procedures we need to do." Edna took out a few documents and gave a pen to Violet for her to sign.

"Okay." Violet seated beside her

"Oh and by the way, that outfit looks amazing, though I'm not too sure about your taste in perfume." Edna pressed a button that sprays a high quality perfume on them.

* * *

Once they were inside, Cornelius began to drive to the school. Wilbur was amazed on how fast it was and was really glad his Dad had improved his driving skills.

"How fast can this thing go?" Wilbur asked

"We're not entirely sure. We still haven't tested its highest speed. But we calculated that it is probably more than 500 mph."

"Cool."

"Now, let's talk about your new school. Have you checked the website I sent you?"

* * *

"Yes, Miss Edna. I already checked it a million times…" Violet chuckled

"So you know the head of WDA?" Edna asked

"Yes." Violet nodded

* * *

"The dorms-" Cornelius started but was cut off by Wilbur

"Isn't just on one building but are actually separated houses that we will be confined for the rest of our hell lives." Wilbur rolled his eyes

"Oh come on. Don't talk as if it's some jail we put you kids in."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

"You have a map of the place?"

"Yeah, I got it right here." Violet opened her shoulder bag and took her phone and showed her the mobile map of the school.

* * *

"Good. We wouldn't want you to get lost now." Cornelius said

"What are you talking about? You're the one who has no sense of direction here. Why else would you create a built it auto-pilot on this thing whenever you make a wrong turn." Wilbur commented

"I know where I'm going." Cornelius chuckled

" _Auto-pilot engaged. Turning left."_ The car automatically turned left and drove them to the correct path.

Wilbur stared at his Dad, with an I-told-you-so look.

"Heh… good thing you inherited your mother's sense, right?" Cornelius let out a nervous laugh

"Yeah… sure…"

* * *

"Oh and before I forget. Violet, dahling, did you bring the design samples that I asked you to make? You do know that you need to show that to your professors to show your capabilities and make a good impression? You know to prove that you're not just some kid, who's just another fashion wannabe I picked up and all that…"

Violet choked on her smoothie.

"Goodness dahling, don't go spitting out that fruit beverage all over the car seat I just had it washed. Here." Edna handed a box of tissue to Violet.

" _What's with me and drinks all over me today? Can't a girl get a drink the normal way around here."_ Violet grabbed a tissue to clean herself, "Uh, Miss Edna… you see…"

* * *

Wilbur and Cornelius arrived at the school. It was really big. It was a bit different from what Wilbur had imagined. The main building of the school looked like an old castle or something but with a certain touch of modern features. Wilbur got out of the car grabbing his backpack and hat. He was about to get his baggage from the car but his father stopped him.

"We'll handle your things later, right now we should speak with the headmistress." Cornelius led Wilbur to the school

* * *

"The nerve of that obnoxious, dreadful, sickening, rambunctious boy! How dare he ruin a perfect masterpiece! When I get my hands on him! I'll send him fashion state prison."

"Don't bother Miss E. I just wish I won't see his face ever again."

"What was the boy's name again?"

"I don't know. I never bothered to ask his name cause I don't want to deal with him again."

"Hmm…"

* * *

The school was really astonishing. It had a high-class structure. There were mostly royal blue curtains hanging on the windows. A red carpet on every hall. A lot of paintings and sculptures were decorated on every corner. He caught a glimpse of the library and saw that it was probably three stories high and perhaps more. He saw students pass by him. Most of them were your typical high school students but surprisingly there are more scholars here. He saw several students with robots and gadgets and other inventions.

They arrived in the headmistress's office. The door was decorated with golden strokes and patterns. The doorknob was solid gold. Cornelius pressed a button beside the door and a woman's voice answered.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Cornelius Robinson. I have arrived with my son."

"Good. Please enter." The woman answered. The doors suddenly opened on their own.

" _Great. It's probably another strict old hag that is just out to get students and send them to detention for no apparent reason. It's all about discipline this and follow the rules that. Seriously? I guess they don't know that their students can see their vacation pictures online. Last time, I did that… let's just say that I'm somehow still alive and not in an insane asylum."_

They walked into the room to see a young woman signing a lot of papers on the desk. She had long red hair tied into a neat French twist. She had a very warm smile on her face. And not a single wrinkle on her face.

" _Whoa. Definitely not what I was expecting but as they say… looks can be pretty deceiving."_

The room was decorated in a classic royal design. Mostly were in pink beige and brown. A golden chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The dark brown desk in the center of the room and two chairs in front of it. A few bookcases at the sides and a few paintings neatly placed on the wall.

"Welcome, Mr. Cornelius Robinson and Young Wilbur Robinson. Have a seat." She gestured at the seats in of the desk front

They both sat down and listened to the headmistress's explanation. Cornelius removed his son's cap and stared at his son warning him to watch his manners.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Wilbur. I am Headmistress Genevieve." She said as she shook hands with Wilbur, "I've called you here because this is a very special case since you've transferred a bit late on the schedule. But luckily, I managed to make a few arrangements regarding your stay here in WDA. Since you're a little late, there's only one house left that you can stay on. And that is-"

* * *

"Astrum Manor?"

"Yes, dahling that's where you'll be staying."

"Oh, but I thought we get to choose our house."

"Yes, but you transferred a bit late so this is the only house left that has available rooms."

"Okay."

"Don't worry dahling, I'm sure you'll learn to love it. Your things are already in your room."

"So why haven't we talked with the headmistress yet?"

"I called and it seemed she's still talking to another student, it shouldn't take that much time but for now you need to unpack your things."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be in the main building waiting for the headmistress to finish. I'll call when it's time for you to go. You have the map right?"

"Yeah."

"Good... oh look we're here." Edna pointed out the window

"Wow!"

It was a beautiful house. It wasn't a grand mansion or anything but it was certainly high-class. It was a Victorian Cottage, yet some parts were actually modernized. It had a small fountain in front of the house. It had a white fence surrounding the lot. The walls of the house were white with dark blue strokes on the corner. It was about four stories high, including the attic, but it might have a basement. When the car stopped in front of the house, Violet was greeted by a middle-aged woman by the porch.

"Hello! Are you the new student staying in this manor? My name is Lilian, but you can call me Lily."

"Yes, I am Violet Parr. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lily."

"Oh there's no need for such formalities dear, now come on. I'll show you to your room." Lilian grabbed Violet's arm and dragged her upstairs.

Edna ordered her men to bring Violet's suitcases upstairs. They all went to the third floor. Lilian told them that the boys' rooms were on the right and the girls' were on the left. Violet saw about three rooms on each side. She wondered about the door on the isolated on the corner.

" _I wonder what's in there?"_ Violet took a step closer to the door but Lilian stopped her

"Oh dearie, don't go there. It's the attic. You are strictly forbidden to go there." Lilian warned her

They entered the second room. Violet was immediately amazed by how big the room was. It was still clean and there weren't many decorations in it but Violet will soon change that. It had two closets and two beds. It had a desk on the corner. There was also a large window. Violet opened the curtains and realized that it was a balcony. She immediately opened it and felt the cold breeze though her skin. Violet saw her baggage lying on the right side. The bodyguards came in and placed her bags alongside of it. She looked at the bed on her left and saw that the boxes and other bags were still neat and hadn't been moved.

"My roommate-"

"Oh yes, Penny. She's also arriving today but is probably just running a little late."

"Really?" Violet smiled, _"OMG! I'm gonna have a roommate. I wonder what she's like?"_

"Violet, dahling. I have to go to the main building and wait for the headmistress's announcement. I'll call you when she's ready to speak with us." Edna said before hugging Violet

"Okay…"

"In the meantime why don't go and organize your stuff so you can easily settle in, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you later."

Lilian escorted Edna and her bodyguards on their way out.

* * *

"Here are your class schedules." Headmistress Genevieve handed a folder to Wilbur, "It slso contains a copy of you medical certificate, personal data, clubs, and the student handbook that also contains a few of our academy's history." She handed a thick book to Wilbur, "Read it well." She smiled at him

"Thanks…" Wilbur shoved them on his bag and wore his cap.

"Thank you, Miss Genevieve. Wilbur and I will take our leave. We still have to unpack his stuff." They stood up and started to walk out the door

"Of course… and Wilbur."

"Yes?" he turned to the headmistress

"You're welcome to come to my office anytime you need some advice."

"Thank you… uh… see ya." Wilbur pushed the door open and followed his father.

A young boy with messy black hair accidentally bumped into him.

"Ow!" Wilbur yelled

"Sorry! Are you-" the boy stared at him like he had seen a ghost or something

"I'm fine." Wilbur stared at him questioningly and a bit confused, "Hey, you okay?" Wilbur shook his shoulder which seemed to had worked as the kid was snapped back into reality

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I'm… LATE! Oh no! My aunt's gonna kill me!" the boy ran back and back again but with an odd balloon like creature, "Hurry up! Baymax!" the boy shouted

"Weird kid." Wilbur said before turning back to catch up with his father.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **M.A.: Okay, who did not know who bumped into Wilbur? Raise your hands! No one? I anyone did then you must be blind. Just kidding. XD. And btw "Astrum" means star, constellation, or immortality in Latin.**

 **Violet: Okay, can we not talk about your not-so-hidden clues in this story? And focus on what the heck just happened in the airport! Do you even know how much those clothes cost? And I barely got to wear them for more than an hour. This was definitely Wilbur's fault**

 **Wilbur: Was not. But it was pretty hilarious. (laughs hysterically)**

 **Violet: (rolls eyes) Oh shut up. It was not funny. Not even one bit.**

 **Wilbur: Seriously? What's the big deal?**

 **Violet: Grrr… you ruined everything!**

 **Wilbur: Hey don't blame me. It was in the script.**

 **Violet: Hmph!**

 **Penny: Hey guys! Stop it already we've been through this a thousand times already.**

 **Hiro: Didn't we already talked about this last week? You know it has to be done.**

 **Violet: It was really disgusting. At least your meeting wasn't gross. It was even romantic… a bit like that.**

 **Penny: W-well, it's not that romantic… (blushes)**

 **Wilbur: Yeah right… (smirks)**

 **Hiro: Seriously. Stop it.**

 **Violet: Awww. Hiro's turning red.**

 **Wilbur: Redder than Baymax's armor.**

 **Hiro: Am not! And like we said, there isn't anything romantic about our meeting.**

 **Violet: But it is absolutely adorable!**

 **Wilbur: Yeah, it supposed it is. But I hope you readers won't be confused at the timeline of the story.**

 **Violet: Yeah, ours was probably pretty confusing though with the switching of dialogues and scenes.**

 **Wilbur: Hiro and Penny's story will take place at the exact same time of our story, which means that this is BEFORE Hiro bumped into me.**

 **M.A.: It was really difficult to do that, you know… I don't want to do that again but I apparently must. Since there are four of you and sometimes there might be scenes when you're separated so I kinda have to do it.**

 **Violet: Oh and I will still appear in the story with a solo scene.**

 **Wilbur: Yeah, me too but I'll appear at the end of the story… maybe…**

 **M.A.: As for the question if I'm going to add any other Disney characters, I'm still thinking about it but the possibility of doing it is kinda low because then I might suddenly put some focus on them unlike when I add OCs it automatically means that they are unimportant or just minor characters. ALTHOUGH I did add some representations of some Disney characters in the story, they can be objects or they can be people, perhaps if you guys squint really hard you might be able to see it. But it doesn't mean that I'll do this to all OCs.**

 **Wilbur: So that's all for now, we've actually given quite a few spoiler hints on the next chapter.**

 **Violet: And whose fault do you think that is…**

 **Wilbur: Not this again.**

 **Hiro: Come on guys, let's say goodbye to our readers.**

 **All: See ya in the next chapter**

 **Penny: Oh and be ready to face the cuteness of Bolt!**


	7. Ch 2 (part 2) - Fated meeting

Chapter 2.2 – Fated Meeting

* * *

 **Penny**

Penny was filming a couple more scenes for the last episodes. Since she wouldn't be shooting any scenes for a few weeks - she'd be using the time to get used to her new school - the staff decided to double the work and scenes that Penny would do before she leaves. A few hours later, they finally finished filming. Penny went straight to her trailer, along with Bolt. She already packed her things a few days ago. Some of her things were already delivered earlier this morning. She took a shower and dressed up. She double checked her things and carefully removed the pictures on her wall and placed them safely in her bag. Once she was done, she grabbed her bags and placed the dog cage on top of the suitcase. One of the staff was waiting outside of her trailer to help her carry her things to the car.

"Come on Bolt." Penny called her pet but heard no answer. "Bolt?" Penny called back inside the trailer,

"Bolt, where are ya, boy? We gotta go or we'll be late."

She heard a sudden noise. She went to the kitchen where she saw Bolt inside one of the cupboard who seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey, Bolt. What are you doing in there?" Penny gently pulled at/on Bolt, who was wearing a pot over his head. Penny laughed, "Silly doggie…" Penny removed the pot from his head and looked at Bolt who held his toy carrot with his mouth

"Oh! So you were just looking for Mr. Carrot, huh? Still couldn't go without him." Penny laughed, "I know!" Penny went to her closet and grabbed a very small backpack.

She put the bag on Bolt's shoulders and fastened the belt around his belly. She placed Mr. Carrot inside.

"There now you can bring it anywhere without losing it. Happy?" Penny asked her furry little friend.

Bolt barked enthusiastically at Penny.

"I'll take that as a yes." Penny looked at her watch and realized that they were going to be late, "Bolt, we have to go now."

Bolt nodded. Penny ran out of her trailer, jumped on her scooter and pressed a button that threw a rope to Bolt.

"Bolt. Zoom zoom."

Penny and Bolt arrived to the car in only a few minutes. They were safe from the scolding of Penny's mom about punctuality. They immediately got inside the limo. Clarissa, Natalie, Mittens, and Rhino were already inside waiting for them. As soon as they were settled in, Clarissa asked the driver to go.

* * *

 **Hiro**

"Hiro…"

 _"Who the heck is that? Urgh… I'm too sleepy…"_

"Hiro…"

 _"Why is that voice so annoyingly familiar?"_

"Hiro!"

 _"Urgh…"_

"Hiro! Wake up!"

SMACK!

"Ow! Dammit…" Hiro groaned, "Again?! Are you kidding me?!"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Go Go! Did you have to hit me like that?" Hiro shouted

"Oh good, the little baby is finally up. Breakfast is ready downstairs. You've got a big day. Hurry up and fix yourself, you look like a total wreck." Go Go said and threw the pillow to Hiro's face before leaving his room.

Hiro watched her leave before throwing himself back to the bed.

"Today's the day huh…" Hiro sighed

"Hiro?" Baymax asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm sensing a rapid increase in the beating of your heart. Do you want me to check for any signs of illness?"

Hiro chuckled at his friend, "No, Baymax. I'm fine. I'm just nervous I guess. Probably a bit frightened… I'll be okay." Hiro got up, "Can you tell the others I'll be right down?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Hiro stood up from his bed and took a quick shower then changed into his usual clothes. From downstairs he heard Aunt Cass calling for him to hurry up. He quickly grabbed his backpack and other baggage and dragged them all downstairs. It wasn't that difficult. Hiro had grown a lot and his strength increased over the years as he trained with Big Hero 6. Once he was finally downstairs, he faced a very frustrated Aunt Cass and an angry Go Go and his other friends who were obviously tired of waiting for him.

"Come on Hiro, they're waiting for us at the academy already." Aunt Cass said

"They?"

"Yes, Mr. Krei and Ms. Callaghan. They're at the school waiting for us."

"Why-"

"Get your things in the car first. Ask questions later."

"Okay okay."

Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi quickly put all of Hiro's baggage in the back of the car. Good thing the car was big enough for all of them to fit into, courtesy of Fred Lee. Once they were all inside, Fred's butler, Heathcliff began to drive to the school.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Other than the fact that someone ruthlessly hit me with a pillow that's not even soft just to wake me up isn't making my mood any better to be enthusiastic about this day."

"Hey! I tried to wake you up without hitting you. It's not my fault you are such a heavy sleeper."

"So how do you feel about going back to high school?" Aunt Cass asked

"Honestly, I still can't believe this. I feel I'm gonna be sick." Hiro covered his face with his and ran them through his hair as he let out a big sigh.

Baymax began to scan him.

"No Baymax, he's not sick. He's just nervous about his big day." Honey said.

"Relax. It's not gonna go downhill. You have nothing to be nervous about. You're just going to settle in your new home today. Classes won't begin for a while. You still have time to get used to it." Go Go said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, little man. And besides you've got Baymax with you." Wasabi patted him on the back… a little bit too hard.

"That's the only good thing about it." Hiro said while massaging his back.

"It was really great they took consideration of letting Baymax with you as your robot, even though you aren't his original creator."

"Y-yeah…" stuttered Hiro. He was nervous but that's actually not the worst part. He's terrified. He kept thinking and remembering his past experiences when he was in junior high and high school. What if it wasn't different? What if things will become the same as before? Will he able to survive now that Tadashi is… gone?

"Hiro…" Aunt Cass held his chin up to face her, "It's going to be fine. Trust me."

"Okay…"

"Hey kiddo, come one let's discuss a few details in that school." Aunt Cass brought out a few papers.

"Fine."

"You know the headmistress of that school right?"

* * *

"Yeah, her name is Headmistress Genevieve right?" Penny said.

"Yes."

"She's the one we talked to when we were in the process of transferring me to that school. What about her?" Penny asked.

"We will have to talk to here again when we get there." Clarissa said.

* * *

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"To sign a few last minute documents to finalize your transfer, and you still need to get your class schedule from her."

"Why?"

"Because this is a special case." Aunt Cass said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"Is this about the late transfer issue?" Penny asked.

"Yes, it is. I spoke to her this morning but she was still in a meeting with another student." Clarissa said as she checked the schedule on her phone.

"I see."

* * *

"So you know the places in the school right?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yes. I got a holographic map on my phone so don't worry." Hiro said showed his phone to her.

"And your house is-"

* * *

"Astrum Manor. I looked at it in the web. It looks like a pretty nice place to me and it even has a wide open space in the front lawn. Bolt would definitely love playing there." Penny beamed.

"It's a good thing they allow pets inside the campus, as long as they don't make a mess in the building. Though too bad you only get to bring one pet."

* * *

"I'm not too sure about those animals. They're cute and all but I don't know if Baymax is safe with them. Remember the last time when he tried to pet a cat in the streets?" Hiro said.

"Yeah. That didn't end so well." Go Go said as she chewed another piece gum.

"Baymax can get pretty excited about animals." Fred said.

"And he even calls them odd names like when he calls Mochi 'hairy baby'. I have to admit that was funny." Wasabi chuckled.

"At least he gets along with Mochi but not so much with other animals. I mean some might like him but they don't know he can deflate easily. Though I wish he could find some pets to get along with."

"And even if he doesn't, he can still have some robot buddies." Fred said to him.

* * *

"Bolt and robotic machines isn't exactly a good combo. Bolt spent most of his time, more like his whole life, fighting and destroying such things. I don't know how he might react when we get there." Penny frowned as she petted her friend who was still enjoying the view and sticking his tongue out.

"I'm sure he'll understand once we get there. He knows that the things he used to fight were just props for a TV show." Natalie reassured her.

"But these are real… he might suddenly panic."

"Don't worry, we'll be there to help. And besides they don't even look like the ones he fights in the show."

"Hmmm…"

* * *

"Guys, where's all the food?" Wasabi asked.

"Huh? Isn't there some in the cupboard?" Go Go questioned.

"Nope. It's clean." Wasabi answered.

"Freddie, you forgot to put some snacks in there, didn't you? I thought I reminded that to you last night since this is going to be a at least 6 hour drive…" Honey said to Fred.

"Oops, I forgot." Fred chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just stop by the store for a while and restock it. Besides we need to get out of this car and stretch, my butt is already killing me and I don't think another 5 hour drive is going to be of any help." Hiro said.

"Okay then. Heathcliff?" Fred called

"Yes Master Frederick?"

"Can you stop by the nearest convenience store?"

"Of course, as you wish sir."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey why are we stopping? Are we already at the school?" Penny asked.

"Oh no sweetie, we're stopping to fill up the tank. It seems we're almost empty. They probably forgot to that yesterday." Clarissa sighed and petted Mittens' fur.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop by the store for a while." Penny said.

"Sure. I'll call when we're going to leave."

Penny nodded, "Come on Bolt."

Penny went out of the limo and Bolt followed her. Penny wore her disguise glasses just in case. When they got inside, they saw a group of teenagers rampaging in the store. One tall dark skinned man who seemed to be arguing with a shorter man long hair. A tall, very tall, and slender woman who was trying to reason with the two along with another boy who looked about her age with messy black hair, and a short dark-haired woman who seemed to not care about the situation at all and just kept chewing her gum. Penny decided to ignore the group and just leave them in their own world as she and Bolt went to look around the things the store had.

* * *

"Hey guys! Cut it out! You're making a scene here…" Hiro whispered to his friends who were fighting over the food.

"You know that violence never solves anything." Honey said.

Go Go just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hiro asked Go Go.

"Back to the limo. Oh, and buy this for me, will ya?" Go Go tossed a pack of gum to Hiro before leaving the store.

Hiro sighed and turned back to see his friends still arguing. He sighed once more before leaving them to buy the food they wanted.

"Hmm let's see…" Hiro grabbed a few bags of chips, a dozen cans of soda, several bottles of water and put them inside the basket before walking around the store again, "That should be it. Wonder if they finally cooled off." Hiro turned his head to his friends who still fighting, "Guess not…"

Hiro kept walking, not noticing the girl walking in front of him.

"Ow!" Penny said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Hiro offered his hand to the girl sitting on the floor.

Penny wondered what she had run into and noticed a hand in front of her. She looked up to see the boy with the group who was arguing a while ago.

"Can you stand up?" Hiro asked.

Penny nodded and took the hand that helped her got up. She suddenly stumbled a bit but the boy held her to prevent her from falling.

"Hey, you okay?" Hiro asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Penny straightened herself up, "Thanks." Penny moved her hair away from her face and smiled at him.

"Whoa…" Hiro saw the beautiful brown eyes of the girl and her smile was ever so sweet.

Penny and Hiro heard a sudden crash. They looked towards where the sound came from and saw that it was from Hiro's friends.

"S-sorry… they're kinda annoying the other customers, including you huh?"

"No, not really. I think they're… fun." Penny laughed.

"O-oh really?"

"Yeah."

Bolt poked Penny's leg.

"What is it Bolt?" Penny noticed that Bolt was holding her glasses. She didn't notice that it fell off a while ago. She immediately took it from Bolt and wore it before anyone else realize who she was. "I-I gotta go. It was nice meeting you." Penny waved to the boy before leaving the store with Bolt.

"Oh… bye?" Hiro watched the girl, walking out of the store.

Suddenly a huge arm wrapped around his neck.

"Who was that?" Wasabi asked.

"So they've finally made up." Hiro sighed, "Don't know. Nevermind, let's just pay for this and leave." Hiro said and walked to the cashier with his friends.

As soon as they bought the foods, they went straight to the car. They saw Go Go leaning against the car, obviously bored and somewhat annoyed.

"Hey Go Go!" Honey skipped toward her, followed by Wasabi and Fred

"What took you so long?" Go Go asked

"Oh the usual…"

"Hey-" Hiro was about to call them but stopped when he heard an odd squeak below his foot. He moved his foot and saw a carrot. A squeaky toy carrot. He raised his eyebrow curiously at the toy. He grabbed it and looked at it. The toy looked awfully familiar. He realized that this belonged to the dog that was with the girl he met earlier. He put it in his pocket. Hoping that if they ever meet again, he would return it.

"Hiro! Come on! You're gonna be late!" his friends yelled.

"Coming!"

* * *

"So did you buy anything, sweetie?" Clarissa asked her daughter.

"No, but I did see something interesting at the store." Penny answered.

"Oh? And what was that?"

"Nothing much, just a couple of somewhat adults fighting over the better food. They were quite funny. I actually met someone who was friends with them." Penny laughed.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. But he looked like he was the same age as me though…"

"So it's a boy?" Clarissa teased Penny.

"Not this again…" Penny groaned.

"What? I'm just asking… what does he look like? Is he cute?"

"Mom!"

"Oh come on, you're at that age you know…"

"Geez…" Penny rolled her eyes.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Was he cute?"

Penny thought for a moment, "I- I guess… but seriously, I just met him… I don't even know his name."

"Who knows maybe you'll meet each other again."

"Maybe…"

"So you do admit you want to see him again?"

"Mom! Urgh." Penny turned around and grabbed a pillow to hide her face/

"Oh lighten up sweetie. Sooner or later you will find someone you'd like to be with."

Penny felt something cold on her skin. She immediately raised her head and saw Bolt looking at her. She realized that it must have been Bolt's nose. She noticed something odd about Bolt as if something was wrong.

"What is it boy? What's the matter? Are you not feeling well?" Penny asked her furry friend who seemed to be sad about something

Bolt turned around to show his bag to Penny. Penny opened it and realized that Mr. Carrot wasn't there.

"Oh, Bolt… we must've left it back in the store. I'm so sorry Bolt. I'll buy a new one for you if you want…" Penny let Bolt rest on her lap as she petted him gently and in a comforting manner.

Bolt shook his head.

"I'll take that as a no." Penny frowned.

"If you want I can go back to the store to check if it's still there while you're in the school." Natalie suggested.

"Thanks Natalie." Penny smiled.

"Penny look we're here!" Clarissa shook her daughter's arm and pointed outside.

Penny and Bolt looked at the direction where Penny's mom was pointing at the academy's front door.

* * *

"Whoa. This place just keeps getting better and better." Hiro spun around and looked at his surroundings as he explored the 'castle'.

"Hiro." Aunt Cass called.

"Yeah." Hiro turned around to face her.

"I'll be waiting in here for a while because the headmistress is currently talking to someone. You can go and explore the place for a while."

"Really? Awesome!" Hiro and Baymax started to leave the building but his Aunt Cass stopped him.

"Hiro. Remember to answer your phone later. I'll be calling you when the headmistress is ready to see us. Don't go too far okay?" Aunt Cass reminded him.

"I won't. I'll see you later." Hiro hugged his aunt and Baymax joined them.

"Come here, Bolt! Look what I've got…" Penny picked up a stick and waved it in front of Bolt but he didn't respond, instead he just sat on the grass, looking more depressed than before.

"Oh, I know you miss Mr. Carrot. Cheer up. He wouldn't want you to be sad now…" Penny sighed and sat down beside her dog and hugged him.

"Baymax! Where are you going?!" Hiro said as he ran after Baymax.

"My sensors told me that someone is in pain. I have to help."

"What?!"

"You installed an upgraded scanner in my system that detects any injured or sick living creature within 10 foot radius."

"Urgh…"

"It's over here." Baymax turned right in the corner and Hiro followed.

Baymax stopped. Hiro was relieved that Baymax stopped. He held both of his knees and tried to catch his breath. When he finally calmed down, he looked up to see what Baymax was looking at. Nothing. There wasn't anything there but a bunch of trees and plants. It's not surprising since they were at the back of the building.

"Baymax, there's nothing here. Let's go back already." Hiro tried to pull Baymax but he didn't move.

"It's here." Baymax scanned the place for any living organism, his scan revealed two figures behind the bushes, "There," he pointed at them.

Hiro followed where Baymax was pointing and it was a bunch of shrubs and bushes. He decided to look closer. He walked towards it and saw something move. He slowly walked. He carefully moved the plant away. His eyes widened as his eyes met the beautiful brown eyes of a girl. Not just any girl. It was the girl he met at the store earlier.

Penny and Bolt were resting on the ground. Penny was still trying to comfort Bolt until she heard a noise behind her. The bush behind her moved and she quickly jumped out in surprise. She looked up to see a familiar messy black hair and bright brown eyes.

"You?!" they both said at the same time.

They stared at each other and began to laugh.

"So you're also a student here huh…"

"Yeah, I just transferred this day. Oh, I'm Hiro Hamada by the way." Hiro raised his hand to Penny.

"I'm Penelope Forrester. You can call me Penny. Nice to meet you Hiro." Penny took his hand and

shook it, "And this little guy is Bolt." Penny gesture to Bolt.

"This is Baymax. Baymax this is Penny."

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"Nice to meet you. You're a-"

"He's a healthcare robot. My brother created him. But due to some circumstances, I had to repair him, which made him as… well… I'm kinda like his creator or second creator I guess."

"So why did you transfer late to this school?" Penny asked

"I used to be a college student." Hiro said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What? No way. You?" Penny's eyes widened and stared at him questioningly.

"Yep."

"Did they kick you out?"

"N-no! Of course not. I was one of the top students there." Hiro stated

"So those people you were with-"

"They're actually by classmates… well I guess now they're my former classmates."

"Why did you go back to high school?"

"It's… a complicated matter. What about you? Why did you suddenly transfer here?"

"Also complicated. I guess I just want to experience a normal life." Penny said.

"What do you-" Hiro was cut off by Baymax.

"Hiro." Baymax said, "Something is wrong. My sensor is picking up pain in this little creature yet, there isn't an available cure. Why?"

"Oh yeah, Baymax can detect the vital signs and such of any living creature. It seems that Baymax detected it coming from your dog. Do you know what is wrong with him? I can guess that it's not something that needs medical treatment. Baymax doesn't exactly fully understand the difference between emotional and medical pain." Hiro said.

"You see… when we were back at the store, Bolt lost his favorite toy. It's been with him since he was born and now it's gone. He's been like that since we left." Penny said

"Wait. Did it look like a carrot?" Hiro asked.

"Yes! Have you seen it?"

"I actually have it right here." Hiro took the carrot toy from his pocket and gave it to Penny.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much. Bolt will be so happy." Penny hugged Hiro, who was surprised by the sudden gesture.

"You're welcome… actually, do you mind if Baymax will be the one to give it to Bolt? I want Baymax to have at least one animal friend. Back at my home, Baymax and animals… don't usually get along, except for my cat." Hiro said

"I know what you mean. Bolt doesn't like machines or any robotics either… Maybe they could learn to get along and it would seem that Baymax really wants to be his friend. Yeah, we could try." Penny nodded.

Hiro nodded, "Baymax!" he called and Baymax went to him.

"Yes? Hiro?"

"You want to get along with Bolt right?"

Baymax nodded.

"Here." Penny handed the toy to him, "Give this to Bolt, it's his favorite toy."

"Thank you." Baymax went back to Bolt.

Baymax showed the toy to Bolt. He became happy again, probably even more. Bolt licked Baymax's face, but when his tastes buds finally kicked in he showed an odd expression on his face and began to spit out the odd taste of rubber. Hiro and Penny laughed at Bolt and watched as he played with Baymax.

"Furry marshmallow…" Baymax said as he petted Bolt.

"Furry marshmallow?!" Penny laughed loudly as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Baymax likes to give odd nicknames to pets. He gave my cat, Mochi, the name 'hairy baby'…"

Penny laughed even more.

"I know, it is quite funny." Hiro joined her.

"Yes. It is. But in an adorable way. I just hope Bolt likes that kind of nickname." Penny laughed.

The two both looked at Baymax and Bolt. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Bolt was having a lot of fun playing with Baymax, especially since he's like a giant rubber play toy. Penny was relieved that Bolt wasn't freaking out that he has a robot by his side.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all…"

Hiro's phone began to ring. He grabbed it from his pocket and saw that it was Aunt Cass who was calling.

"Hey Aunt Cass."

 _"Hiro! Where have you been? I left you dozen messages to tell you that the headmistress is almost ready to see us."_ Aunt Cass yelled at Hiro from the other side.

"What?!" Hiro checked the notifications in his phone and there was a lot messages from his aunt, "Sorry, Baymax and I were exploring and-"

 _"I'll listen to your excuse later young man. Right now, you and Baymax better get here soon."_ Aunt shouted.

"Okay okay, we'll be right there." Hiro hung up and returned the phone in his pocket, "Baymax! Aunt Cass called! We better go now!"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah… sorry. My aunt called and she told me that the headmistress was ready to see us."

"Oh, it's fine."

"I'll see you later." Hiro pulled Baymax towards the main building, leaving Bolt and Penny behind.

"Bye…"

* * *

Hiro kept running down the hall along with Baymax until he bumped into someone.

"Ow!" the tall boy yelled

"Sorry! Are you-" Hiro was surprised at the familiar features of the boy, _"Have I seen him before? He looks so familiar…"_ thought Hiro.

"I'm fine." The tall boy said, "Hey, you okay?" he shook Hiro's shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I'm… LATE! Oh no! My aunt's gonna kill me!" Hiro looked behind and saw Baymax 'running' to him. Hiro rolled his eyes before running to Baymax and pulling him to the office, "Hurry up! Baymax!"

"Hiro! There you are!" Alistair Krei, together with Abigail Callaghan, greeted Hiro.

"Mr. Krei? Ms. Abigail? What are you doing here?!"

"Surprise! We're actually here to talk with Headmistress Genevieve about the business thing when it comes to you, regarding your situation. And don't worry, you can definitely trust her. She will never talk about the student's private life and situation." Abigail said.

"Come on, she's waiting for us right now." Alistair opened the door.

* * *

"And this one goes here…" Violet used her powers to open the boxes and to arrange her things. She placed the books and designing portfolio on top of her desk. One by one she transferred her clothes in her closet… until, "Oh no, I don't have enough space for my other clothes… especially the shoes. What am I gonna do?"

She sat down on her bed and twirled her clothes around while thinking of a solution.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Oh my gosh!" Violet was surprised and dropped all of her clothes on the floor. She quickly grabbed them and she saw a girl with a medium length auburn hair, together with a dog enter the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must've startled you… here let me help." The girl immediately helped her grab her clothes, "Wow, you've got quite a collection…" she chuckled.

"Uh… thanks…" Violet giggled as she placed her clothes on her bed, without the use of her powers of course.

"I'm Penny Forrester by the way…"

"Oh, I'm Violet Parr."

"Nice to meet you… and this is by best buddy Bolt."

"Bolt… I think I've heard that before. Oh I remember, you're from that TV show with the superdog or something like that."

"Yup, that's us."

"Wow, my brother, Dash, used to watch that show but now he kinda realizes the fake or unreal part of it. No offense." Violet said, _"And there's also the fact that Dash really wanted the name 'Bolt' as his super name, but he didn't want to be named after a dog."_ Violet thought

"None taken, beside I sometimes feel that way too. That show is really really different from reality…"

"But my baby brother enjoys it though. His name is Jack-Jack."

"That must be quite a handful."

"You don't even know the half of it." The girls laughed.

"Hey, if you want you can use the extra space I have in my closet, you know… just until your new closet arrives."

"Really?! Thanks!"

* * *

"The reason that I want to speak with you is because of your situation. There are three other student who also transferred late but we made a few exceptions. Now yours is sort of different. You already graduated from high school when you were thirteen and you spent about two years in college… now you want to go back to high school? This is the first time I've encountered such a predicament…"

"You see, I've never had the best memories in high school… I- I want to experience that again and change my perspective about it." Hiro bravely said.

"Yes… Alistair and Abigail were able to convince me to let you repeat high school. Honestly, if they weren't my high school friends, I would have never-" Headmistress Genevieve was cut off by Hiro.

"You guys were friends?!"

"Did we forget to mention that?" Alistair looked away from Hiro.

"Sorry we didn't tell you Hiro." Abigail held Hiro's shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

Hiro just sighed and decided to let it go, "It's fine, I understand."

"So as I was saying, I also considered letting Baymax attend the school with you, even though you did not originally created Baymax… but considering the circumstances, I allowed you to bring Baymax with you since you recreated his structure and even upgraded him in some way… so it can also be implied that you somehow are one of the creators of Baymax."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Wow, that was really cool how Bolt came back to you. He's so loyal to you."

"Yeah, I had him since he was just three days old… I guess ever since we saw each other at the pet store, we both knew that we were meant to be best buddies…" Penny hugged Bolt.

"But you're director and agent were really mean, they actually locked up Bolt in a closed world where he believes in things that aren't even true."

"I really regretted lying to him… but that's just how things work in Hollywood."

"You're really strong to be able to stay with those kind of people… it's kind of hard to trust the people around you when you're there huh?"

"Yeah… but you get used to it. You'll learn who you can and can't trust. And besides I fired those two a long time ago and the staff I have right now is really great."

"I'm glad it all worked out for you."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Violet's phone was ringing.

"Yeah Ms. E?"

 _"Violet dahling, you better get here the student who was talking to the headmistress is about to leave. They're asking for you now."_ Edna said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Violet turned off her phone and placed it in her bag, "That was my guardian, she said I should go to the office right away."

"Then let's go, I'll take you there. We can both use my scooter, it's much faster."

"Thanks."

"Come on Bolt!"

They ran out of the house. Penny grabbed her scooter, and she and Violet rode it. Penny commanded to 'zoom zoom'. Bolt grabbed the rope and they were quickly on their way back to the academy building.

* * *

"We're here son." Cornelius shook Wilbur which made him look up.

"Whoa." Wilbur eyes widened at the beautiful house in front of them.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?"

"I guess it's… bearable."

"Oh come on, be more joyful will you… now let's get your things upstairs." Cornelius opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Fine…" Wilbur sighed but followed his father.

"Oh hello, I'm Lilian. Welcome to the Astrum Manor."

"Hi, I'm Cornelius Robinson and this is my son who will be staying in this house, William Robinson."

"Oh yes. I've been expecting you. You're one of the newcomers right?" Lilian asked.

"Yes." Wilbur answered

"I'm glad. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

"Ms. Edna, I'm here!"

"Oh finally! Thank goodn- Penelope?" Edna was startled to see the auburn haired girl with Violet.

"It's great to see you again Ms. Edna." Penny smiled at Edna.

"Oh you've grown so beautifully dahling. I'm so glad you didn't turn into those spoiled, stupid little stick-figures with poofy lips who are just horrible disgusting nightmares."

"Well, I learned from the best who always tells me not to become one of those." Penny giggled.

"Umm… am I missing something here?" Violet awkwardly asked.

"Oh, so sorry dahling. You see, I used to design the clothes for that unrealistic TV show that only attracts kids who have no wonder in life, no offense. I designed the clothes there especially the hero suit."

"I see…" Violet nodded.

"I used to deliver them myself but lately I haven't had time to do so because of my busy schedule."

"It's okay Ms. Edna, we understand." Penny said.

"Well, we can talk about the past later. Right now, we should get you to the office. Can't keep the headmistress waiting. We should just wait for-" Edna was cut off by the sound of the large door opening. "Nevermind."

Penny was surprised to see two familiar faces come out of the room.

"Hiro!" Penny called out

"Penny?!" Hiro turned and was surprised to see Penny standing by the door.

"So you're about to speak with Miss Genevieve too?"

"Yeah, but my friend Vi will go first." Penny pulled Violet beside her

"H-hi, I'm Violet. Violet Parr."

"Hiro Hamada. Nice to meet you. And this is Baymax."

"Hello, I am Baymax."

"Nice to meet you, Baymax." Violet shook hands with him.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass called.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you at the manor." Hiro waved goodbye to them.

"It's fine. I'll see you there." Penny said.

"Bye." Violet gave a small wave.

"Come on, Violet. Let's go. You can have your little chitchat about her boyfriend later." Edna said before entering the room.

"Wha- He's not my-" Penny turned a bit red.

Violet laughed at her reaction, "She's just kidding Penny. I'll see you later." Violet said before entering the room.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Cornelius asked his son.

"It's okay I guess."

"I know it's not as grand as your room back home-"

"At least it's not a prison cell." Wilbur joked.

"I'm glad you're starting to look at this more positively." Cornelius patted his son's back.

"Yeah whatever."

Cornelius's phone began to ring. He read the message that was sent to him.

"Shoot! Sorry, Wilbur but I have to go."

"What? Now? Why?"

"I'm really sorry, but there was a problem at the company and I need to go there right away." Cornelius gave him an apologetic smiled.

"Seriously? You're gonna leave me here?"

"You're going to be fine Wilbur. I believe in you. You once saved the world before… well sort of. You can handle this."

"Okay."

They went outside to see a limo waiting for Cornelius.

"Dad? Why is there a limo here?" Wilbur asked.

"To go back to the airport of course. You can't expect me to walk all the way there you know." Cornelius said as the bodyguard opened the door for Cornelius.

"Y-yeah but what about the new car?"

Cornelius tossed Wilbur the car keys.

"Dad, are you serious?!" Wilbur asked in disbelief.

"You better take good care of it." Cornelius smiled at Wilbur.

"I will. Thanks dad. You're the best!"

* * *

"I'm really honored that you chose this academy, Violet. And I'm really glad to see someone who used to be a student of this academy."

"Of course."

"Now, I remember you saying about showing a sample of your designs to your teachers. I think it's a great idea to show them what you are capable of. May I have a look at them?"

"Uh… well, you see they sort of got ruined at the flight on the way here."

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine. I'm sure you can easily come up with another set of designs, since your classes won't start until next week."

"I'll do my best." Violet said.

"I know you will."

After a few more discussions, Violet and Edna finally came out of the room. Edna said that her work there was done so she decided to go back home. Penny and Violet bid goodbye to Edna. Penny suddenly got a phone call from her mother, asking where she was and Penny said that she was already in the headmistress' office. After a few minutes, Clarissa and Natalie finally arrived. Penny introduced Violet to them before heading to the office. Violet decided to wait for Penny to come back, so she started working on her new designs since the old ones were ruined.

* * *

"Man, I better get started cleaning this place up. Great…" Wilbur sighed.

He removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before working on arranging his room. He kept his cap on because he didn't want to mess up his hair. He took the bed on the right. The other one was still clean and looked like it hadn't been moved yet, but there were bags already there. He started opening the boxes and placed the pictures of his family on the bedside table. Next, he placed his clothes inside the drawers. Afterwards, he began to unpack his other belongings. Once he was done, he opened the door to the balcony to relax for a bit.

* * *

"Baymax, this place is awesome!" Hiro said.

"Well, we should probably get going now." Aunt Cass said.

"What? But we just got here."

"Yes, but it's getting kinda late."

"But it's only 3 pm."

"Yes and it took us about more than four hours to get here. I don't want them to be tired since it is a school night."

"Okay."

"It'll be fine, Little Man." Wasabi said.

"Don't worry so much, bro…" Fred said.

"We're just a call away if you need us Hiro." Honey said as she gave him a short hug.

"Hey make sure you don't blow it up, genius." Go Go playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Aunt Cass hugged Hiro tightly.

"Me too…" Hiro returned the hug even tighter.

"Oh! You're getting quite strong, aren't you?" Aunt Cass chuckled.

"Group hug!"

Everyone joined in the hug, squishing Hiro in the middle.

"G-guys… can't… breathe…" Hiro gasped, everyone immediately got off Hiro to let him breathe.

"Oops!"

"Sorry Hiro!"

"I'm fine! I'm o-kay." Hiro held both of his knees and began to breathe deeply.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate you pain?"

"I'm alright Baymax, don't worry about it." Hiro said.

"We should probably get going now." Aunt Cass said.

"Okay." Hiro nodded.

They all went inside the limo and drove away, leaving Hiro and Baymax behind. When the car finally disappeared from their sight, Hiro and Baymax decided to go inside the manor. They were greeted by a woman named Lilian and showed them the way to their room. When Hiro entered his room, he saw his things lying around on the side. He saw the other one part of the room that had been already arranged.

"I guess my roommate's already here." Hiro noticed that the door on the balcony was open.

He went towards the balcony and saw someone standing there. He couldn't see what he looked like and he could only see his back. Hiro knocked on the door to get his attention. The boy heard this and he began to turn around. Suddenly a huge wave of memories of Tadashi flashed before his eyes.

"Tadashi…" Tears began forming in Hiro's eyes as he whispered his brother's name

"Oh, hello. You must be my new roommate. Hi! I'm William Robinson, but you can call be Wilbur." Wilbur noticed the sad expression on the boy's face, "Hey, you okay?"

"I uh… huh… sorry. Just a bit… sorry. I-I'm Hiro Hamada…"

"Nice to meet you. But seriously are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Of course. Just something went in my eye." Hiro rubbed his eyes, trying hard to cover his sadness, "Sorry for worrying you… umm…"

"Wilbur Robinson."

"Nice to meet you, Wilbur Robinson- wait… ROBINSON?!"

"Yeah…"

"You couldn't be… C-C-Cornelius R-R-R-Robinson's son?"

"Yeah… that's me…" Wilbur rubs the back of his neck and sighed.

"No way! That's so cool!" Hiro started to jump.

"That's what they all say."

"Sorry, I just got a bit excited since I really admire his work. I would even like to have a chance to work in your company someday. I had a chance to talk to him a few weeks ago because he was one of the judges in my school's competition but he suddenly received an urgent call so he had to leave."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What?"

* * *

"We don't have much to talk about since we already cleared that when you first called us. And I understand your situation. Don't worry because we always secure the area. I can assure you that there will be no reporters or paparazzi knocking at your door." Headmistress Genevieve said.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Penny smiled at her.

"Of course. And don't worry about the students here. Most of them aren't interested in that. And our scholars don't really care about such things so here you're just like a normal girl. Though I can't say for sure about the whole population. There will be some who are fans of your show but in case it got worse, feel free to tell us the problem so we can fix it."

"Okay. I will."

* * *

"Wow, that's harsh man… dinosaur plus science convention plus angry dad-"

"Equals boarding school."

"It's not that bad… I guess. I haven't been here long but so far… it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Perhaps… but my day hasn't been any better."

"You know, it's cool that your dad actually managed to create TWO time machines…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"But it's actually even cooler that you actually managed to modify it perfectly without messing up the timestream. It must've taken you months to be able to calculate the process and formula-"

"Actually, I just did it three days before the convention. I forgot that I was part of it, so I just grabbed anything that I got my hands on first and started to tweak it."

"Whoa… that's amazingly impossible but you can make it possible."

"Yeah… I've been tampering with my dad's invention since I was little… so I just need to study the blueprints and procedure of the invention for a bit and I'll be able to adjust it."

"Wow. That's amazing, you must be really intelligent to do that… I graduated from high school when I was 13 but I never figured out much of Mr. Cornelius's inventions, but you did!"

"I guess… I've never looked at it that way before. Wait… did you just said that you already graduated?"

"Yeah, you see…"

* * *

"So Vi what do you want to do now?"

"Don't know, I guess I should continue arranging my room."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that."

"Let's go then… I'll help so we can still have time to look around this place for a bit."

"Yeah."

The girls, along with Bolt, went to their room upstairs. Violet placed her remaining clothes on Penny's wardrobe. Penny set up the pet bed on the floor beside her bed and placed soft pillows around it. She placed Mr. Carrot on the pet bed. Bolt helped open the boxes that contained Penny's things. Penny began to place her clothes and shoes on the wardrobe. She also took out a large wooden flat board and hanged it beside her desk. She opened her bag and started to place the pictures on the board. Violet took out her family photo, a photo of Tony and of Kari and placed them on her bedside table.

"Who are these?" Penny pointed at the pictures

Violet smiled. She grabbed her photo of her family, "This is my family, this one is my mom, Helen…. My dad, Bob…. My annoying brother, Dash… and my adorable baby brother, Jack-Jack… oh and of course, me." Violet said as she pointed them on the picture

"Wow… so your brother is on the track and field?"

"Yes, he is. This was taken at the championships that was held a few months ago. He won first place. He got quite a lot of medals since he substituted for the captain because he was injured in an accident."

"I see…"

Violet grabbed the picture of Kari, "This is my best friend from Metroville. She used to babysit my brother." Violet then grabbed Tony's picture, "And this is my boyfriend Tony. Anthony Rydinger."

Penny's face suddenly looked pale. Her eyes widened with shock and surprise. "O-oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing… I was just… hey wanna look at some of my pictures?"

"Yeah… you've got quite a collection."

"Yup, I always take pics after we finished a scene." Penny took the picture of her with her mom and pets. "This is my mom, Clarissa. And the cat is Mittens. Rhino is the hamster. And of course Bolt."

"What about your dad?"

"I- uh… he and mom were divorced years ago. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I asked… I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I've moved on for a long time now."

* * *

"You're pretty brave to come back to high school."

"I guess… I try. I wanted to leave school immediately so I skipped a lot of years and graduated at the age of thirteen. After that, I spent a year bot-fighting and you know… until my brother encouraged me to attend college. "

"But it's a shame you didn't experience any fun in high school… but I'm sure that it will be different this time."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause I'm here to show you just that."

"Thanks."

"Hey, since we finished fixing this place up, wanna go around this school for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll be right there… I just need to do something first."

"Okay." Hiro said and went out of the room taking Baymax with him

Wilbur grabbed his phone, "Hey, mom."

* * *

"Looks like we're finally done here." Penny said as she cleaned her hands up.

"Yeah… hey, let's go explore take a tour on the school for a bit."

"Sure. Let's go Bolt."

Penny and Violet headed downstairs and saw two familiar faces leaning on the wall downstairs.

"Hiro!" the girls called.

"Penny? Violet?"

"Furry marshmallow…" Baymax said and Bolt ran towards him to play.

"Furry marshmallow?" Violet asked.

"It's Bolt's nickname that Baymax gave him." Penny said.

"He likes to give names to animals." Hiro said.

"I see." Violet giggled.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna look around the school. I'm just waiting for my roommate, Wilbur. He's still kinda busy upstairs."

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Violet asked.

"Sure, why not… the more the merrier right?"

"Okay, we just have to wait for you friend then…"

Hiro nodded, "So have you guys finished unpacking?"

"Yeah, we just finished a while ago. Violet was having a hard time fitting all of her clothes in her wardrobe that she had to use mine."

"Wow, just how many clothes do you have?"

"They're not that many it's just a- AH!" Violet yelled.

"What is it?" Penny asked

"I forgot to tell Miss E to order a new closet. I'll be right back…" Violet immediately went back to her room

"Okay…"

"Sorry for the wait Hiro." Wilbur came out of the room and headed downstairs, "I forgot to call my mom earlier and- who's your friend?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh, this is Penny…"

"Penelope Forrester or just Penny." She shook hands with Wilbur.

"William Robinson, but I prefer Wilbur."

Bolt barked to get attention.

"And who is this little guy?" Wilbur kneeled down to pet Bolt.

"Oh his name is Bolt." Penny replied.

"Cool name." Wilbur said, "So where are we going?"

"Oh, we're still waiting for one more." Hiro said.

"Yeah, my friend, Violet had something to do for a while. We can all go together once she arrives."

"Ok, sure. No problem." Wilbur smiled and continued to play with Bolt.

After a few minutes Violet finally arrived.

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had to wait for Miss E since her assistant answered told me that she—" Violet was walking down the stairs until she saw the boy playing with Bolt turn around, "YOU?!"

"This has gotta be a joke."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I've been really busy these past few days so I haven't got the time to update.**

 **Wilbur: Hi! Did you guys miss me? I bet you did. Did you read the part where I got a new car? IT was so awesome! And believe me, you'll be seeing that car a lot on our adventures.**

 **Violet: Yup, and on the next chapter will be really amazing!**

 **Penny: Yeah… an amazing disaster.**

 **Hiro: It's only on the first part though…**

 **Penny: It will continue to where this chapter left off. But don't worry though, these two won't argue… much on the next chapter.**

 **Violet: You'll see how our relationship will progress as the story continues.**

 **Wilbur: Yup, but first you guys will finally know a part of what the true meaning of the pendants are for.**

 **Penny: Hey, tell us what you guys think of this chapter. Did you guys like it? Hate it? I hope not. Personally, I like how Mr. Carrot was shown with more importance in this chapter because in the movie, he was rarely shown even though he was really important to Bolt.**

 **Wilbur: Oh and in case you were wondering where the pendants were, we don't like to show it much so we often hid in under our clothes. Like I said, all- almost all- will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Penny: And if it's about our names, the author just made mine up because it will a sort of minor importance in later chapters.**

 **Wilbur: Yup and mine is just something Mariposa found on the web. It's kinda weird though… me having a name 'William'. Ew, definitely doesn't fit me. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they gave me that name. No wonder I changed it to Wilbur.**

 **Violet: Maybe they were expecting to have a son who doesn't do crazy things just to be the center of attention. Or perhaps someone who doesn't mess up all the time and almost destroyed the world.**

 **Wilbur: Hey! It got fixed remember? It even changed for the better!**

 **Violet: Oh? Since you're such a hero maybe you should be called William from now on… (smirks)**

 **Wilbur: Oh no! No, you won't-**

 **Violet: William.**

 **Wilbur: Urgh!**

 **Penny: Hey William, Bolt wanted to play with you. He seems to have really like you.**

 **Wilbur: (Covers ears) La la la la. I can't hear you…**

 **Hiro: William, we still need to check your car so it will perform well for our next taping.**

 **Wilbur:…**

 **Hiro: (chuckles) sorry…**

 **Violet: Oh lighten up William Robinson. (laughs)**

 **William: …. Hey! Don't suddenly change my name in the A/N**

 **M.A.: Sorry, couldn't help it… (giggles)**

 **Violet, Hiro, Penny: (laughs louder)**

 **Hiro: Hey Mariposa, where have you been?**

 **M.A.: Oh, I was just writing the next chapter cause it seems you guys got it all covered from here, right, William?**

 **William: Ha Ha… very funny guys… let's just end this. Please…**

 **Violet: Wow! Since when did you become such a killjoy.**

 **William: Am not!**

 **Penny: Aw… poor wittle Willy's hurt.**

 **William: Watch it, Red. There's only one person who calls me that. One is already more than enough.**

 **M.A.: Okay! Break it up guys… I'm giving you your name back-**

 **Wilbur: Yes! Finally! Whoo!**

 **M.A.: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Penny: Okay guys, how about a photo? (grabs camera)**

 **All: Okay.**

 **Penny: Say 'Furry Marshmallow.'**

 **All: Furry Marshmallow!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Ch 2 (part 3) - Mystery Begins

Chapter 2.3 – Mystery Begins

"Hey guys, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I had to wait for Miss E since her assistant answered told me that she—" Violet was walking down the stairs until she saw the boy playing with Bolt turn around, "YOU?!"

"This has gotta be a joke." Wilbur was stunned. The girl who he was hoping he would never see again was standing right in front of him. _"This is officially the worst day ever."_

"O-kay what's going on in here?" Penny asked.

"Do you guys… know each other?" Hiro pointed the both of them alternating.

"Remember when I told you about this guy who I met at the airport." Violet sighed.

"The one who threw up on you? That was him?" Penny pointed at Wilbur.

Violet nodded, never removing the death glare at Wilbur.

"Ew. Man seriously?" Hiro questioned as he held in his laugh.

"I told you already. It. Was. An. Accident." Wilbur insisted.

"Okay. Back up. Can the two of you explain what completely happened?" Hiro asked.

The four sat down on the living room as Violet and Wilbur explained what happened on both of their perspectives.

"So basically, it's the cake's fault." concluded Hiro.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Violet asked Wilbur.

"Because I knew in that state you wouldn't listen anyway, and besides I can't just blame the cake you didn't know about… actually I wasn't even quite sure at first if it really was the cake's fault." Wilbur awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to explain.

"I have to admit that you've got a point there. But did you seriously have to throw up all over my portfolio?" Violet crossed her arms.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who brought out those silly drawings in the way." Wilbur said.

Violet finally snapped at him, "They aren't just silly drawings. But then I again I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand the concept and art of fashion."

"What does that mean?"

"Take a hint. You obviously have no sense in fashion whatsoever. A navy t-shirt with a lightning bolt printed on it? Seriously? It looks as if you bought it from Pizza Planet."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with this outfit! You on the other hand-"

"Okay! Enough! Could you guys stop fighting for one minute? Clearly, no one is at fault here. Both made mistakes that neither meant to happen." Penny shouted.

The two were suddenly silent.

Wilbur finally decided to break the silence, "Look, I-I'm sorry okay."

"Fine. But it doesn't change anything… what's done is done…you still ruined my portfolio. It'll be very difficult to recreate the old designs or even create new ones." Violet sadly sighed.

Hiro sighed, "How about we make a deal?"

"What?"

"The two of you will just make a truce just for this week and see how things go, if the two of you still want to strangle each other before the first day of classes then you won't have to bother yourselves with each other ever again and you can both go on you separate ways." Hiro suggested.

"I guess that's okay." Violet said.

"Fine by me." Wilbur said.

"Good. Now shake on it."

Both groaned.

"Come on now, we haven't got all day."

Wilbur and Violet shook hands.

"Great! Now let's go!" Penny beamed at them.

"I'll go start up the car." Wilbur said.

"Car?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Penny gasped

"This… is your car?" Violet asked.

"No way! This is the Praevehor hover car. I read about it on the web, said that Cornelius Robinson was currently working on a new prototype of a new hover car. It was said to be faster than the speed of light." Hiro said as he inspected the car. He went to look around the driver's seat then to the engine.

"Wow, really?" the girls asked.

"No, actually that's just a rumor. My dad completed working on this car only a few days ago. He told me that it can probably go as fast as 500 mph, which is still pretty cool." Wilbur stated.

"Yeah." Hiro agreed.

"So how bout we take this for a ride around the campus since we can't go inside the academic building until the big day but we can still tour around the other places." Wilbur suggested.

"Okay!"

"I call shotgun!" Hiro said as he sat next to Wilbur in front.

"Come on Bolt let's go. We're going to have lots of fun." Penny said to her furry companion as they both got inside the car together with Violet and Baymax.

They toured around the campus grounds. They went to the fields. They even saw the baseball team practicing. Then they drove pass the gymnasium, and other athletics buildings. They also saw a greenhouse close to the campus plaza. Afterwards they saw the Tech house or the building where the robotics and other technological developments were done by the students. Hiro wanted to go but unfortunately they were not yet allowed to go inside. Then they went to a street filled with different shops. It actually had everything. Clothes, books, school supplies, groceries, mechanical tools, repair shops, pet shops, appliances, furniture, were there, it even had a cinema. Violet dragged the others to every fashion shop there was until the three got really tired and begged Violet to stop. They decided to rest in a nearby café.

"So where do you guys want to go next?" Penny asked.

"Don't know, you guys decide." Wilbur said, "But do not, I repeat, **do not** go to anymore clothing stores… I'm talking to you missy." Wilbur said to Violet.

"What? Why not?"

"Fine. Anyone who votes to go to another clothing stores, raise your hands."

Only Violet did.

"Anyone who votes not to go-"

Wilbur, Hiro, Penny, Baymax, and Bolt raised their hands up.

"Okay, you guys win, but can we check one more store. Just one please. I promise this is the last one."

The three thought about it.

"Ok-" Penny said

"Yes!" Violet shouted as she raised her arms up in victory.

"But this is the very last one, okay?"

"Promise."

* * *

"What the heck is this place?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Tale as Old as Time Antique shop?" Hiro read the store's sign.

The four were in front of an odd shop. It was different from the stores Violet went to. The place was a small antique store but it had a very unusual feeling to it. It was a very old place. The paint was coming off the walls. The windows looked like they hadn't been clean… ever. The three wondered why Violet would ever want to go to this place.

Violet slowly opened the door, which made a very loud screeching noise. Penny stopped Violet.

"Hey, Vi… are you sure you want to in **there?** " Penny asked.

"Of course." Violet nodded. She looked at the boys. "Don't tell me you guys are actually scared?"

"What?! Of course not! I just don't want to go to some place that obviously hasn't been clean in like… forever!" Wilbur stuttered.

"Oh don't be such a baby, come on."

Penny felt Bolt tugging her pants. He looked really frightened. Penny petted him to comfort him.

"See? Even Bolt doesn't want to go in." Wilbur said.

"Then he can stay here with Baymax. Will that be alright?" Violet requested Baymax.

"Of course." Baymax replied.

The four went inside the store. It had different kinds of antiques. There were odd statues, portraits, paintings, and vases inside. There were also porcelain dolls and vintage tea sets. They spotted a beautiful tea set, the teapot was pure white with a golden handle, a purple cover with a pink sphere on top, and the base was purple with pink and blue petal shaped designs, the teacups were also pure white with golden handles and purple base with pink and blue petal designs. Then it was a three-armed golden candelabra. The four looked around and saw some odd clothes, jewelries, accessories, and other trinkets. Some just seemed like they were just old things that they will never use. They looked around and noticed that no one was there.

"Hey where's the owner?" Hiro asked.

"Umm… I don't know." Violet said.

"Maybe this place is closed for business already. I mean it wouldn't be impossible seeing how this place looks like." Wilbur said.

"No, I don't think so. They wouldn't leave all of these things if that's the case." Penny said.

"Why not? Look at this…" Wilbur grabbed an old round mantel clock with a small golden pendulum inside and golden handles, "No one will use any of these things, not in this generation."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" a voice behind them shouted.

The four were surprised. They turned around to see who it was. They saw an old woman standing in the shadows but her menacing eyes were clearly seen.

"I asked you kids a question… who are you and what do want from here?!" she demanded, but the way her voice sounded wasn't threating or anything dangerous but it was still frightening for the four.

"We're sorry… we didn't mean to intrude. We are new students of the Walt Disney Academy. We were just looking around the campus. I-I saw that this store was open so my friends and I just decided to go in. I apologize if we caused you trouble."

"What is you name child?"

"Violet. Violet Parr."

The woman walked towards them and was fully visible because of the light. She was an old woman with long gray hair with a bandana on her head. She was carrying a strange staff with a hook shaped top and a beautiful white orb on it.

"And you dears, what are your names?" she asked the other three

"I'm Wilbur Robinson."

"Hiro Hamada… ma'am."

"And I am Penny Forrester."

"Four…" she whispered and then smiled as she looked at them.

They were confused as to the sudden change of mood of the old woman. She began to wave her staff around while mumbling some odd words that none of the four understood. Then she suddenly slammed the staff hard on the ground and a strong gust of wind surrounded them. The pendants around hidden beneath their clothes suddenly began to glow very brightly. The four looked at each other, completely confused as to what was happening. The elder beamed as she saw what was happening and waved her staff once more to stop the wind.

"What… what the heck was that?!" Penny frantically asked.

"Follow me." The woman said as she went to the door behind the counter.

The four looked at each other, all hesitant to do so.

"Hurry up!" the woman shouted.

They braced their selves as they entered the room. It was bright inside so their eyes were trying to adjust at first. When they have finally adjusted they saw a normal room. It had two sofa facing each other, a smaller sofa in the middle and a coffee table at the center, and a fireplace in front. There were also other doors, probably for the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen.

"Tea?" the woman asked holding a tray with a tea set.

"Umm…"

"Oh do sit down dears…"

The four sat down on the sofas and watch as the old woman set the tray on the table and prepared the tea before taking her cup and sat down. The four looked suspiciously at the tea, and more importantly the whole scenario. One minute this strange woman demanded what we were doing in the shop and casted a strange wind, and next they were here drinking tea?!

"Um… ma'am-" Penny started but the woman suddenly spoke, cutting her off.

"'What is going on here? And who am I?' Is what you were about to ask, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." Penny nodded slowly.

"Well for starters, my name is Victoria."

"C-could you please explain to us what the heck happened back there?" Hiro ran his finger through his hair, trying to hold on to reality.

"I'll show you." Victoria slowly raised her hand and lifted the pendants that the four were wearing

The pendants began to pulse, like a heartbeat, as they come closer together. The four just stared at their pendants, bewildered at the scene in front of them.

"The four of you are wearing something valuable… the pendants that you are wearing are very important keys that unlock a very important object. A mysterious object. The four of you are destined for something great, greater than you could have ever imagined. But there is also danger in your path for which you will soon embark. You will encounter many things that cannot be explained, creatures that you didn't know truly existed. In other words, magical beings and things that existed in fairy tales. Beware, for there are things lurking right under your noses that you have yet to discover."

"This is insane. There's no such thing as magic and supernatural powers. It's illogical. There is always a logical explanation for such things, like what happened earlier at the shop." Wilbur shouted.

"Oh?" Victoria raised her eyebrow at him.

"You probably just implanted some device that activates the wind, and probably some anti-gravitational field… with the technological advancements today it's highly possible. It's obviously just a show to promote this run down shop of yours. I'm sorry, we're leaving." Wilbur stormed out of the room. Hiro and Penny followed.

"I apologize for his behavior." Violet said.

"He's quite a stubborn boy… reminds me of someone I used to know." Victoria chuckled before taking a sip of her tea, "He wasn't like that before, Violet. Give him some time. You'll understand."

"Uh… okay then… well then goodbye ma'am…"

"And Violet."

"Y-yes?"

"You can't keep your secret forever."

Violet eyes widened with shock, and left without saying a word.

They all went back to the manor. None talked about what happened back at the mysterious shop.

* * *

Once they were back at the manor, Hiro placed Baymax in his box to charge since his power was drained after walking around and playing with Bolt the whole day. Violet and Penny placed all of Violet's shopping bags in their room. Wilbur parked his car and slammed his head on the steering wheel to take a breather before going inside. He saw Violet, Hiro, and Penny sitting on the staircase, waiting for him.

"Guys… we can't just ignore what happened back there and pretend it never happened." Hiro said.

"Hiro's right. I mean, she did give us some kind of warning that something dangerous will happen." Penny nodded.

"We can and we will pretend this never happened. She was an old woman who talked about nonsense. It's magic and superstitions are not even real. For all we know, she made it up." Wilbur said.

"But she didn't!" Violet shouted.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I-I... I just feel it." Violet looked at the ground.

"Whatever. If you want to go back there and become crazy go knock yourselves out but count me out." Wilbur stared to climb upstairs when Lilian called.

"Oh there you kids are. How did your trip go? I've already prepared dinner. Why don't you go and wait in the dining room?"

Wilbur continued walking upstairs but Lilian stopped him again.

"Wilbur? Where are you going? We're about to have dinner."

"Not hungry."

"See here young man. I am the housemother of this house and I will not let the children I am assigned to take care of go without eating something first."

* * *

"I made my famous grilled chicken and mashed potatoes, and some corn chowder." Lilian said as she placed the food on the table.

Penny put dog food on Bolt's bowl, "Here you go boy." She said as she watched Bolt gladly stuff his face before sitting with the others.

"Wow. These look so delicious Lily." Violet commented.

"Yeah, and they taste delicious too, Vi." Hiro laughed.

Lilian chuckled, "Thank you dearies. Now dig in."

"Lily?"

"Yes Hiro?"

"Where are the other students living in this house?"

"Oh, most of them are still on their vacation. Some are also first years like you. They will probably arrive on the first day of classes. You'll meet them soon."

"So no one stayed behind?" Penny asked.

"One did but he stayed with his friend from the other house." Lilian remembered.

"Why? Didn't he want to stay here? It's such a pretty house. Why would anyone not want to stay here?" Violet wondered.

"Well… it's probably because this house has a bit of a reputation."

"What is it?" Wilbur asked.

"You see the caretaker of this house is… rather… unsociable."

"Wait. Aren't you the caretaker?" Hiro inquired.

"No, I'm just the one who cooks, cleans the house, and take care of the residents. The one who manages this place is him. He has a very strict personality… that's why most of the students are afraid of him." Lilian assured them.

They were suddenly startled by the loud noise of the doorbell.

"Ah… speaking of which…" Lilian stood up and walked out of the room.

The four waited for Lilian to return. After a few minutes, Lilian returned with a middle aged man beside her.

"Wilbur, Hiro, Penny, Violet… this is Astrum Manor's caretaker, Winston Leviathan Holmwood."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Hiro offered his hand for a handshake but he just stared at it.

"Yes, I'll be in my office. And at precisely 10:00, must be lights out. I must not see or hear anyone by then… are we clear?"

The four all fell silent for a moment. Winston took this as an agreement.

"Good." He said before walking away.

"Well, that was quite rude." Penny mumbled but was loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, but he must be awfully tired…" Lilian insisted.

"Where is his office anyway?" Penny asked.

"Oh, it's the room pass the staircase on the left." Lilian gestured the directions.

"The one with the half glass wall?" asked Violet.

"Yes."

"The one with that creepy looking stuffed owl? He's got a weird hobby." Wilbur asked.

"Oh let's just stop talking about that. You should hurry and finish eating so you can go to bed." Lilian cut the topic off and let them eat in peace.

Days passed by, the four got settled in quickly. They still hung out together around the campus. Most of the time, they were at the shopping plaza looking for things to be added in their rooms. The three prevented Violet from buying too much clothes though and sometimes prevented her from going off into different boutiques. They avoided 'that' store the whole week though and were quite thankful that they hadn't encountered Victoria. Nothing bad happened to them the whole week, they're starting to believe that what Victoria said to them was just some made up story. They soon forgot all about it. The new wardrobe that Violet ordered finally arrived. It was big enough to fit all of her clothes from Penny's closet as well as her new ones. Of course this means rearranging their room again, but they didn't mind. It was quite fun in the end. Time flew so fast until they realized that it was already the day before their first day in high school.

After dinner, they all went back to their rooms. Violet was looking at some of her drawings, deciding what to do. Penny just came out from the shower.

"Hey." Penny said.

"Hey." Violet replied and went back to arranging her portfolio.

"So tomorrow's the big day! We're finally going to our first classes in high school? Isn't it exciting?" Penny squealed.

"Yeah…" Violet said with less enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Vi, you know I don't believe that. Tell me what's wrong, you can trust me."

Violet remained silent.

"Please."

* * *

Wilbur was about to head back to his room when he noticed the door of Penny and Violet's room was still open with the lights on. Out of curiosity, he went towards it but was careful not to make any sound and get noticed.

* * *

"It's just that tomorrow, I'm supposed to show this amazing presentation about my designs to show how great Ms. E taught me. To show that I've got great potential and not just some wannabe fashion designer who got taught by one of the greatest designers of the world because her parents were close friends of her."

Penny remained silent and let her friend continue.

"I wanted to succeed as a fashion designer and to do that I need to impress the professors so they won't see me as someone who takes fashion so lightly. It was supposed to be my first big step towards my dream. After I graduated from here, I would have a chance go to a great college because of a good recommendation from this school. Then I could finally get my dream job and help my family along with it."

"You've got it all planned out haven't you?"

Violet nodded.

"Violet… you don't have to impress them on the first day. It's not the end of the world. Yes, it will be a big step but it's fine to go slow. You still have your whole life ahead of you. There's no need to rush these things. There will plenty of other great opportunities to impress them. Don't worry, Vi. You're a great girl. You just have to believe in yourself more."

"Thank you."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep we still have a big day tomorrow." Penny yawned and lied down on the bed.

Violet placed her laptop on her desk before going to bed and turning off the lights.

* * *

Wilbur rested on his bed and wondered about a certain dark haired girl and her dreams. He kind of admired the girl's strength and how determined she was about her dream. She already planned out everything in her life in the future unlike Wilbur who was still unsure of his.

He used to have fun and played with his dad's inventions. He was particularly fond of the time machine. He traveled everywhere or when he wanted. He used to be so fascinated with the ancient historical events of the world. He watched as the people created their tales and beliefs in the world. He used to believe such mythological things. He believed in anything… yet somehow that all changed when he grew up. He realized that he was his father's son... he was the son of Cornelius Robinson. He had a duty, a responsibility to the industry. Somehow that made him feel locked up. He was trapped in his parent's shadow. He felt that he was locked away from such fairy tales and dreams because he thought that he mustn't have such childish beliefs anymore. Now, it all changed. But somehow something is refusing to let him go back to the person he once was.

He stood from his bed, fully decided on what to do. He slowly crept towards the door, avoiding to make any noise. As he reached the door, he checked up on Hiro, who was thankfully still curled up in his bed. He opened the door very slowly to avoid making a screeching noise. Once he was out, he let out a sigh of relief. He tiptoed into the girls' room. He slightly opened the door to see if they were awake. They weren't. Wilbur entered the room and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Then he began to search for Violet's desk which wasn't hard because the sewing machine and fabrics beside it made it easy to find out whose desk it was. Wilbur immediately spotted the laptop. He grabbed it and hurried back to his room.

* * *

Violet woke up to the bright ray of sunshine coming from the window. She looked at her alarm clock and it was already 7:00. She noticed that her roommate wasn't on her bed, which was already neatly made. She immediately got up. She took a shower and got dressed for her first day. She walked towards her broken laptop and sighed but her eyes suddenly widened to see the blue light blinking on and off.

"No way!" She squealed happily and rejoiced that it was fixed and good as new. She opened it to check if the files she had were still there.

"Oh please let them still be here…" She closed her eyes and prayed that they were still there. She slightly opened one of her eyes. A huge smiled beamed on her face.

* * *

The others were already in the dinning room eating their breakfast. Apparently, all of them were excited to attend their first day so they all woke up early, though it's also because they were kind of nervous.

"So what are our first classes again?" Wilbur asked.

"I think it was math… hold on let me check." Penny brought out her phone to check her schedule, "Yep, it's math."

"Great…" Wilbur groaned. He didn't really want to deal with such annoying subject in the morning. He was still tired from what he stayed up most of the night.

"It's not that bad. Math happens to be one of my favorite subjects back in my first high school years."

"And so is Chemistry, Biology, English, History, French, Spanish, Latin, Calculus-" Wilbur said.

"Okay okay. I get it. Yes, I like all the subjects." Hiro stated.

"Mainly because you kinda ace all of them…" Penny pointed out.

"True…"

"Was there any subject you didn't ace?"

"Uhh…" Hiro tried hard to think of a subject he didn't ace.

"Sports?" Wilbur asked.

"I used to play soccer, but I didn't join the team or anything."

"Music? Art?" Penny asked.

"I played the violin, cello, and piano. There was one time when I joined the science fair but an art exhibition was also held at the same place and time, the judges in the art exhibition thought my invention was part of the exhibition and awarded me first place." Hiro muttered but stopped as he realized what he was doing, _"Crap, now I'm gonna be the know-it-all geek again. I shouldn't have said those things."_

"Uh huh…that's pretty impressive Hiro, aren't you the lucky one." Penny giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the car to get it ready." Wilbur stood up and walked out of the dining room.

"Hey guys!" Violet greeted them and saw Wilbur yawned as he passed by her. Violet wondered if something was wrong with him.

"Good morning sleepy head." Penny smirked.

"What's up with Wilbur?" Violet questioned with a bit of worry, "He seems really tired..."

"Don't know..." Penny shrugged.

"He probably didn't sleep much last night, perhaps he was too excited and didn't sleep a wink." Hiro guessed. He could understand though, he didn't get much sleep either but his reason was the opposite. He was nervous. Really nervous. Questions like 'what if history repeats itself? what if he couldn't make any friends? what would he do?' kept running through his mind so he just played music in his headphones to try blocking those thoughts. It somehow but he couldn't remember when he fell asleep.

"Hey, how come you're so early?" Violet asked Penny.

"I'm just used to waking up early since I always went to work early in the morning." Penny said.

"Okay then…" Violet sat down and ate her breakfast, "Oh and Hiro. Thank you so much for repairing my laptop. I recovered all of my designs and I can finally show it to my teachers. Thank you so much!" Violet hugged Hiro.

"Violet, that's great!" Penny smiled at her.

"Huh? But I didn't repair it." Hiro was puzzled.

"What?" Violet let go of Hiro and gave him a confused look.

"I told you yesterday that it was impossible for me to repair it without the original design. I couldn't be the one who repaired it."

"Well if you weren't the one… then who did?" Penny asked.

"Hey guys! Are you finished yet? We have to go now. I received a notice from Headmistress Genevieve announcing to us that we have to be in the auditorium an hour before the first class starts. You should be recei-"Wilbur was cut off by the sound of the three's phones ringing.

They checked their phones to see the message that the headmistress did send them. It was written that all first years students were to proceed to the auditorium for welcoming the students. The four headed to Wilbur's car while Baymax and Bolt stayed behind. Hiro sat beside Wilbur, who was driving the car while the girls sat behind them. As they proceeded towards the school, Violet couldn't help but stare at Wilbur and wonder.

" _It couldn't be, right?"_ Violet was still stunned at the thought but she smiled in the end.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Wilbur: Yeah, it was a really really really really really-**

 **Penny: Okay genius, we get it.**

 **Wilbur: Aw... thank you Penny. I knew you cared for me.**

 **Penny: That wasn't a complement.**

 **M.A.: Okay break it up before something disastrous happens again.**

 **Wilbur: Well, you're no fun.**

 **M.A.: Oh zip it. So anyways, what did you guys think of the story?**

 **Violet: I think it was great, I like the part when Wilbur became such a scaredy-cat.**

 **Wilbur: I was not!**

 **Hiro: The script was pretty cool. At least the readers now have some idea on the whole mystery.**

 **M.A.: I wasn't exactly asking the question to you guys, but nevermind.**

 **Penny: You know what would be fun?**

 **Hiro: What?**

 **Penny: If the readers try to guess the cameo appearance in this chapter.**

 **Violet: How many were there this time?**

 **Wilbur: Well, I only saw one it was the-**

 **Violet: (puts duct tape on Wilbur's mouth)**

 **Wilbur: mmhphh!**

 **Hiro: Whoa, where did you get that tape?**

 **Violet: I picked it up in the props room thinking it could be handy.**

 **Penny: Seriously Vi? That's just mean. You couldn't have found that like seven chapters ago? It would have helped us a loooong time ago. It's mean of you keep that to yourself. I would've gladly given you a hand, ya know?**

 **M.A.: Hey, why is it so quiet in here? Is it over already?**

 **Hiro: No Mariposa, we're still talking with the readers.**

 **M.A.: Then why-**

 **All: (Points at Wilbur.)**

 **M.A.: Oh... good job... who brought the tape?**

 **Penny: Violet**

 **M.A.: Nice one (high fives Violet). Now we can read some of our reviews from the readers. By the way, thank you so much for reviewing guys. I'm really happy.**

 **Hiro: Let's start now. This is from Wizardlymagic:** _ **Cool story, I liked this a lot. Also, can I say hi to the four? Violet, no breaking "William" and I hope bolt will get more scenes. Will RotBTD show up? Please update soon.**_

 **Penny: Hi Wilzardlymagic! I'm glad you like this story.**

 **Violet: Hello, nice to meet you. Sorry, can't promise you that I won't break William.**

 **Hiro: Hey since Wizardlymagic did request for us not to break William... much. We better release him now.**

 **Penny: Fine (pouts). (removes the duct tape on Wilbur's mouth quickly)**

 **Wilbur: OOOWWWWWW! YA COULDN'T HAVE REMOVED IT SLOWLY?**

 **Penny: Ha? Did you say anything?**

 **Baymax: On a scale of one-**

 **Wilbur: TEN TEN TEN TEN!**

 **Baymax: Okay I shall prepare the defibrillators. (rubs hands as they began to glow)**

 **Wilbur: What?! No No No No Baymax!**

 **Violet: Don't worry Baymax. He just need some ice to cool it down.**

 **Wilbur: Thanks Wizardlymagic! You're the best! Though the "William" comment was a bit... but nevermind.**

 **M.A.: Okay... now as for the answer to your question: It's a no... sorry, It's a bit difficult to put the Big Four in the Modern Four's timeline. But I can assure you that there will be cameos regarding the Big Four. And also, as you guys might've noticed... Baymax and Bolt don't do much. Sorry about that but they didn't have much importance in this chapter but I can assure you that they will still play big parts in the later chapters.**

 **Hiro: Now we have another from ATimeInFantasy:** _ **It was like a Cinderella story. I love it.**_

 **Wilbur: Cool, but a Cinderella story? I don't see which part of it was a Cinderella.**

 **Hiro: Me neither.**

 **Violet: (sighs & facepalms)**

 **Penny: Boys...**

 **Hiro: What?**

 **Penny: Nothing. (walks away)**

 **Hiro: Hey... what did I do? Penny~ (follows Penny)**

 **M.A.: Uhh... I guess that's it for now guys. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Ch 3 - Welcome to WDA

Chapter 3 – Welcome to WDA

Wilbur, Violet, Hiro, and Penny went to the auditorium to see that the whole placed was filled with students. There was a line of students before the entrance. Beside the door, there was a table with three people sitting behind it, talking to the students before they entered the room. The four immediately went to the back of the line and waited for their turn. After a few minutes, they finally reached the table. They were greeted by a beautiful blond girl with silver grey eyes.

"Hello, are you the new students?" she said.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I am Carmen Porter, vice president of the student council. Now please wear these and you can now enter. And welcome to Walt Disney Academy." She said with a straight face as she handed them blue ribbons with a pin.

They looked at her sceptically before slowly backing away and entering the room, which was really packed with students. There were barely any seats left. They looked around the place to see any vacant seats.

"Over there!" Hiro pointed at the four chairs near the stage.

"Alright." Wilbur patted Hiro's back. They quickly walked towards the chairs before anyone else could get them.

They slowly relaxed into their seat and waited for the event to start. They pinned the ribbons on the right side of their shirts. The four glanced around the room in amazement when a boy with raven black hair and bright emerald eyes suddenly spoke to them.

"Pretty cool huh?" the boy said.

"Yeah." They were awed by the overwhelming feeling the academy was giving them. It felt like they were in an entirely different world. Seeing the other students move around so comfortably, they felt like they were foreign yet belonged at the same time.

"First years?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Penny said.

The raven haired boy chuckled, "That and the fact that you're wearing the blue ribbons which indicates that you are newcomers in this school."

"Really?"

"Blue ribbons are for the freshmen, green for the sophomores, red for the juniors, and gold ribbons are for the seniors." The boy explained. They noticed that he wasn't wearing a ribbon.

"Why aren't you wearing one? Are you a professor? You seem very young." Violet questioned, pointing at him.

"Well thank you for that comment, but I'm a student here like you are. I just don't like wearing those silly ribbons. I'm kinda rebellious that way, and besides, it pisses off Carmen. She's the girl by the entrance if you haven't met her yet."

"We've met her. She seems… nice." Hiro hesitatingly said.

Suddenly the raven haired boy began to laugh. The four were surprised by the sudden reaction and were curious to know why he was laughing.

"I for one wouldn't call her even the least bit nice during the first impressions. Believe me. You may call her 'nice' now but… well I'll let you see it for yourselves."

They were now even more confused and wondered what he meant. But the thoughts were cut short as headmistress Genevieve began to talk on the stage.

"Welcome back for another great year here at Walt Disney Academy. I would also like to welcome the new students in this room. I hope you will have a great time here at WDA. Now I'll have the student council president to come up the stage to say a few words. Please all welcome, Ikaros Devereux!" Headmistress Genevieve enthusiastically clapped her hands along with the students, waiting for the man to appear but after a few moments the man still hadn't appeared.

"Devereux? Where have I heard that name before?" Hiro muttered.

The headmistress frowned in worry of what had happened to her student. She looked towards the other members of the student council to ask them what has happened to their president but they just shook their heads.

"Hey do you know who the pres-" Violet turned to ask the guy who was sitting next to them only to see that he had disappeared, "Where did he go?"

"Mr. Dev- oh my!" the headmistress was cut off by the all the lights suddenly turning off.

The students were chattering all over the room asking questions of what was happening. Several spotlights opened and started to twirl around the room until they all pointed at the floor above the stage where the guy who was talking to the four a while ago, was standing.

"Guys look. It's him." Penny pointed at the guy.

He jumped off causing the students to gasp. He almost reached the ground when something caught him, a hoverboard. He started flying around the whole room causing all of the students to cheer for him and the headmistress to smirk knowingly at him. He slowly went back to the stage.

"I should've known you'd be making one of those outrageous entrances, Mr. Devereux."

"Aww… you know me too well Miss Gen. But please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ikaros?" he said with a sly grin.

"Just about as many times I've told you to not call me Miss Gen." Headmistress Genevieve answered back as she crossed her arms.

"You're no fun." He turned to face the audience, "But anyways, I am Ikaros Devereux, student body president of WDA. And welcome to our school, freshmen. And welcome back to the sophomores, junior and of course senior!" He pointed the microphone to where the seniors were seated and came a loud cheer coming from them.

"I'm sure that you are all going to enjoy your time here in WDA as long as I'm president. I've been going around this room to meet the new students and I've already seen a lot with great potential. I know you're going to do great in this academy. Now you might've noticed that you have been placed on certain houses. There will be some events in the academy in where the houses will have… friendly competitions. There will be prizes like upgrades for your house. You will be earning points at either clubs or events and at the end of the year, the house with the highest points will be greatly awarded as the top house. They will gain certain privileges that I'm sure you'll definitely like. This event was created to make this academy more interesting." Ikaros finished by passing the mic to the other members of the student council.

The program continued with the rest of the student council explaining the rules and regulations of the academy. They also explained the events happening, like science fairs, games, parties, and such. After the orientation, the four headed to their classes.

Their first class, Math, was pretty boring. Wilbur had absolutely no interest for the subject even though he was quite good at it. Hiro wasn't really much interested, mainly because he had already encountered the lessons on his 'first' high school life. Penny was just listening to the teacher but she wasn't that enthused to actually participate. Violet was scribbling some notes and didn't listen to the discussion because the teacher was plainly boring.

Violet and Wilbur still haven't talked to each other and seemed to be avoiding each other as much as possible, no matter how ridiculous it seems. It seemed to be troubling Penny and Hiro a bit. They have no idea how to get the two to get along.

After Math, they headed to their other classes until it was already lunch break. They headed to the cafeteria where there seemed to be a ruckus cause there were a lot of student crowding up the entry.

"What's going on in here?" Hiro asked.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Wilbur said as he pulled the others into the crowd.

The four tried to get through the sea of people which they somehow managed to literally squeeze into. They saw what the commotion was all about. It was the student body dancing around. There was a welcome banner placed above them. The four saw some of the students had their phones up taking pictures and videos. The student body was playing the song 'Be Our Guest' with them serving food and fine dining, and a couple of French words as they danced along. Ikaros was singing in the middle while he led the other members, apparently Carmen wasn't dancing along with them. They spotted her at the side, typing something on her tablet. After the song ended, holographic fireworks shot out creating beautiful scene and earning an applause from the students. The student council bowed and greeted most of the students.

"Wow! That was quite a show." Hiro commented.

Penny nodded in agreement, "Yup."

"Well thank you." said a person from behind them. The four turned around and saw Ikaros Devereux standing behind them.

"Ikaros!" the four exclaimed.

"Ah! You're the guys I met in the auditorium." Ikaros beamed and pointed at them. The four nodded. "Hey do you guys—" Ikaros was cut off by a woman shouting his name.

"Devereux!" a female voice called. The four saw Carmen Porter walking towards them.

"Carmen." Ikaros smiled.

"We're finished here. We have to go back to the office. We still have a lot to do to complete the schedule for the first week." said Carmen as she grabbed the president's arm.

"Yeah yeah… I'm coming." He turned to the four, "I'll see you guys later." He playfully saluted to them before he was led away by Carmen.

"Okay… that was a bit weird." Hiro commented.

"Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving." Wilbur announced rubbing his growling stomach.

They headed to the counter and grabbed the trays. Violet got a Caesar salad and juice. Hiro got a chicken sandwich, an apple, and a carton of milk. Wilbur grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, and a can of soda. Penny got spaghetti and meatballs and soda. They sat down in one of the benches and started to eat.

"So do we have any more boring classes on our schedule?" asked Wilbur, taking a bite of his meal.

"Don't worry, we only have a two more. And then we can head back to the manor." Hiro showed them their schedule on his phone.

"Yes!" Wilbur raised his arms up, "Finally! No more boring classes."

"Until tomorrow that is." Penny commented taking a sip of her soda.

"You just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?"

Penny smirked at Wilbur, "You know I lived just for that."

" _Reminds me of someone I know very much and I so much wish to forget."_ Wilbur thought, stabbing his eggs with his fork.

"Hey, look… another crowd is forming." informed Violet and pointed at the group of students that seemed to be surrounding something or someone.

"Who do you think it is this time?" Penny asked to no one in particular.

The crowd split into two to give way to three girls who seemed to have some kind of aura surrounding them as the students' eyes seemed to follow the three. The girl on the right had wavy red hair. The one in the middle had wavy black hair with a diamond-designed headband – which Violet noticed immediately – and super rosy red lips. The last was a slightly tanned girl with straight light-brown hair with blond highlights at half of her hair.

Hiro's and Wilbur's jaws dropped on the table, "Whoa…"

Violet and Penny just rolled their eyes. They watched the three girls practically glided their way to their seats. A robot wearing a tuxedo and carrying a tray of food came and set the food in front of the girls.

"I have to admit they've got quite the fashion skills." Violet remarked and tried to act like it didn't bother her as she drank her juice.

"Who are those girls?" Penny asked.

"Those three are the most popular girls in school." said a young girl with big round colourful glasses and a flower headband on her wavy strawberry blonde hair.

"AAHH!" they shouted in surprise and scooted on the seat away from her.

"W-who are you and w-where the heck did you come from?" Hiro asked.

"My name is Madison Hollows. I'm a first year just like you, Hiro Hamada, Violet Parr, Penelope Forrester, and William Robinson."

"How did you know our names?" Hiro asked.

"Did you have to mention my full name?" Wilbur asked pointing at her.

Madison ignored Wilbur's comment and proceeded to answer Hiro's, "I have records on every student in WDA. I major in history and future progress. My dad's a scientist working in a well-known company." Madison showed her holographic computer and typed their names. In a few clicks, the hologram showed their profiles.

"Wow. It's really… detailed." Violet said, looking if there's anything about her family's… history. She sighed in relief that there wasn't.

"This girl is quite a busybody…" Wilbur whispered to Hiro who just nodded but unbeknownst to the two, Madison heard them clearly.

"I would rather to be referred to as a silent observer, thank you very much. I just like to observe the predictability of the outcomes of certain events from people. It's really rather enjoyable." She giggled as Wilbur and Hiro were dumbstruck, "I am rather curious as to how you got your hair to stand up like this. It must've taken quite a lot of hair gel…" Madison reached for Wilbur's hair.

"Hey hey hey! You'll mess up my hair. It took hours to get this right."

"Really? Cause you looked as if a mob ran over you… oh wait, that's just how you normally look. Apparently that think head of yours doesn't know what style is, just like how it doesn't want _someone_ to admit of actually helping someone but it's too covered with pride." Penny said.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Wilbur looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You are so dense." Penny muttered annoyingly.

"What?!"

"Whatever." Penny rolled her eyes back to the hologram ignoring Wilbur completely. "Hiro, you're allergic to peanuts?" Penny asked.

"Yes. How did you—" Hiro was about to ask how she knew that but he realize that she got it from his profile.

"Uhmm… Madison? How old are you? You look rather… young to be in high school." Violet pointed out.

"I'm 12." Madison answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." was all the four could say but in an unsurprised tone.

"You must be surprised."

"No, not really. You're not the first person we've known who went to high school at a very _very_ young age." Wilbur smirked towards Hiro who was embarrassed by the situation.

"I'm intrigued." The young girl said as she positioned her glasses up with her finger.

"What were you saying about those three girls again?" Hiro asked, hopeful to be able to change the subject.

"Like I said, those three are the most popular girls in WDA also known as the Three Queens. They are second year students. Those three practically rule the school. They're another bunch of snobs who think they're superior and everyone will bow down on their knees or so the gossip I've heard from the upperclassmen. The one with red hair is Blair Dovington. She's the smart one and complete know-it-all in the group. She's also known as 'the Doll'."

"The Doll? Why do people call her that?"

"Because she's as pretty as a porcelain doll… but that's not the only reason. It's because she also acts like one. She used to be called a Robot but even robots aren't that emotionless. Blair doesn't show any emotion, not a frown or even a smile. She's totally emotionless. The weirdest rumour of her is that some said that she's a robot. Even robots aren't that emotionless. She doesn't insult or bully anyone but she doesn't do anything to help the students either. She just looks at them with her lifeless eyes."

The four looked at red-headed girl who was plainly sitting on the chair and was typing on her laptop endlessly while her companions were all chatting and laughing.

"The one with the brown and blonde hair is Janessa Everhart. She isn't that great in academics but she is the top swimmer and volleyball player. She is someone you don't wanna mess with. Her parents own multiple five star hotels all over the world. She's rather dumb though cause all she does is follow around her leader. She's basically the sidekick girl of the group." Madison sighed before continuing.

"Lastly, the one with the black hair is the leader of the group, the queen bee, the ultimate diva, and her name… is Courtney Devereux." she finished.

"Devereux?!" the four exclaimed, but in a hushed tone so no one can notice them.

Violet thought out loud, "Then that means…"

"Yes, she is the sister of the student council president, Ikaros Devereux. Courtney is the exact opposite of her older brother. Don't be fooled by her exterior appearance. She may seem as a sweet girl but a lot of people know of her true identity but they don't tell anyone because of their fear. She is super rich and very spoiled by her parents that she practically had them wrapped around her finger, I have no idea for Ikaros' part though. She can have anything she wants at the snap of her fingers. She feels like she controls the world just because Devereux Corporation is one of the top leading tech industries. And her brother wasn't raised that spoiled."

"Devereux Corporation! That's it! No wonder I thought that name was familiar." Hiro exclaimed and smacked his forehead.

"What talking about Hiro?" Penny asked.

"Devereux Corporation is one of the highest tech companies in the world. They provide the coolest designs in any tech." Hiro quickly said as he ran both of his hands on his hair and he turned to Wilbur, "They actually came close into beating the Robinson Industries once. And ever since then, Devereux Corp has been trying to beat the Robinson Industries, right Wilbur?"

"You know about this Wilbur?" Penny asked.

"Of course I know about that. I knew about Ikaros from the start." Wilbur plainly said. It was natural for him to know their industry's business partners and enemies since he often met some from his dad's meetings.

"Seems like you know a lot of things you aren't telling us William." Penny said. Wilbur just raised his eyebrow and looked at her confusedly.

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?" Hiro said as he slammed on the table. Other students all turned to him and Hiro was stunned and slightly embarrassed as he slummed back down to his seat. The students went back to eating like nothing happened.

Wilbur spoke to break the awkwardness, "Well, you seemed like such an expert on tech industries so I thought you already knew about it."

"Oh man… you don't know how much that has been bugging me all day. I knew it was on the tip of my brain, I just couldn't grasp it." Hiro scolded himself as he almost pulled all of his hair out of his head.

"Okay so Devereux is a huge company. We've concluded that. Can we change the subject now?" Violet requested, not getting any interested on the topic.

"Well, remember at the orientation when President Ikaros said something about the houses and the competitions we'll have to play?" Madison asked. The four nodded and Madison continued to explain, "Well, the house that won last year was the house of those girls, The Regia Manor"

"Really? Was Ikaros playing on their house as well?"

"Oh no, Ikaros was already president at that time so he lived on his own manor. The Primus Manor." Madison showed them the picture of the manor and it was beautiful. It was a bigger than the Astrum Manor. It looked like a mini White House. It was surrounded by a black fence and it had two fountains on each side with a small field.

Wilbur gasped staring at the picture very intently, "The president has a personal manor?"

Madison nodded, "Yes, they did it so the games would be fair."

"But before he became a president…?" Violet wanted to know but was cut off by Madison immediately answering.

"No, I… still don't have that much data so I don't know." Madison shook her head before adding, "You know, I said the games were fair but in reality… it isn't."

"Why? How come?" they asked.

"Because… most of the students living in Regia Manor are the best of both academics and athletic skills. No one can even stand next to their skills."

"Who else are in that house?"

"Well, there's—" she was cut off by the loud sound of the cafeteria doors banging wide open. They turned to see who caused it.

A group of noisy jocks entered the room, laughing and pushing the other kids out of their way. They sat next to Blair, Janessa, and Courtney.

"Them." Madison said. "When it comes to sports, almost no one can beat them. There are some that can but never tried because they were afraid. That's why I said it was unfair."

"I see."

"Two of those jocks are captains of the football and basketball team. There's Austin Jones, captain of the football team, and your average Neanderthal. And there's Blaise Dovington, captain of the basketball team. He's also the twin sister of Blair. And… let's just say he - at least - makes more sense than the others."

"Oookay…"

"Is there anybody else?"

"Yup. Lastly there's-" Madison was cut off by the sound of crashing and thuds. "-Nolan." She finished.

They turned to see a young skinny dark haired boy on the floor covered with food.

"Nolan Wolfe. He's basically a genius. A major geek but a cool one, only if he wasn't so-"

Nolan stood up grabbing the table to help himself up. Unfortunately juice spilled on it before and Nolan's hand slipped causing him to fall down once again.

"Clumsy. As you can see, he isn't the normal type of geek that you commonly see. He doesn't wear glasses. He doesn't have freckles or braces. He even has great fashion sense. He was actually voted for 'Cutest Guy' last year." Madison finished.

"There are titles too?"

"Of course, but it's just another popularity contest for the students' entertainment and ego. 'Cutest Couple', 'Hottest Guy', 'Hottest Girl', 'Best Dressed', 'Party Animal'… they all just seem nonsense to me." Madison stated.

"But you have to admit, it is fun to watch their reactions to them." Wilbur snickered.

"True."

"We should head to classes now." Violet said glancing at her watch. Penny and Hiro nodded and stood up.

They waved goodbye to Madison and started to head towards the exit when they noticed that one wasn't with them. They turned around to see Wilbur still sitting down. They glared at him. Wilbur shuddered at his friends' glares.

"Urgh… fine." Wilbur groaned and lazily stood up.

Once they were finished with their classes, the four went back to Wilbur's car to take them back to the manor. They were greeted by Lilian. She told them to head to their room and to get some rest before dinner. Penny and Violet went to their room while Wilbur and Hiro did the same. They all changed their clothes and freshened up from their day. Violet and Penny were about to go out when someone knocked on their door. Penny walked towards the door and slowly opened it. Their eyes met a familiar long strawberry blonde hair and big round colourful glasses.

"Madison!" the girls exclaimed.

"Hi there!" Madison greeted.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" they looked at her from head to toe. Madison was wearing a pink nightgown with fuzzy bunny slippers, "I am also a resident here at Astrum Manor just like you guys!" Madison finished.

Violet and Penny went to hug Madison. The three girls began to squeal loudly that it reached the boys room. Wilbur and Hiro ran to the girls' room to see what was happening and if any of them were in trouble. Apparently that wasn't the case. What the boys saw was their familiar friend from the academy.

"Madison?!" the boys exclaimed

"Hiro! Wilbur!"

"W-w-wha- w-why?" Wilbur stuttered.

"She lives here." Penny frankly said.

"Wow! Seriously?"

"Yup!" Madison beamed at them.

"Everyone up there, come down already. Dinner's ready!" they heard Lilian call from below.

The five of them went downstairs and settled into their seats. They were about to eat until Lilian spoke.

"Where are Tyler and Pierre?"

"Who?" the four asked at the same time.

Madison brought out her holographic computer and showed them their info, "Pierre Wyatt and Tyler Parks. They're the boys living in the room next to Wilbur and Hiro's."

"Really? How come we didn't notice it?" Wilbur asked.

Penny answered, "Probably the same reason why we didn't notice Madison living right next to our room."

"Anyways, where the heck are they?" Lilian headed to the bottom of the staircase and called for the two boys, "Pierre! Tyler!"

"Coming!" shouted a boy, "Hurry up man! Seriously, you've been slow all day!" said the same boy to someone.

Lilian returned to the dining room and waited for the others to arrive. Finally after a few seconds a boy with dark brown hair came down, pulling another boy with platinum blond hair.

"Hey, you must be the new students! I'm Tyler Parks, but you can call me Ty, who's always ever so charming to meet you." the brown haired boy greeted in a very energetic way, "And this guy is Pierre Wyatt. He doesn't talk that much. Believe me, I have known the guy for years and he barely even talks to me." Tyler said as he pulled the platinum blond haired boy in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Violet Parr."

"Penny Forrester."

"Hiro Hamada."

"Wilbur Robinson."

"Madison Hollows."

Pierre just nodded before taking his seat.

"He's just shy. You'll get used to it." Tyler whispered to them as he sat down.

The four just sat there thinking how these two very different people become friends. Lilian came and served them the food. They had a quite a feast. They had pork ribs with peach barbeque sauce, Italian white sauce pasta, and walnut-cranberry salad. Lilian said that it was to celebrate their first day on WDA. The four still thought it was too much.

"Madison, how come you don't have a roommate?" Violet asked, wondering that if was possible for her to also have a roommate like Tyler and Pierre.

"Oh, I have one." Madison answered.

"Really then where is she?"

"I think she might still be in the academy building. She had a lot of stuff to do, especially today."

"Who is she?"

"She's-" Madison was cut off by the front door opening and a loud thud as it closed, "-here." she finished.

They heard the footsteps getting louder and closer. A shadow was seen. Their eyes widened at the familiar shining long blond hair and silver eyes.

"Hello, I'm Carmen Porter." She bowed slightly.

"Oh Carmen, you're back. Come sit down and eat already."

"I'm apologize, I arrived late. I still had some work to do in the student council." Carmen said with a straight face just like before. She carefully set her coat down as she sat with them.

Lilian hurried to the kitchen to get a plate for her. Carmen muttered a small thank you before proceeding to grab the salad. And just like that the room became really quite. Nothing could be heard except for the sound of the utensils hitting the plate. It became really awkward until they heard someone laugh. It was Tyler.

"C-Carmen… you… you always seem to amaze me…" Tyler said between laughs.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your magical powers to make everyone silent. You actually froze everyone in the room. What else is there to expect from the Ice Princess…"

"Ice Princess?"

"Yup that's what they call her: Ice Princess. She always has that cold aura that makes everyone around her so silent. Some even made rumours that if anyone ever made a sound around her, she will curse them. It's pretty hilarious." Tyler laughed.

"Oh will you just shut up." Carmen remarked glaring at him with her cold menacing eyes.

"Aww… that hurt." Tyler made a fake pouty face and clenched his chest, "You talk as if we haven't known each other since junior high."

"So you guys are classmates?" Violet asked.

"Yup. The three of us are third years and for some reason… we've been in all the same classes since junior high." Tyler pointed towards Pierre and Carmen.

"Madison, why is the vice president living here in Astrum Manor, shouldn't she be in the Primus Manor? Isn't that where all the student council lives?" Wilbur asked.

"I think you misunderstood… the president, Ikaros, is the only one who lives in the Primus Manor since he is the only one managing the house points along with the teachers. The other student council members do help in hosting the events but other than that they are treated as normal students. They also earn points like we do. They cannot take or give points to students like Ikaros and the teachers do."

"Is Ikaros really that great to be an equal to professors?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. There were actually rumors that he could've already graduated from college years ago but he didn't for unknown reasons. He once joined an academic competition against college students and won. He was awarded for being a genius. He also joined sports and was even recruited by professional players from different sports numerous time but he rejected them all. He invented a lot of electronics in his company and he practically runs the Devereux Corp."

After they were all finished eating, they helped Lilian to clean up even though she insisted not to. Afterwards Sir Holmwood came and made them head to their rooms. The four headed upstairs and said good night to their other housemates. Sir Holmwood called the final minute before it was lights out. They all hurried to get ready for bed. When the clock stuck 10:00, the house was dead silent. Violet, Penny, Hiro, and Wilbur closed their eyes awaiting for the next day… or so they thought.

Suddenly their pendants began to glow. They eyes were suddenly shot open by the blinding light coming from their pendants. The four of them pulled out their pendants and stared at them. It was glowing like at the time when they were at the shop.

Wilbur looked at Hiro as if they were saying to check on the girls if it was happening to them too. Hiro nodded and started to walk towards the door. Hiro slowly turned the knob and slightly opened the door but it was suddenly pushed open by Penny. Hiro almost screamed but Penny immediately covered his mouth with her palm.

"Shh!" Penny uncovered Hiro's mouth as soon as he had calmed down.

"What are you doing here?!" Hiro whispered.

"Same reason as to why you were about to go to our room." Penny said and raised her glowing pendant.

"Yours too huh…" Wilbur also showed them his pendant.

"What do you think is going on?" Hiro asked.

"We don't know, but on our way here… we felt something." Violet said unsure of how to explain it.

"What something? Where?" Wilbur asked.

Violet said nothing and turned around, facing the door. She slightly opened the door and pointed for them to go outside. The four of them slowly tiptoed on the hallway. They suddenly heard footsteps from downstairs. It was Winston Holmwood. Wilbur pressed his back on the wall while peaking from the interior balcony. Violet and Penny were standing behind him and Hiro was lying on the floor trying as much as possible to be far from the railing. Wilbur watched as Winston walked towards the grandfather clock and wound it up. Wilbur leaned a bit which made the wooden floor creak. Winston shot his head up as Wilbur immediately hid himself. Wilbur tightly shut his eyes and mouth to prevent any noises to be made and the others did the same. Winston stared at the upper floor for a while and was about to go upstairs until the four heard someone came.

"Winston? What are you doing?" It was Lilian.

"I heard something upstairs." Winston said and looked above.

"It's probably just the wind. I think it might be raining tonight." she said looking through the window..

"I'll just go check."

"Oh leave it be… you might wake up the kids if you do. They still have classes tomorrow. And you will be pretty busy with your work. I suggest that you also get some rest."

Winston said nothing and went back to his office. Lilian went back to her room. The four softly sighed in relief not realizing that they've been holding their breaths the whole time. They proceeded to walk down the hall and mentally reminded themselves to thank Lilian.

They immediately passed the staircase and proceeded towards the hall where the girls' rooms were. Violet and Penny pulled Wilbur and Hiro to the left where they immediately met with an old door. Their pendants began to glow more intensely. They felt a strong pressure inside them, urging them to see what lies behind that door. Hiro grabbed the doorknob.

"It's locked."

"Are you kidding me?"

Wilbur stared at the locked doorknob, "Wait, let me try something. Violet give me your pin." He stretched out his hand to her.

"Why should I?"

"Just give it already."

"Urgh… fine, but that is no way to borrow something from a lady."

"As if you're a lady." Wilbur retorted in a mocking manner as he started to pick the lock. Violet opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Nice one, Will." Hiro said as he fist bumped with Wilbur.

"If there's a will there's a way." Wilbur said in a playful tone. He slowly pulled the door open to prevent it from creaking. The door was fully opened, revealing a staircase that leads them on the upper floor.

"Doesn't this lead to the attic? I remember Lilian saying that this was off limits or something. There's a reason why this door was locked you know…"

"Come on Vi, we have to. Remember what that lady said at the antique store… she said that we were destined for something great… and these pendants are the key. What if this is it?"

"In the attic?"

"Okay, maybe not the big thing but at least it's something, right?" Penny said.

Violet still hesitated and thought if it was a good idea. It definitely was not a good idea. In fact it was a bad idea but… she remembered how that lady somehow knew about her and her powers. She was really surprised and felt a bit of fear in her heart. She didn't want anyone to know her powers, especially now that she had made friends. She didn't want them to think of her as weird. But she knew that she will get answers that she needs… that they all need.

"Come one Vi…" Penny said with pleading eyes

"Okay okay, let's go."

The four of them entered the room. Hiro closed the door behind them as they made their way upstairs, hopefully without making a sound. It was really dark inside the attic. Their pendants had stopped glowing. They could barely see anything.

"Ow! Wilbur, you stepped on my foot." Penny said.

"Sorry. I can't see— whoa!"

"Shh! Guys you need to be quiet or else they will find out we're here." Hiro said.

"Ahh! What was that?" Violet yelped.

"I think it might be a rat or a couple of bugs." Wilbur stated.

"A rat?! Bugs?! Okay I can't do this, I'm going back." Violet said heading back to the staircase.

"Wait! Violet." Penny said.

Violet shivered at the feeling of something touching her arm, "Ew! Something grabbed me."

"It's me, idiot." Wilbur said.

"That's even worse." Violet retorted.

"Be quiet you guys." Penny scolded them, trying to stop them from starting a fight.

"Ow! Hey! Wha-" They fell on the ground, stumbling everything around them until something brightened the room a bit.

"What are you guys doing?" Hiro said with an old oil lamp in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the table when you guys were busy bickering." Hiro smirked at the three who were lying on the ground.

"Oh."

Hiro helped them get up before leading them across the room, "Come on, I think I found something." Hiro led them to an old chest. The others looked confusedly at him.

"So what's so special about this old thing?" Wilbur asked.

"Look at the lock." Hiro said.

"What about it?" Penny asked.

"This lock is special. Opening it isn't something as simple as picking it with a hairpin. It's got a really tough security. It's not that high tech and it's an old model but it's a really difficult one and not to mention it's extremely rare. Whoever did this clearly hid something that must be very important. We can just break the case either or whatever is inside this might break." Hiro explained.

"Can you open it?" Violet asked.

"I can try… but I'll need my tools." Hiro said.

"You mean we have to sneak back to your room and back here again. What if Winston notices us again? This time he might catch us."

"We have to."

"Urgh… fine."

"I'll stay here to figure out what to do." Hiro said observing the lock thoroughly.

They nodded. "I'll stay behind and keep on the lookout." Penny volunteered.

"What?!" Wilbur and Violet exclaimed.

"Come on you two. Don't start." Penny crossed her arms and sternly glared at them.

"Fine, but we all know this will end in a disaster." Wilbur said before heading down with Violet.

"They're gonna be fine, right?" Penny asked Hiro looking at where Wilbur and Violet left.

"Yeah… you bet."

"Really?"

"Nope, those two are definitely impossible."

Wilbur and Violet snuck through the halls once more. This time it was easier since no one was awake downstairs. They immediately went to Hiro and Wilbur's room and grabbed Hiro's bag. Wilbur opened the door and was about to let Violet follow when Tyler went out of his room.

"Hey man." Tyler said with a tired and hoarse voice.

Wilbur immediately pushed Violet, along with the bag, back in the room and closed the door shut before facing Tyler, "H-hey… what are you doing here?"

"I went to take a leak. You?" Tyler asked.

"I… I…"

* * *

"Those two are taking a long time…" Penny said feeling a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, you don't think they killed each other already… did they?" Hiro snickered.

"Of course not! Don't joke about that…"

"Sorry. Maybe they were just having a hard time looking for my stuff or something."

"Do think they were caught by Winston?"

"It's a possibility. But still… if they were caught, shouldn't they have already arrived here to get us also?"

"You got a point. I hope they're alright."

"They're— ow!" Hiro yelped as his fingers were wounded and blood was dripping out of them.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… just got cut…" he said and licked the wound on his fingers.

"Don't lick it." Penny grabbed Hiro's hand and inspected the cut, "It's not that deep…" she took out a handkerchief from her pocket pressed it around the wound. Hiro hissed when Penny pressed a bit too hard. "Sorry." said Penny.

"It's fine." muttered Hiro, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Penny smiled sweetly at Hiro.

Hiro's heart began to throb loudly and quite fast. He swallowed his saliva as his stomach began to spin around uncomfortably. He thought he might be getting sick and reminded himself to have his vitals checked by Baymax.

* * *

"Oh… I-I was uh…sleepwalking?" Wilbur answered in a sort of questioning tone. Violet on the other side of the door, smack her forehead and sighed, _"Stupid, stupid, stupid."_ They both thought.

"Sleepwalking?"

"Y-yeah… I… uh… do that… so uh… thanks for waking me up… I'm just gonna… umm go back to bed." stuttered Wilbur looking back and forth at Tyler and the door behind him. Sweat was forming from his forehead. He hoped he wouldn't get caught.

"Uh… sure. You're welcome."

"Yeah…" Wilbur said before returning back to his room. He saw that Violet opened her mouth to say something but he immediately pulled the back of her head and covered Violet's mouth with the other hand. He slowly removed his hand on her mouth and gestured for her to keep quiet. Violet nodded as Wilbur opened the door slightly and they took a peek to see if Tyler had gone back to bed. Tyler yawned as he entered back to his room. They both sighed in relief and realized the position they were in a few seconds after. They immediately backed away from each other.

Wilbur awkwardly cleared his throat, "Let's go." was all he could say to not make things even more awkward.

Wilbur and Violet walked through the hall again and went to the corner where the stairs to the attic was. Violet entered the room before Wilbur as he looked around first to see if anyone saw them before closing the door and following Violet.

"Sleepwalking? That's the best you can come up with?" Violet giggled trying to remove the awkward tension between them.

"Hey, give the guy some credit. I was under a lot of pressure. At least we weren't discovered."

"Whatever."

They arrived at the attic to see Penny holding Hiro's hand.

"Ahem." Wilbur coughed. Hiro and Penny moved away from each before shooting their heads up to see the two people, a blushing Violet who can't seem to look away from them and a smirking Wilbur, standing by the staircase.

"Finally! Where the heck were you?" Penny asked.

"Sorry, we got a bit held up by Tyler." Wilbur said.

"Did he…?"

"No, I don't think he was too suspicious. His mind was probably still asleep. Hopefully, he won't remember it or at least he'll think of it as a dream. Anyways, here." Wilbur handed the bag to Hiro.

"Thanks." Hiro grabbed his tools and started to work on the lock.

"But seriously, we were worried about the two of you. You were gone for quite a long time."

"Yeah, we thought you killed each other already." Hiro chuckled but immediately stopped when he saw the glare coming from Penny.

"Really? We didn't notice cause from the looks of things when we got here… you two were pretty much… busy yourselves." Wilbur muttered to Hiro.

"Wha— I-I was injured and Penny was just helping me aid it." Hiro whispered back.

"Suuurrreee…" Wilbur teased and elbowed Hiro's arm.

"Are you alright?" Violet finally spoke after a long time and pointed at Hiro's hand.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Hiro showed them his hand wrapped around Penny's handkerchief.

"I'll get started to work on this lock." Hiro set his tools from his bag and began to crack the lock open.

"So how were you injured?" Wilbur asked.

"I think there was some kind of trigger that brought out a small blade, most probably to scare anyone who wants to open this crate. Like I said, whatever is in this chest must be really important to set such a difficult lock. It's quite low tech but it's a remarkable craftsmanship."

"You know… now that I've seen it closely, I think I've seen this type before. I can remember when though." Wilbur mumbled but his thoughts were put to a halt when Hiro spoke.

"Done." Hiro opened the chest that revealed several old books and pictures. He noticed a smaller chest inside. He opened it only to see a black cylinder similar to the shape of a metallic tube.

"What do you think it is?" Penny asked.

"Don't know…" Hiro said which surprised the others since he was usually the know-it-all when it comes to contraptions.

They started to look at some of the old books to find any clues. Most were missing some pages and some have pages on which the text was barely readable. Violet was looking at the photos and found one with four kids whose faces were blurred due to oldness but the interesting part was the device behind them, "Hey guys look at this. Isn't this the cylinder?" she pointed at the cylinder placed on top of the device and beside it was a large horn like structure similar to the head of a trumpet.

"So… it's some kind of… sound radiating device?" Penny questioned pointing at picture that Violet was holding.

"Probably." Hiro answered, "The apparatus to work this cylinder thing might be in here."

"It'll take us forever to find it through all this junk." Wilbur groaned.

"Yeah… we'll could try it some other time. Right now, we should probably head back to our rooms. There's no use staying here anymore." Hiro proposed as he gently closed the cylinder's container.

They nodded. Hiro packed up his things. Violet grabbed the oil lamp and led the way to the stairs. Once they were down, Violet turned off the lamp and placed it on the staircase so it would be easier to find when they return. Wilbur decided to leave the door unlocked since they will be returning. They went back to their own rooms careful not to make a sound. Wilbur took the small chest containing the cylinder and hid it on his closet along with his other valuables. The four all lied down on their beds only realizing how tired they were and let themselves fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Okay guys it's that time again for our usual crazy A/Ns. Now I know I haven't been updating for a while, I—**

 **Wilbur: Yeah right! Where have you been I've been trying to call you for days! Months! MONTHS!**

 **M.A.: Exactly why I blocked your number.**

 **Wilbur: You're mean. No one's ever blocked my number before, right guys? (turns to the others who aren't looking at him and whistling around) Seriously?**

 **Penny: It's kinda annoying to have someone call you 24/7 just to ask if we're shooting for the next part.**

 **Wilbur: Well, it's not my fault.**

 **M.A.: Okay okay, I know. I'm sorry for not writing for a while… a very long while. I was really busy with my studies since I'm no genius like the two of you. (points at Wilbur and Hiro). But now I am back, don't know for how long though, but I promise to keep on writing till the end of my vacation.**

 **And also, this is IMPORTANT, in the next chapter and I know this is a bit of a spoiler but… I am currently writing chapter 4 which contains the four joining their clubs. And I want to see your opinions and suggestions first.**

 **Wilbur: Oh! Me! Me! (raises hands enthusiastically)**

 **M.A.: I was asking the readers not you Wilbur.**

 **Wilbur: (still keeps his hands raised)**

 **M.A.: (sighs before turning back to the readers) Now we all know that Violet will be joining the fashion designing club.**

 **Violet: Yay!**

 **M.A.: But I still have no idea for the others, they all have lots of interesting talents and skills. Like Hiro, who's great at robotics and programming but is also talented at soccer and a bit of music, Penny who's a great actress and action girl which is perfect for different kinds of sports like track and field, parkour, etc, and Wilbur who's great at…**

 **Wilbur: Yes?**

 **M.A.: uhm…**

 **Wilbur: Mhmm**

 **M.A.: Uhm… great at… something.**

 **Wilbur: Aww! Come on!**

 **M.A.: Okay okay… well, you're great at handling machines and devices, and a bit more of the sporty type of kid. You can fit in most of the athletic and academic clubs.**

 **Wilbur: (grins) See? That wasn't too hard not was it?**

 **M.A.: Urgh… I can't believe I didn't choke when I said that.**

 **Violet: Great… now he's gonna have a big ego. Maybe this will set him straight. (creates a force field in her hand)**

 **Hiro: H-h-hey, m-maybe we should check out the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Penny: Sure why not…**

 **Violet: (disengages the force field)**

 **M.A.: Let's see… oh we have one from Lavender Hope.**

 _ **Ooh, a cameo? It was the antique store, wasn't it? Tale as old as Time? Beauty and the Beast much? ;P ((but nah, I know what cameo you meant. Not gonna spoil for others though.))**_

 _ **So does this mean you're going to add Disney fairytales to the story? Because I was not expecting all that talk about magic. Magic and technology would be an interesting mix. Can't wait to see where this mystery leads us!**_

 **M.A.: Yes it was the antique store. I made it quite obvious haha. Well, I'm not gonna put other Disney characters in the story except for the four movies. I just put some hints, or easter eggs much like what Disney does in movies. And thought it would be fun if you readers spot them. Yes, Magic and technology will definitely mixing in this story. And a really big mystery will be uncovered.**

 **Wilbur: And another from lillyrosea**

 _ **Hey! I found your story a few days ago and I couldn't stop reading it! It's one of the best stories I've read and I love it how you wrote the characters of The Modern Four. There should be more fanfictions of them :)  
Greetings to Wilbur, Violet, Hiro and Penny from Austria! Can't wait to continue reading the next chapter :)  
P.s.: Your story helps me improving my English by the way ;)**_

 **Wilbur: And greetings to you too.**

 **Violet: Hello, nice to meet you.**

 **Penny: We're glad you liked this story.**

 **Hiro: You're from Austria? Cool. It's the home of numerous scientists who were famous all over the world, there's—**

 **M.A.: This is gonna take a while so I'll read the next review which was sent by Wizardlymagic**

 _ **OH MY DISNEYLAND! My review got chosen? That was insane! Thank you! And Violet really should have found that tape earlier,**_

 **Penny: I'm starting to like this one… which reminds me… (pulls out the tape)**

 **Wilbur: Oh no... not this again. (runs!)**

 **Violet: Well, why don't I read the next one… I- why don't we just skip that one.**

 **M.A.: Why? What's wrong with—(reads the comment) Oh! If you won't, then I definitely will! (snatches the laptop from Violet)**

 **Violet: Wha- wait! (tries to grab the laptop, ends up falling off the chair)**

 **M.A.: This is from ATimeInFantasy**

 _ **Looks like Vi has a secret night in shining armor and she's warming up to a certain black haired guy. And, Penny don't worry boys who are so smart can get really oblivious when it comes to things like this. Like the .**_

 **M.A.: Ooohh… yes… she definitely will be warming up to him very soon.**

 **Penny: Okay, I'll read the last one from Magical girl4**

 _ **HEHEHA! Oh man, this story is great! The A/N's have me laughing endlessly, while the story itself is full of mystery, and you know, my four favourite characters together really makes it.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The one thing that I can really appreciate is how you wrote the meeting between Wilbur and Vi. I'm not a fan of the two of them together, but the way how things started out felt natural and not forced. Unlike, some other fanfic's I've read and all.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So yeah, what's up to Wilbur, Penny, Hiro and Violet? (From Australia, btw)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wilbur, I'm sorry, but everytime you feel pain, I laugh.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Penny, keep on inflicting pain on him.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hiro, stay awesome.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Violet, follow your dreams. No more will your stuff get ruined.**_

 _ **Peace out.**_

 **M.A.: I'm glad you like how I wrote this fanfic. And I really want them to stay on character whenever I write them. I just hope that they won't be OOC too much.**

 **Violet: Aww… thank you.**

 **Penny: Don't worry girl, I promise to do just that.**

 **Wilbur: I can't believe people are actually enjoying my misery.**

 **Hiro: That's just life bro… and umm… right now if I were you, I'd start running.**

 **Wilbur: What? Why?**

 **Hiro: (points at Penny charging towards Wilbur)**

 **Penny: (tackles Wilbur)**

 **Wilbur: AAAAHHHH! (falls flat on his face)**

 **Penny: (wraps one arm around Wilbur's neck and uses the other to pull Wilbur's arm behind)**

 **Wilbur: OW OW OWWW! Uncle! Uncle!**

 **M.A.: Do not try this at home.**

 **Violet: Okay break it up you two. (puts on a force field between them to break them apart)**

 **Wilbur: (breathes heavily) Thank you thank you thank you Violet! (hugs Violet)**

 **Violet: I- I d-didn't do it for y-you! (casts a force field that throws Wilbur across the room). Geez… I was only doing it because the A/N was taking too long.**

 **Wilbur: Whatever you say Vi.**

 **Hiro: Bye guys! See you in the next chapter.**

 **M.A.: And please don't forget to comment your suggestions about the clubs you want the three to join with a short explanation if you can. Though, I really feel that Hiro will join the robotics or some other academics club and Penny might be in some sporty club. As for Wilbur, I have completely no idea… actually it's the opposite, I have tons of ideas for Wilbur which makes it so had to decide because I feel like Wilbur is the type of person who can fit in easily with anything.**

 **Anyway, feel free to comment anything, even if it's really long I will still read it. I actually prefer long reviews because it helps me with my writing. If I get loads of reviews then I might be able to update faster since I know what you guys want for the next chapter. I'm 50 percent finished already, I just need your opinions so I can fill it up.**

 **Thank you for reading and waiting for a long time. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Ciao.**


	10. Ch 4 - Clubs and a curse!

**A/N**

 **Okay so this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. So I've seen your suggestions and I've carefully analysed it and this is the result. I'm not gonna say it here. I'm just gonna let you read it below the A/N.**

 **Thank you for those suggestions. Truth is I was kinda hoping for more so I could get a lot of ideas but since there weren't, I'm good with those. So this is what I wrote and I hope you guys aren't gonna be disappointed. And if your suggestion wasn't chosen, don't feel bad cause it gave me ideas on the activities they might do for future chapters.**

 **Oh and fair warning the last part might be a bit scary. Don't worry, the genre of this story is NOT Horror. But there will be a bit in the first few chapters.**

 **Wilbur: Seriously guys, the last scene gave me chills. My hair is still standing up right now.**

 **Violet: But your hair is always up, Wilbur.**

 **Penny: Yeah, obviously from extensive hair gel.**

 **Hiro: Uh.. guys…**

 **M.A.: GET BACK ON THE SET. This kind of A/N is supposed to be for later.**

 **Wilbur: Relax. I'm just saying that the kid—**

 **M.A.: EXPLANATIONS WILL BE ON THE SECOND A/N. SO SHUT UP WILBUR. PENNY! VIOLET!**

 **Violet & Penny: Yes! (Violet casts energy fields around Wilburs arms)**

 **Wilbur: Hey! What's the big idea?!**

 **Penny: (brings out the tape)**

 **Wilbur: Oh no… H-Hiro!**

 **Penny: Hiro? Scissors please.**

 **Hiro: Ok. (hands scissors to Penny)**

 **Wilbur: You trai—MMHHHMMM!**

 **Hiro: Sorry Wilbur… the first A/N is really getting long and you know that you can't spoil the story.**

 **All (except Wilbur): Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Clubs and a curse?!

The four were already up early. None of them could barely sleep through all that had happened over the past few days. It had been three days since they went up in the attic. They never had a chance to go up the attic through all the school work they had to do. They were still freshmen so they had to catch up in a lot of things. They were pretty busy for a while and whenever they got home, they would immediately go to sleep. The pendants weren't acting up which help them get some rest even though they would end up feeling really tired in the morning.

Wilbur, Violet, Hiro, and Penny were in the dining room eating the meal that Lilian had prepared for them. Bolt was eating from his dog bowl while Baymax was watching him. It crept out Bolt at first but now he just got used to it as well as the others. None of the other residents were awake yet except Carmen who already left hours ago and Madison who already left a while ago and said she had to record some issues at the campus grounds before swiftly running out the door. Wilbur glanced at Lilian who was busy preparing food in the kitchen.

He leaned closer to the others before whispering, "I think we should go back to attic later."

Hiro nodded with a bit of hesitation, "We agree that we should go back… but…"

"No buts. We have to. We need to find out what that cylinder means so we can get this problem out of our lives already. It's the reason why we've been stressed out all the time and I for one am really sick of it." Wilbur pointed at their pendants.

"Okay okay."

Their conversation was put on a halt by the sudden loud greeting by a very… enthusiastic person.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Tyler greeted loudly as he barged in the room pulling Pierre by the arm with him.

"Good morning to you too, Tyler."

Tyler nodded before taking his seat along with Pierre, "Hey Wilbur."

"Y-yes?" Wilbur dropped his fork and shot his head up towards Tyler. He began to get a bit nervous and felt his throat getting sort of dry so he took a sip of his juice

"You know I had the strangest dream last night. I saw you walking around the hall last night—" Wilbur chocked a bit on his drink, realising what Tyler was talking about. "And I called you and asked where you were going. And you said that you were sleepwalking." Penny and Hiro were surprised. Penny almost chocked on the juice she was drinking and Hiro almost spitted out some of the food he had in his mouth. Violet was silently shaking with her hand over her mouth. "It's was quite odd and funny. After that I couldn't remember anything, it was odd cause I don't usually remember my dreams when I wake up. Weird right?"

"Y-yeah… definitely…" Wilbur was coughing a bit as he let Tyler think it was all a dream.

"You don't sleepwalk, do you?" Tyler asked.

"No! No no… me? Sleepwalk? As if… you really have some weird dreams Ty." Wilbur chuckled nervously.

"I see… I— oh shoot! Pierre come on, we're gonna be late!" Tyler said as he pulled Pierre from his seat. "I'll see you guys at the club event later."

"Wait. What club event?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh here." Tyler handed them a flyer from his bag, "It's a small gathering that will be held at the campus grounds. They are having signups for clubs or something like that… if you guys would like to join clubs. It will really help for you to have extracurricular activities. If you haven't decided yet, it's fine. They last for about a week. Anyways, we should get going. We'll be late for our classes. See ya!" Tyler waved goodbye before grabbing Pierre by the collar and rushing out of the house.

"This seems interesting." Hiro commented looking over the flyer in Wilbur's hand.

"It is! I've read about them. They have tons of clubs but of course I will be joining the fashion designing club." Violet said gleefully.

"Hmm…" The three responded who were certainly not surprised as Violet had talking about it since the first day.

"What about you?" Violet turned to Penny.

"Me? I haven't really decided yet. But I would like to join a club, it'd be nice to experience a normal school event for once." Penny said.

"About you Hiro?" Violet then turned to Hiro.

"I haven't decided yet also. I think the robotics and programming club would be nice. It'll be just like back at home but… I don't know… I'm still thinking about it." Hiro said hesitatingly before focusing back on his food.

"Wilbur?"

"Don't know. I don't think I'll join any this time." Wilbur said leaving the flyer on the table and continued finishing his food.

"What? Why not?" Violet questioned.

"I've never… no… I just don't like to join any clubs." Wilbur plainly said, silently wishing for the conversation to stop.

"Why? Club activities are fun. There are events that you can join and parties. There are also some trip that we can go to. I heard the designers club once held a fashion show in—"

Wilbur suddenly slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "I don't care Violet. I am not joining any clubs because I don't want to. Not all people are planned out like you. What I want to do is **none** of your business. Just leave me alone." Wilbur stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag before heading out of the manor.

"Wilbur!" Violet stood up to follow Wilbur but something told her in the back of mind to leave him alone for a while, "Wha… was it something I said?"

"Don't let it get to Vi. He's just probably handling some of his own issues for now. We should let him be for a while." Penny said and gestured for Violet to sit down.

Wilbur drove to the academy leaving the three behind. He didn't want to deal with them until he can deal with his own problems. It never really occurred to him what he _wants_ to do in his life. He was great at sports and joined some games in baseball or soccer. He was often recruited to join in science fairs and the mathletes, but he never really joined or he was never really an official part of any of the clubs because he always thought that his path was already decided for him. He thought he didn't have any other choice in life. Now everything he knew had change, he had no clue on what to do.

Violet, Hiro, and Penny headed to their classes. They saw Wilbur attend their classes but he obviously avoided them. He didn't sit beside them in the front row or anywhere near them. He didn't say a word to them even when they headed to their next class it was the same. Lunch time came and the three headed to their usual seats. They looked around to see that Wilbur wasn't in the cafeteria. They had an hour before their next class so they decided to head to the campus grounds where the event was taking place.

The looked around to see a lot of booths from different clubs and organizations. There's the usual clubs like the science club, literature club, poetry club, physics club, chemistry club. There's also the astronomy club, newspaper club, the yearbook committee, drama club, photography, engineering, robotics. And apparently there were also clubs for languages like French, Spanish, German, and Latin. They also saw a mountaineers club, garden club, and even a horse riding club. And of course the athletics clubs and cheerleading teams where they saw three queens along with the jocks they saw yesterday. Violet, Hiro, and Penny were amazed at the many clubs they could choose from. They looked around for a bit until Violet finally spotted what she was looking for.

"Guys wait, I found the designers club! Yay!" Violet squealed as she practically skipped to the booth. Penny and Hiro sighed and smiled hopelessly at Violet's eagerness as they followed her.

They were greeted by a ginger haired girl. "Hi! Are you all here to sign up for the fashion designing club?"

"No, just her." Penny pointed at Violet who was literally beaming.

"Okay then, just sign your name and information here." the girl pointed at the paper on the table.

While Violet was signing the papers, Hiro was looking around the other clubs and Penny was just waiting for Violet to get finished until Penny spotted a familiar black hair with an odd cowlick style. She glanced at Violet and Hiro who were apparently busy into their own worlds. She slowly sneaked away and went to the black haired boy.

* * *

Wilbur decided not to eat at the cafeteria knowing the others would be there. He was walking around the campus grounds when he saw the booths around the place. He remembered that this was where the club signing event was being held. He made a decision to go and have a look around.

" _It wouldn't hurt to try… I guess…"_ he sighed before going to check out the clubs. He saw tons of clubs, he couldn't even count them all. He heard a bunch of people shouting to join their clubs. Others were giving out fliers. He saw a robot dancing from the robotics club. There were also students singing from the glee club and a cappella club. He could also hear a bunch of instruments playing from the musical clubs and school band which was refreshing to hear since it was similar to the ones his mom and her frogs used to play.

He stumbled upon a large holographic computer that shows information every clubs in the campus. He played around with it for a bit and looked at the different clubs. He view that stats and videos and achievements the clubs earned. Of every club, there was one thing that he always saw. Happiness of reaching their dreams. He flipped through pictures and articles, and saw the faces of people in them. No matter how ridiculous their clubs may be, they were fulfilling their dreams and that was the only thing that mattered to them.

Wilbur was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts by someone literally pulling him away from the crowd and dragging him into a secluded area. When the person suddenly let him go, unable to balance himself, Wilbur fell on the ground. He looked up to see who abducted him. "Ow! Hey what's the big—" Wilbur's eyes widened to see a familiar red-headed girl in front of him, "Penny?!"

"Nice to know you still remember my name." Penny crossed her arms and stared at Wilbur.

Wilbur stood up and dusted himself before looking unamused at Penny, "Whatever, I'm leaving." He turned to leave when Penny suddenly did a powerful side kick blocking his way.

"No, you are not." She said glaring at Wilbur who was paralyzed from shock.

* * *

"Alright, I'm done signing up. Let's go." Violet turned and noticed that Penny wasn't there. Violet went to Hiro who was still busy looking around the booths.

Hiro glanced at his side and saw Violet walking towards him, "Oh hey Violet, you finished signing up? Where's Penny?"

"I don't know. I thought you might know."

"I haven't seen her since we went to the fashion designing club."

"Where could she be?"

"Have you tried calling in her phone?" Hiro suggested.

Violet grabbed her phone and dialled Penny's number. It kept ringing and ringing until it went to voicemail. "Nothing."

"Let me try mine." Hiro dialled Penny's number on his phone. It immediately went to voicemail.

"Well?" Hiro shook his head. "Where the heck is she?"

"Let's split up and look for her. We'll send each other a message if we find her." Hiro said.

"Okay."

* * *

"What the heck do you want?" Wilbur shouted.

"I wanna know **what** the heck is wrong with you. You've been avoiding us all day without even giving us a reason. It's like you have a split personality in that crazy head of yours." Penny wanted a reason even if she had to force it out of him.

"You're one to talk, you've been nice on the first day then all of a sudden you've been treating me like some kind of kid you like to tease so much."

"Don't try and change the subject. Right now, I want to know what the heck is going on with you. You barely looked at us this morning and treated us like we're invisible. If we did something then say it to our faces and not turn your back on us."

"No! I mean – I – urgh…" Wilbur sighed before taking a deep breath and organizing his thoughts. "You didn't do anything. Violet did nothing wrong… I just have some stuff I need to solve on my own for a while. Look… I'm sorry if I've been a jerk but I can assure you that the problem is me… not any of you."

Penny wasn't satisfied with his reasons but accepted it nonetheless, "It's not me you should be telling that." She implied.

Wilbur sighed in defeat, "I know… I'll talk to her later."

"Good."

"So why the heck have you been tormenting me since the first day of school?"

"For one, it's because you are so stubborn to not even let Violet know who saved her dream career, for some odd reason of yours."

"Oh… that. And the second?"

"It's because… I find it really amusing to tease you. I think I'll do it more often."

"As if I'd let you, Red."

"Right back at ya, Willy."

Wilbur grimaced at the awful nickname, "Urgh, I need to remind myself to tell dad to never let me have a sister."

* * *

"Where the heck is she?" Hiro wondered as he walked around the place. He was stopped by a student from the culinary club.

"Hi! Would you like to try our crème brulee?" said a very enthusiastic girl.

"Uh… okay." Hiro said before taking the treat. Apparently Hiro was just one of those people who can't say no.

"Welcome to the book club."

"Wanna tryout for the baseball team?"

"Join the literature club!"

More and more people were bombarding him with invites and fliers. Hiro tried to get away from the enthusiastic crowd and ended up stumbling upon an odd club.

"Hello." A guy with big round glasses greeted.

"Uhh… what is this?" Hiro asked.

"We're the antique club. We like to collect and research valuable pieces of furniture that come from different early time periods. We have collected a lot of things such as very old technology, paintings, sculptures, and such. Sometimes we hold auctions for those who love to collect such antiques. Would you like to have a look around?" the older guy said.

Hiro slightly nodded and looked around the place, fascinated by the old furniture around him. He could recognize some of the designs of portraits, chairs and tables, and lamps as he used to see them around his Aunt Cass' shop. She loved to have vintage furniture around the shop to give it a bit of uniqueness since there were hardly any cafés with such theme in San Fransokyo because most were modernized. He was scanning more of the paintings when his eye caught something familiar.

"No way."

* * *

"Penny!" Wilbur and Penny turned their heads to where the voice was coming from and saw Violet running towards them.

"Violet?" Penny said but was cut off by Violet stumbling a bit but Wilbur managed to grab hold of her.

"Whoa, you okay?" Wilbur asked the out-of-breath girl in front of him.

"Yeah- I'm fine. I just need to—" Violet said while trying to catch her breath and was put to a halt when she just realized Wilbur was there, "Wilbur?"

"Yeah?"

"Vi, what happened to you? Why were you running?" Penny questioned with worry.

"Penny where have you been? Hiro and I were looking for since you suddenly disappeared. We tried calling you but you never answered your phone."

Penny took out her phone, "Oh… my phone was on silent, sorry."

"We were worried sick. We thought you've been swept away by the crowd, got lost or something."

"Wait, where is Hiro?" Penny asked noticing that he wasn't with Violet.

"We split up so we can look for you faster. Can you try calling him? My phone ran out of battery."

Penny clicked on Hiro's number. It rang once as it was immediately answered by Hiro. A hologram of Hiro's face appeared.

"Hiro?"

"Penny? Great. Where have you been?"

"I was—"

"Well as long as you're fine then it's good. Now, I need you to look for Violet—"

"She's here with me." Penny pointed the phone to Violet so Hiro can see her.

"And Wilbur?" asked Hiro.

"Present." Wilbur said while raising his hand to the phone.

"Oh cool. I'm on my way to our next class. I need you guys to meet me there immediately. There's something you've got to see." Hiro informed them with a beaming smile on his face.

* * *

"What is it Hiro?" Penny asked.

"Remember when we went up the attic and found some old pictures and that cylinder?" Hiro recalled.

"Yeah… what about it?" Penny confirmed as Wilbur and Violet had piqued their interest about the matter.

"Yes. You see I—" Hiro was cut off by the sound of the bell and a bunch of noisy students entering the room along with the teacher. Hiro mouthed 'later' before taking a seat. The other three nodded before taking their seats.

As soon as their classes had ended, the four headed straight to Wilbur's car and went back to the manor. They were about to head upstairs when Lilian stopped them to inform that dinner was almost ready and that they should get ready. They nodded before heading to their rooms to get changed. Once they were prepared, they were about to head to the attic when Tyler called them which they followed since they wouldn't want to seem suspicious. They went to the lounge, along with Bolt and Baymax, where they saw Tyler and Pierre sitting on the sofa along with Madison who sat on the other sofa. "Hey guys." Madison greeted the four. "H-hi." They awkwardly greeted back.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?"

"I- y-yes! Of course." The four sat down while Baymax played with Bolt who was playing with his carrot toy. Tyler raised his eyebrow on them. "So did you pick out your clubs today?" Tyler asked.

"Yup!" Violet enthusiastically answered while the others just said a plain "No."

"Well, it's fine if you haven't decided yet. There's still a chance tomorrow for the three of you." Tyler said to Wilbur, Penny, and Hiro. They wondered why he didn't include Madison.

"Madison, you joined one?" Wilbur was the one who asked.

"Well… two actually. I joined the school newspaper and the broadcasting club." She replied.

"Aren't they the same?"

"No. They're actually two separate clubs though they often work together."

"By the way, Ty. What club are you in?" Hiro asked the older student.

"Oh. Did I not mention it to you?" They shook their heads. "I'm in the baseball team. Pierre here is in the fencing team. You guys should check it out. We have a demo tomorrow." Tyler invited them and showed them a poster in his phone.

"Sure. We'll go." They all nodded.

"Great."

Just then Lilian called them to the dining room to eat. Apparently, luck just wasn't on their side. They had to eat with Sir Holmwood. Dinner was basically dead silent which just gives a whole new meaning to supper. Carmen was still at the academy to work and they all wished they could trade places with her now. After dinner had ended, to everyone's relief, the four went to their rooms and waited for everyone to fall asleep.

The teenagers then sneaked once more to the attic. Luckily, they managed to get there smoothly without any close calls unlike the last time. They sat beside where they found the old chest.

"So what was it that you wanted to show us earlier?"

"This." Hiro opened his bag and took out an odd but familiar device. They all gasped on the object Hiro was carrying.

"No way."

"Is that—"

"Yeah, it's the same device as the one in the picture. It's called a phonograph, the first version though. It was created in 1877 by Thomas Edison. I can't believe I forgot about this." Hiro explained.

"Let's just skip the history lesson, can we?" groaned a pretty bored Wilbur.

Penny rolled her eyes at Wilbur before asking Hiro, "Where did you get this?"

"I saw this when I was looking for you. I stumbled upon a club that collects these old things, antiques actually. I asked them if I could borrow it and they said it was fine."

"So does it work?"

"At the moment… no. But that's why I brought my tools. I looked through the library and saw the original design for this device. I think I can somehow make it work again." the young genius brought out his tools to fix the phonograph.

"Great. When do you think it'll be really?" Penny asked. She was pretty excited on what the cylinder would reveal. Wilbur and Violet were just as eager. They would finally get some answers.

"I'd say in a few minutes or so." Hiro replied and began to work on the device. It was easy for him to fix considering he already had the blueprints. Most of the device's parts just needed to be replaced since it was really old.

"Really? That's good then." Violet said before suddenly standing up and began to walk towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked.

"I'm gonna guard the door just in case anyone comes near." Violet said. In truth, she didn't really want to stick around in awkward silence, especially with Wilbur. The issue that morning was still left unresolved and it felt like the air was thickening every second.

Penny realized what was going through Violet's head. She pinched Wilbur's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ow! What?" Wilbur glared at the red-haired girl but only received a glare from her. She eyed towards the direction Violet had gone, telling him to go after her.

Wilbur knew what it meant and just sighed in defeat before standing up as well, "Urgh fine…" He went to where Violet. Hiro didn't question his actions since he was too busy repairing the phonograph.

* * *

Violet sighed as she just stared at the dark ceiling. She was still thinking about what happened this morning. She couldn't help but blame herself for the awkward atmosphere between her and Wilbur. Maybe she was being too pushy? Did she cross the line? They weren't really that close from the start. They just met a week ago. She should've just minded her own business. But she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was too excited to make new friends that she forgot that she didn't even know how to make friends or the boundaries. For the first time in the longest time, she was afraid. What if she made a mistake? What if she ruined everything? Would they hate her? Ignore her? Would she be all alone again? Suddenly her thoughts were cut off by the sound of someone approaching her. She turned around to see who it was. She thought it would be Penny to chase after her since she knew Penny was the only one who can see through her façade but to her surprise, it turned out to be Wilbur.

"Hey."

"Oh… hey." Violet replied.

"Listen-" "I-" They both said at the same time.

"You first." Violet said, not really sure if she could muster up all the courage to even speak to him.

"No, it's okay. You go ahead." Wilbur said back.

"Are we seriously playing this game? Seriously, you go first."

"Violet, to put it simply… I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"What? No no… I'm the one who should be sorry for pushing you. I'm really insensitive sometimes."

"You? Insensitive? I'm the one who's insensitive. Vi, you did nothing but care for me- I mean for all of us. I know you were just trying to help me. I'm the one who kept pushing you away. I was the one who bumped into you cause I wasn't looking where I was going. I was the one who barfed on you and ruined your laptop." joked Wilbur and tried to lighten up the mood to at least remove the frown from Violet's face. But he got much more than that.

Violet laughed. She laughed at the memory, "It was my fault too, I was carrying too many shopping bags that covered my face. I shouldn't have even used my laptop when the plane was taking off. I never did have a chance to thank you for that."

"For what? Destroying your laptop?"

"No. For fixing it. You were the one who fixed it for me, weren't you?"

Wilbur's eyes widened. He didn't expect that she would find out. He thought she'd just think it was Hiro and let it be that way. "Y-yeah…How did you find out it was me?"

"Hiro wasn't the one who fixed it. He told me. And you're the only other tech geek that I know. So… Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But how did you fix it? Hiro didn't even know what to do."

"I—" Wilbur was cut off by Penny calling them.

"Wilbur, Vi! I think Hiro fixed the phono— did I interrupt something?" Penny raised an eyebrow on the two. Honestly, she was worried since she couldn't hear any noise from the two a while ago. She was worried that they might have bitten each other's heads off.

"N-no!" Wilbur and Violet said at the same time.

"Uuhh… o-kay…"

"Wilbur cleared his throat, "So what were you saying again?"

"What— Oh! Yeah… Hiro fixed the phonograph."

"That's great."

"I know, right? Let's go back upstairs."

Violet, embarrassed to stay any longer in the awkwardness of the scene, practically ran up to see if the device was working.

"So I'm guessing everything's finally alright with you and Vi?" Penny whispered to Wilbur.

"Yeah… I think we are." Wilbur said with a smile on his face looking where Violet had gone.

The four gathered around the device Hiro fixed. Hiro took out the cylinder from the chest and carefully placed it on the phonograph. He played it and they waited. Suddenly they heard a high pitch screech. They covered their ears tightly and hoped nobody downstairs heard it. After a few seconds it finally stopped but then an eerie sound of a little girl crying came.

"Help me!"

"They're after me!"

"Mommy! Dadddghfudnbhsssfffhhh!"

"He killed them. All of them gone. He did it."

"Torsfsdfee— wwhastdrrroodng"

"Dark history will repeat—"

"It's coming."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A loud static sound came then everything just stopped. The whole room was dead silent.

"Whoa!" Hiro was the first one to break the silence while Penny was taking deep breaths and tried to relax.

"What the heck was that?!" Violet said. Her voice was shaking with fear and shock.

"I don't know. But whatever it is… something definitely happened here." Wilbur said not removing his eyes from the device as more and more questions came to their minds.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **M.A.: Ok, so I did say that explanations will be here but I want to first tell the suggestions of you readers. This one is from** _ **Mizhera:**_

 _ **Hey, there! I just found your fanfic recently, too. And I must say, I really enjoyed reading it so far. All of their interactions were interesting and hilarious at the same time without making them out of character. I also like that you are very detailed to every scene. It was almost like I can imagine what they are doing. You really did a good job. Thumbs up! :D**_

 _ **About the clubs they are going to join, I think, I'll go with the clubs they obviously excelled at such as Drama Club for Penny (although she could also choose any sports club, so she could take a break from all the drama of her work. XD), any kinds of Sports Club for Wilbur (my reason is I remembered he wants to go out from his father's shadow so no invention-related clubs for him, in my opinion :3), Fashion Club or something like that for Violet (no need for explanations. XD), and any mechanical-related club for Hiro (so he can bring Baymax with him. XD). Oh, yeah, Penny should go for clubs where she can bring Bolt. I kinda feel bad that He doesn't have much of a screen time in your story. Anyways, it's still up to you and I'm really looking forward to your next update. :D**_

 _ **P.S: Say hi for me to the four of them. I'm from the Philippines. :3 So, "Ang galing-galing niyo, guys!"**_

 _ **That's all! Bye! :D  
**_

 **M.A.: Looks like there are private messages for Wibur, Violet, Penny and Hiro.**

 _ **To Wilbur: Don't worry. Everything won't be much more fun without you. XD**_

 **Wilbur: Mmmhhhhhhmmmm…**

 **Penny: Oh silly me… I forgot to remove the tape. Sooorrrryyy. (smirks)**

 **Hiro: (removes the tape)**

 **Wilbur: Thanks. But I still haven't forgiven you from earlier. And THANK YOU Mizhera. See guys, how many times do I have to tell you that people love me before you believe it?**

 **. . . . .**

 **Wilbur: Guys?**

 **M.A.: Moving on. Here you go Vi. (gives laptop to Vi)** _ **  
**_

 _ **To Violet: *whispers* 'William' might be an idiot but he's a still a great guy. So, you don't need to hold back. :3  
**_

 **Violet: I-I know he is…**

 **M.A.: Are you alright Vi? You're really red… are you sick?**

 **Violet: I-I-I'm fine.**

 **Wilbur: You sure? Maybe you've been working too hard. Maybe you should rest in your trailer for a while. Or should we call Baymax?**

 **Violet: I'm fine. Really.**

 **M.A.: If you're sure… Penny, Hiro. This message is for the both you.**

 _ **To Penny and Hiro: Your moments are really adorable! Squeeee! XD  
**_

 **Penny: Wow. Really? Thanks. I guess that last scene was 'adorable', right Hiro? (hugs Hiro)**

 **Hiro: Y-yeah… I-I guess…thanks Mizhera… maraming salamat…**

 **Penny: What did you say Hiro?**

 **Hiro: It means 'Thank you' in Filipino. I studied a bit of other languages. Just greetings and a few words though. I never really thought of travelling around the world so I never continued learning other languages.**

 **Penny: Oh then… m-maraming salamat. Was that right?**

 **Hiro: Yeah, it's good.**

 **Penny: Yay! (hugs Hiro)**

 **M.A.: Aww. Let's move on to the next review. This one is from** _ **ATimeInFantasy:**_

 _ **Great going Wilbur you just ruined something. Hiro your not sick its normal, I can only imagine when Baymax scans Hiro.**_

 _ **Hiro: Baymax scan me.**_  
 _ **Baymax: *scans Hiri* " Scan complete. Your heart is beating really fast and your face is really red, but you do not have a fever. Diagnosis, you have a crush."**_  
 _ **Hiro: " Oh, so I'm fin- WAIT, WHAT?!"**_

 **M.A.: Hahaha. This a really cute and fun idea. Maybe I will put it in later chapters, once Hiro realizes his 'symptoms' around Penny.**

 **Hiro: What?! I can't possibly be that slow… am I?**

 **. . . . .**

 **M.A.: Continuing—**

 **Hiro: Did you just ignore me?**

 ** _I think Hiro should be at music class cause my headcannon is that Tadashi bonded with Hiro through tech and music._**

 ** _Wilbur should do baseball because thats were he got close with his uncle._**

 **Hiro: Hey!**

 **M.A.: Another one came and it's from** _ **Flightbird2003**_

 _ **Clubs**_

 _ **Hiro-robotics**_

 _ **Penny-theater**_

 _ **Wilbur-um…he's club is um…nothing?**_

 **Wilbur: WHAT? Why am I the only one left out? I have TONS of great skills. I'm great at sports. I can ace any academic challenges. I even have my mom's musical talent! Mariposa's gonna put me in a club, right?**

 **. . . . .**

 **M.A.: So I really like those suggestions. I've thought long— obviously— and hard about this. I've asked for your opinion.**

 **Wilbur: Why am I always being ignored?**

 **M.A.: I've even asked my friends' opinions. So now, I am currently writing it on the next chapter. And I just want to let you guys know that if you still have suggestions, I will try my best to include it in the story. If you see that your suggestion wasn't in the next chapter, don't worry cause I will have them do it some other time.**

 **Wilbur: You know this chapter wasn't that scary.**

 **Penny: Says the guy who was shaking not too long ago.**

 **Wilbur: Was not!**

 **M.A.: I actually didn't make it that scary since I really really really don't like anything that has horror written all over. Although there are some scary stuff coming soon since it's part of the mystery, I'll try to make it light. But anyways…**

 **All: See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Ch 5 - Lazy Day

Chapter 5 – Lazy Day

"Morning…" a very sleepy Hiro greeted his friends and with a yawn he sat down. Lilian immediately offered him some hot tea.

"Hey." Violet greeted back while the other two just waved lazily before lying their heads on the table and closed their eyes.

Tyler, who as always was puling Pierre along with him, entered the room with a never ending energy. "Whoa… what the heck happened to you guys?"

"Nothing." Wilbur groaned before trying to sleep again.

"Nothing? You guys look like a bunch of zombies." commented Madison who just entered the room as well. "Did you guys cram the whole night or was there a party we didn't get invited to?" she joked. Lilian came from the kitchen and also offered them tea.

"Something like that…"

"Huh?"

"Uhh… okay… don't work too hard guys. You're still up to see the games later?" Tyler said to lighten up the mood.

"Of course." They nodded.

"Great. I'll see you guys later." Tyler said before pulling Pierre with him again.

"Well, I'm gonna go too. Bye guys." Madison stood up, grabbed her things, and waved goodbye before leaving the house.

"Bye…" they didn't need to ask her where she was going. Madison always left early so she could start to get some 'info' around the campus.

"So what are you guys gonna do today? We don't have any classes today." Violet asked.

Hiro just shrugged, "Dunno, maybe I'll check around the clubs again."

"Hmm… well I'm gonna take Bolt out for a walk. Wanna join us Vi?" Penny suggested.

"Sure, it beats lying around here. At least I'll get my mind off from last night." Violet said with more energy now. She looked at Wilbur who was still lying his head on the table, "Do you want to come too, Wil?"

Wilbur shook his head, "Nah, you go on with Red. I think I'll stay here and work on my car. I'll see you guys later…"

"Okay then."

Penny called Bolt and went out along with Violet and Hiro. Wilbur waved goodbye to them. He stretched his arms and went to get his tools. He went to his and Hiro's room. He glanced at the chest where the cylinder was placed and began to wonder what exactly was going on. He thought it was all going to be over. They all did. But apparently not as more and more questions came to mind and it bothered them the entire night that they barely got any sleep. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. He walked down to his car when he saw Carmen having troubles in starting her car until it gave an odd sound and smoke was coming out from the engine. She got out of her car and opened up the hood as more smoke came out.

"Oh no no no no no. Not now." Carmen started to cough and waved the smoke away from her.

Wilbur sighed before walking towards her. He really couldn't talk to her since she was cold since the first time he met her, it would be really awkward. Carmen wasn't really the approachable type, but she needed help and it's the Robinson way to help someone. His family had too many mottos. "Need any help?"

"I…" She stepped aside to let Wilbur take a look at her car.

He stared at it and just gapped at how untaken care of the car was. Most of the parts were broken and needed to be replaced. It was just basically sad. "Wow… when was the last time you had this car checked out?"

"What?"

"Well, you need to have a regular maintenance of a car. Did you even had this car inspected? When was the last time you had the parts and fluids replaced?"

"I really don't understand what you're saying…"

"Oh boy…" Wilbur sighed, "Basically, this car is broken—"

"I can see that."

"And it is due to the lack of auto maintenance, like replacing the engine oil, inspecting the tires, inspecting or replacing the battery, brake pads, power—"

"Okay, I get it. I'll send it to a repair shop. And have it fixed up within the hour." Carmen said as she dialled some numbers on her phone.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Wha-"

"Cars don't get magically fixed in a snap. Even with the technology today, it's impossible to get this done right away."

"But I need to get to the student council now. We have an important meeting and I need to be there to get all the events in order." She said with a much panicked tone. It was Wilbur's first time seeing an emotion on her face. "Take me there."

"What?!"

"In your car. I need a ride."

"B-but—you – I already—"

"Please."

"Urgh… fine…" the young Robinson sighed in defeat. Not like he had anything better to do, well… except sleep.

* * *

"Here Bolt… fetch!" Penny threw a frisbee up in the air. Bolt suddenly zoomed to the frisbee and jumped. He managed to catch it in the air and gracefully land on the ground without any trouble.

"Wow! Bolt is really good." Violet stared in awe and clapped at Bolt who was running back to give Penny the frisbee.

"He spent most of his time training for the show. Those moves he does in the show were definitely not just special effects." Penny pointed out.

"Really?"

"He lived his life thinking he was some super spy dog with powers. I thought getting him out of the show would let him be a normal dog but I guess you can get the dog out of the super but you can't get super out of the dog." Penny said before throwing the toy again and Bolt ran towards it once more, "But I don't mind, I like Bolt the way he is."

"Isn't he the lucky one…" Violet stood up and dusted herself, "Come on, I feel like Bolt's the only one getting some exercise here. I want to walk around too."

"Okay." Penny grabbed her things before calling her dog, "Bolt! Let's go!"

Bolt heard his person calling and immediately grabbed his frisbee before joining Penny.

"Have you decided on a club yet?" asked Violet.

"No… I don't know Vi. I was thinking of joining the theatre club but I… I feel like I already have too much acting in life. Maybe a change of pace would be nice. Maybe I'll join an athletic club or something."

"Yeah—" Violet noticed that Bolt was suddenly running to another direction, "Where is Bolt going?"

"Huh?" Penny noticed that Bolt wasn't walking beside her anymore, "Bolt!" she and Violet immediately ran after him.

* * *

Bolt caught a smell of dog treats and a whole pack of dogs. He ran immediately to where the scent was forgetting that he left Penny behind. He stopped and saw a fenced field. He heard whistles and dog barking all over the place. He took a peek through the fence to see a better look.

On the other side of the fence was a huge obstacle course. He saw dogs jumping and playing and going through the obstacle course with their persons beside them.

'This is so cool! It's similar to something Penny and I used to do every day back at the set.'

Then his nose picked up the scent of something he smelled before. He turned to where the smell was coming from and saw a whole pile of dog treats and freshly cooked meat.

'This is the best day of my life!'

All of a sudden, someone grabbed him from behind and carried him. He was about to attack when he realized a familiar scent.

"Gotcha!" It was Penny. "Why'd you suddenly run off like that Bolt?" It was then he realized that he left Penny and her friend behind without a warning. He whimpered a bit and licked Penny's nose for forgiveness.

"It's okay Bolt. I'm not mad. Just don't run off like that again, okay?"

Bolt barked happily.

* * *

"Penny!" Violet called for her red-headed friend from the crowd.

"Violet! I'm over here!" Penny raised her hand so Violet could see her.

"You found Bolt. That's great!"

"Yeah, we better go now."

"Okay."

They were about to leave when Bolt suddenly barked. They looked at him and wondered if he was trying to tell them something. Bolt walked away and looked at the two girls to follow him. Penny and Violet saw a wide open field that was surrounded by a fence and inside were tons of dogs playing with their owners.

"Wow! Look at those dogs!" Violet gasped with glee.

A blond haired guy saw them and walked towards the two, "Hey. Are you interested in dog training?"

" _Dog training?"_ Not that Penny needed to train Bolt. He's already well trained but it could be a great way to spend some time with him. Penny wondered, "Well… sort of… I guess. What exactly do you train these dogs for?"

The guy smiled and began to explain, "Well, here at the Canine Club, we train dogs basically. They are prepared for dog shows and other competitions. You not only train your dog but also yourself. This isn't your usual dog training because here you train with your dog. It's kind of like parkour training for you and your dog. Well, it depends on what course you would like to take anyway. But most of all, it's a great way to spend time with your dog and meet fellow dog lovers."

"Penny, this is perfect for you! This way you can join a club- an athletic club just like you wanted, and you can even spend time with Bolt! It's a win-win situation!" Violet said.

"Hmm… what do you think Bolt?" Penny asked her furry companion and received a loud happy bark from Bolt, "I guess you can count us in."

* * *

Hiro was walking around the club booths. It was the same as yesterday. They were all so enthusiastic. The clubs he saw were great but didn't really interest him much. He walked around a bit more. He saw a crowd gathering in that one club. He decided to check it out.

He pushed through the crowd until he was in front. What he saw was unbelievably amazing. Robots. There was a robot fixing complicated electronic devices that it fixed in a matter of seconds. Another was a butler type serving drinks to the audience. Another was a robot doing different household chores at the same time. He never got the chance to notice the other robots as one of the students suddenly spoke with a microphone on her hand.

"Welcome students to the Robotics Club! This club is one of the major organizations here in WDA, where we always invent new gadgets and electronics for future development. For those who are interested in programming and inventing, this is the club for you. We try to help students learn and create different types of inventions. And as of this year, we can now join the International Tech Championships!"

International Tech Championships. It was Hiro and his friends' dream. They had been aiming for it for years. Now, an opportunity was smacking him right on the face. Should he take it? But what about his friends? Is it alright for him to suddenly go on his own?

"No way."

"Seriously?"

"Awesome!"

"That's right! This competition was supposed to be for college students and professionals, but because of the high development and status of WDA's Robotics Club… the president and the management of ITC have decided to allow WDA to join this competition. This is why in a few months we will have a little science fair. And the winner will be the one to represent WDA in the International Tech Championships! So join now! You can send in your application here but we also have a website if you'd like. Thank you and hope you have a great day!"

* * *

"Turn here." Carmen instructed Wilbur. They parked in front of a building what was almost made of glass, literally. Carmen got out of the car and headed to the building. Wilbur noticed that she left a box full of paperwork.

"Wait, what about these?"

"Oh you can just help me get them to the student council room."

"Are you serious?" Wilbur slapped himself in the head. _"Why me?"_ he grabbed the box and closed the door of his car. He hurriedly followed Carmen who was already inside the building. Almost everything was white, the walls, the floor, even the stairs. He saw a giant chandelier hovering above. He saw Carmen walked towards the reception desk. He noticed there was a huge logo of the school 'Walt Disney Academy' and a banner that had 'Student Council Headquarters'. Carmen was already in the elevator when she called Wilbur who was still in a daze. The elevator was made of glass so Wilbur can see everything on campus and in the building. He heard a bell that meant they have arrived. Wilbur followed Carmen as they walked towards a huge door with a logo of the student council.

He saw a long table in the middle of the room. A few people were sitting around them. Wilbur recognized some of them that he saw in the cafeteria on their first day. They were approached by a man he recognize too well.

Ikaros Devereux walked towards them and smiled at Carmen, "Ah! Carmen there you are—" he stopped when he noticed Wilbur standing behind Carmen, "I see you brought another student to victimize."

"Shut up, Devereux. He's from my house and just help me get here."

"Uh-huh… almost the same as the last student… poor kid was terrified and never saw the light again since." He sarcastically cried.

"Ignore him. He isn't in his right mind." Carmen said, "You can just put them on the table, Robinson." She pointed and Wilbur did what she said. Now he just wanted to leave and was about say goodbye when Ikaros talked to him.

"Robinson? Could you be the son of Cornelius Robinson?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm Ik-"

"Ikaros Devereux. I know. I've seen you before in one of dad's conventions. I'm Wilbur Robinson."

"I remember. You're the kid who was always standing at the corner and was obviously not interested in that whole formal assembly."

"Yeah… I'm not really into that sort of thing."

"I got you. The family business does bore me at times."

Carmen suddenly cut their conversation, "Devereux. Enough with nonsensical prattling. We've got work to do. We need to deliver these documents to the office and check on each of the club. We also need to prepare for the event later."

"Yeah yeah." Ikaros said with complete disinterest. He looked at Wilbur with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes like how a kid would look at a new toy, "Hey, we could use another hand… that is if you aren't busy or anything."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Violet, Penny, and Bolt went back to the manor where they saw Hiro sitting in the living room. He was just staring intensely at his phone that was on the coffee table. Violet went ahead to their room to change her clothes. Bolt ran to the kitchen to get food from Lilian. Penny sat beside Hiro who didn't even notice the girls' arrival.

"Hiro." Penny finally spoke since the dark-haired boy didn't seem to notice her.

"Waahh! P-Penny… when did you get back?" Hiro jumped in surprise.

"Just a while ago."

"Where's Violet?"

"She's dressing up."

"What for?"

"For the game, you know how she is."

"What'd you guys did today?"

"I actually joined a club."

"Really? What is it?"

"Some kind of dog training club."

"That's great."

"You joined any club yet?"

"No, I- I don't think I'll join any…" Hiro couldn't lie. There was a club that he definitely wanted but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"What about the robotics club, isn't that your main interest?" if only she knew how right she was. This girl could almost read Hiro like a book.

"Well… yeah… I like to create robots and build new inventions."

"So? Is there something wrong with the club? Not living to your expectations?"

" _No!"_ "No! no no, it's not that… the club was perfect. It had everything I wanted and more. And believe me I would definitely be the first to sign up for it…"

"But?"

"But i-if I did join that club… I feel like… I'll be betraying my own troupe. Making friends isn't exactly my area of expertise. I guess you could say that I'm just… scared."

"Scared? Of what? Making new friends?"

"Yes- I mean no- I- well maybe… urgh… I guess it's a yes and no. I'm scared of not making any. What if I don't fit in? And if ever I do fit in… I feel like I might replace my old group…" he could just imagine how badly his friends from back home would react.

"Hiro… you can never replace friends. You can only gain more. Like us, you became friends with the three of us but you never forgot about your old friends. I understand how you feel. I was stuck in the same situation as you once."

"Really?"

"Well… not exactly the same… but similar. When I was 13 and we were in the middle of filming the television show 'Bolt', Bolt suddenly ran away."

"Why?" Hiro couldn't imagine Bolt running away. The dog was so attached to Penny and Hiro could tell how much he loves Penny.

"You see, before Bolt wasn't the playful dog you now know. He once thought that he was a real super dog and that all of the things happening in the show were real. He grew up there from the moment I adopted him from the animal rescue. He never knew of the outside world. And apparently I didn't know much either. Then while we were filming there was a scene where I was kidnapped and so Bolt thought that I was kidnapped for real. He panicked and ran away from the set to search for me."

"Then what happened?"

"We looked for him for days, but we never found him. My agent— well, ex-agent now— went and bought a new dog to replace Bolt for the show."

"So did you do it?"

"I worked with the new dog for the show but I still couldn't forget about my Bolt. And he didn't forget about me. Then there was this… accident. Bolt came back to rescue me and we went to live our lives. Your friends will always be your friends, Hiro. And you will always be theirs, right?"

"Yeah… thanks."

Violet hopped down the stairs, "Okay, guys. I'm ready."

"Finally!"

"Hey, where's Wilbur?" Violet asked after not seeing the pointy haired boy anywhere.

Penny looked around realized that Wilbur really wasn't there, "Now that you've mention it. Where is that brat? Have you seen him, Hiro?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I got here." Hiro shrugged.

"Hey, Lilian?" Penny called Lilian from the kitchen.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Have you seen Wilbur?"

"Not since this morning."

"Where could he have gone?" Violet wondered.

"Maybe he's already at the game?" Hiro suggested.

"Then we should get going too." Penny stood from the chair and walked out of the house with Hiro and Violet.

* * *

While working with the student council, Wilbur got to know each one other than Carmen and Ikaros. There was the secretary, Brooke Hills. She's pretty nice, sometimes childish but very serious when it comes to doing her work. Then there were Adam Keating who was the treasurer, and his twin brother Allan Keating, the general affairs officer. It was difficult for Wilbur to distinguish the two because they were practically the same in every way. He was surprised that the others could distinguish the two so easily.

"There. We're all done." Ikaros announced.

"Yes!"

"It's the first time we've finished this early."

"Yes, that means we have more time to discuss about future projects." Carmen brought out more documents and placed them on the table.

"Aww, come on! Can't we have a break for once?" said Brooke.

"Come on, Carmen. Give them a chance to have fun. We can discuss projects anytime. But for now, let's just sit back and relax. We could even watch the baseball game." Ikaros flashed one of his 100 watt smile.

"Please!" The twin begged and gave their best puppy pouts, which amazed Wilbur on how synchronized the two were.

Carmen sighed in defeat, "Fine. I supposed we could have a break. Just this once then we're going back to work." She kept the documents back to the drawers to be brought out some other time.

They all cheered, satisfied to have a day off. They all went to the stadium where the game was being held. Once they arrived, Wilbur noticed that almost all of the students were staring at them, more specifically, the president of the student council. It was amazing how different their aura was outside of the office.

"We're going up there. You're most welcome to join us Wilbur." Ikaros pointed at the luxury box or the private seating section on the upper part of the stadium.

"Nah, it's fine. I told my friends I'd come with them."

"Alright, well. It's been a pleasure working for you, even though you were forced by Carmen." Ikaros offered his hand to Wilbur.

Wilbur shook the hand, "It's fine. It was actually… quite an experience." Before the president could say anything in return, they were immediately interrupted by Carmen.

"I would like to express my gratitude, Robinson. Your assistance has been really helpful." She also extended her hand to Wilbur.

"Uhh… You're welcome. I guess…" Wilbur shook the vice president's hand before saying good bye to the others. He glanced at Ikaros to see a rare expression on his face, a shocked and slightly amused expression, as he looked at Carmen. After they were gone, Wilbur called his friends to meet up with them.

* * *

"Hey." Wilbur greeted Violet and seated next to her.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Where are Penny and Hiro?" wondered Wilbur as he noticed the two vacant seats beside them.

"They went to buy some snacks. So where have you been? We didn't see you back at the house."

"I was just going around the campus."

"I thought you were gonna work on your car?"

"Wasn't really in the mood… what about you guys?"

"Well… Penny here joined a club."

"Really? That's cool. Which one?"

"A Canine club. They train dogs and such."

"Wow, didn't know they had one."

"I know right. Luckily, we found them— or at least Bolt found them. How about you?"

"Me? I don't know. Don't really have that much interest in any of them. I could always join some other time. But that just means I got more time to slack around the house."

"You're such a sloth."

Penny and Hiro came with handfuls of food and drinks and immediately seated as the game was just about to start. The announcer then spoke, "Good evening Disnians!" he greeted the students and the crowd began to cheer. "I see that you're all excited and we will soon start the game, but let's first give a shout-out to a rare occasion. Our very own student council is here to join us!" He mentioned each of their names but when the president was called, the crowd went practically wild. They were all screaming and shouting for Ikaros Devereux. The teachers even the headmistress didn't even try to calm the students down because they knew that couldn't. After the students finally settled down, the announcer introduced the players, "Now let's welcome the baseball team and our school mascot, Mickey Mouse!" The players ran to the middle of the field with a mouse mascot wearing white gloves, red pants with two white dots, and big yellow shoes.

"Guys look, it's Tyler!" Violet pointed at the ever energetic boy waving to the audience.

"Wooo! Go Tyler!" They cheered. Tyler spotted them since they were near the field and he waved at them. A sound of a whistle caught their attention. The game immediately started. As soon as the first ball was hit, they players were running around and crowed began to cheer once again. The game went on. Wilbur and Penny were quite enthusiastic about it. Wilbur was reminded of the games of his Uncle Goob that he always used to watch with his family. Hiro was simply sitting and enjoying the game and Violet was cheering even though she didn't understand much of the game.

Once the game ended, Tyler grabbed a microphone, "Hello everybody! We hoped you had a great time watching the game. Now… I am here to tell you that the baseball team will be having try outs for anyone who want to join our team. Well, that's all I wanted to say so I hoped everyone had a great time and good night!" And with that, all of the students left the stadium and went back to their separate homes.

* * *

They ate dinner and talked about the game. Afterwards, they all prepared to go to their bed as Winston was already making his rounds. Hiro was in his room while Wilbur was still outside. He pondered on his chair before making a decision. He took a deep breath before turning on his computer. He called his home in San Fransokyo. His aunt's face appeared on the screen but was surprised when he saw his friends as well. "Hey guys…"

"Hiro!"

"How's it going there?"

"Did you meet anyone?"

"How are you classes?"

"Hiro, are drinking your vitamins? Are you changing your underwear everyday?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled to stop her from embarrassing him further.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Though there's nothing wrong with not changing your underwear too. I've been wearing this pair for 2 weeks now." Fred announced proudly and they all took a step – or two, away from him.

"Don't listen to him Hiro." Go Go said pushing Fred aside.

Hiro laughed and his nervousness seemed to lessen, "I'm fine you guys. I'm doing great here. I even met some really interesting people."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you sweetie." Aunt Cass smiled at him proudly.

"Thanks…" Hiro said but then remembered the real reason why he called.

Aunt Cass noticed something was troubling her nephew. She was the one who raised him after all. "Hiro? Is there something wrong?"

"No… not really. It's just that, you see, today we had this gathering for some club signing and I saw a really awesome robotics club and—"

"Oh that's great, you're joining a club at school!"

"Really? Awesome Little Man."

"Way to go, genius."

"Wha— no- I— wait, you're not mad?" Hiro stuttered in confusion.

"Mad? Why would we be mad at you for finally getting out there and making friends? We're the opposite of mad. We are so proud of you, Hiro. Why do you think we'd be mad at you?"

"I- I just…" Hiro grew silent again.

They began to realize what Hiro might've been worrying about. Aunt Cass smiled gently at the boy who was now slowly growing up, "Hiro. Not matter what your decision will be. We want you to know that we support you. We will always be here for you."

"I- thank you… I gotta go."

"Okay. Call us again soon 'kay? Love you."

"Okay." Hiro smiled at them and waved goodbye, "Love you too." He turned the computer off before he lied down on his bed. He opened his phone and typed in a website.

Wilbur then entered the room, "Hey man."

"Hey."

"Everything alright?" Wilbur asked as he lied on his own bed.

"Yeah… everything's great."

After a few moments of silence, Wilbur finally spoke, "We need to go back."

Hiro knew what Wilbur meant. And he himself knew that they do need to return to the attic. "You think…they're up for it?" Hiro asked about the girls, they were pretty freaked out and refused to go back there.

"It's not like we have a choice. There's something going on and we can't run from it forever." Wilbur was right. Even if they choose not to return, sooner or later something will happen and they're bound to face their fears.

"Yeah…"

"We'll worry about it tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow… but for now…"_ Hiro clicked 'send' on his phone before drifting to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **"Sooner or later I will gain my freedom. I will rise from this wretched chamber and walk the earth I own. I will return…"**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Violet: Was that part of this chapter?**

 **M.A.: Yup, just to give a little something of what's to come. Just felt like it.**

 **Wilbur: You know you shouldn't give spoilers.**

 **M.A.: YOU are saying THAT to me? You're the one who almost gave away the whole story.**

 **Wilbur: At least I don't raise people's hopes up. That guy doesn't even appear till the end of the story.**

 **M.A.: WILBUR ROBINSON!**

 **Penny: Guys calm down…**

 **Wilbur: If you're gonna give spoilers then at least do for the next chapter like this:**

 **NEXT TIME ON MODERN FOUR:**

" **I think I know who might know some answers."**

" **Who?"**

" **This whole crazy thing happened after we met her, maybe she knows something about it."**

" **Well, it's worth a shot."**

 **XXX**

" **Well, where is it?"**

" **Are we lost?"**

" **No, I'm telling you were in the right place."**

" **Are you sure? I don't see anything."**

" **Whoa!"**

" **What was that?!"**

 **XXX**

" **IT"S CHASING US?!"**

" **RUN!"**

" **Okay, I wanna wake up now!"**

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 **XXX**

 **M.A.: That's enough WILBUR!**

 **Wilbur: It's not like I spoiled the whole thing, just maybe a chapter or two.**

 **M.A.: I'm not even finished with it. I am so not letting you come to the A/N on the next chapter.**

 **Wilbur: Meanie…**

 **Penny: Real mature, Willy.**

 **M.A.: Anyways, I've given you the clubs the three will be in.**

 **Wilbur: Wait, what about me?**

 **M.A.: This chapter was about Penny and Hiro joining clubs, so since you had nothing to do in the chapter, I just decided to introduce the student council through you.**

 **Wilbur: Why am I feeling like I've just been used?**

 **Penny: Because you were.**

 **Wilbur: Oh.**

 **Hiro: This is new. No reaction at all?**

 **Wilbur: I guess I'm starting to get used to Red's remarks. But you are gonna put me in a club, right Mariposa?**

 **Mariposa: Uhh… no.**

 **Wilbur: WHAT?!**

 **Violet: So he's not sick after all.**

 **Wilbur: WHY NOT?**

 **M.A.: I feel like whatever club you'll join, it well end up in fire, literally. I don't want the school to be destroyed.**

 **Wilbur: (sits on the corner) It won't…**

 **M.A.: Let's just read the reviews of the reader. I can see many of you have quite a lot of questions. Vi?**

 **Violet: Okay so the first is from** _ **flightbird2003**_

 _ **to be honest willbur,you're kinda annoying unlike the other three**_

i have questions though

1:how the heck did hiro got in penny and violet's timeline if he is in the same timeline with wilbur?

2:will violet be guilty if she started to develop feelings to wilbur when she has a boyfriend in her hometown?

 **M.A.: So about the timeline, Wilbur's and Hiro's fit because they're both from the future. Now as for Violet and Penny, in their movies, a specific time wasn't actually specified. There are futuristic features that made them to somehow fit the futuristic timeline.**

 **First is Violet's, in the** _ **Incredibles**_ **, there were gadgets as you could remember from Edna's whole 'office' when she was showing Helen the new super suits. It almost seemed that it was really high-end and modernized techno-design. Examples? Her 'security' measures (the death rays pointed at Helen that even needed voice command to deactivate it). There's also that cute trash bin that sets anything thrown on fire. Next scenario was Syndrome's lair. Everything was high-tech. Omnidroids? That sphere-shaped transportation device – don't know what it's called. Need I say more?**

 **Next is Penny's timeline.** _ **Bolt.**_ **In the movie, we never got any chance to see any futuristic… stuff, but let's take note of the set. Wait, I know what you're gonna say 'IT'S A TV SHOW!' but here's the thing, it is possible for the gadgets in the TV show to be in the 'outside' world. In years, weapons, vehicles, and other stuff can be updated; and old ones can't be suddenly replaced. Like for example, that old TV Rhino was watching on his first appearance, it could be possible that his previous owner was an elder and didn't know how to adapt to the new technology. The whole world wasn't as updated as Todayland. Even San Fransokyo still has those places with old buildings and warehouses where Hiro used to bot-fight.**

 **So just because Wilbur's hometown is very futuristic looking, doesn't mean that the whole world should be the same. The only reason why Todayland is so futuristic looking is because the top inventor, Cornelius Robinson, is living there and practically invents new stuff everyday which means Todayland would be more ahead on all the new stuff than San Fransokyo, Metroville, and Hollywood.**

 **As for the second question… umm… I'll have Hiro read one of the comments from another reader first. Hiro…**

 **Hiro: Umm… this is from** _ **CaptainMoroni123**_

 _ **nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I like how the swearing lightened up as the chapters went on, as well as the fact that wilbur and violet are being nice. My biggest question is: what is going to happen to Tony?**_

 **M.A.: Thank you Hiro and thank you for that comment. I'm glad you noticed Wilbur and Violet being… civil to each other. Now both of your questions are about Tony and Violet.**

 **From the very beginning, it was already stated that the pairings are Wilbur/Violet and Hiro/Penny, so it isn't exactly a spoiler to say that Tony and Violet will break up. Don't worry guys, I had that completely planned out. I don't know when exactly they're gonna break up. And I can't exactly tell you guys what's gonna happen so I hope that you guys will be patient enough to wait and see. I know that I don't update daily as I would love to but thank you guys for sticking around and supporting this story and I promise to update as quickly as I can.**

 **For now I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And—**

 **All: See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
